La Cavalière du Sud
by SkyAngel1997
Summary: Le Rohan tombe en ruine. Le roi Théoden se meurt dans son château d'or. Tout Edoras tremble à l'ombre de la guerre. Alors que des Orcs arborant la main blanche de Saroumane, parcourent librement le Riddermark, une jeune femme se présente à Méduseld. Une cavalière solitaire, une vieille amie, une alliée, un obstacle à la chute du Rohan.
1. I, chapitre un

Playlist :_ "The Legend of Ashitaka Theme"_, Yoshikazu Mera

* * *

****La Cavaliere du Sud  
****_(LOTR)_

* * *

**I.****  
**_Venue de l'Est_

**CHAPITRE UN  
**_« Alors que le premier vent n'avait pas soufflé… »_

* * *

**L**e cavalier se présenta à l'aube aux portes d'Edoras, alors que le soleil n'éclairait encore que d'un rayon timide le plus haut pic des Montagnes Blanches et que le premier vent n'avait pas encore soufflé sur le Riddermark.

Monté sur un cheval que ni armure, ni armoirie n'ornaient, le cavalier était drapé dans une longue cape de voyage qui lui recouvrait tout le corps, allant de ses pieds où elle ne laissait dépasser que la pointe de bottes usées sur des étriers, jusqu'à la tête dissimulée sous un large capuchon que perçait les contours d'un nez ou d'un menton. Sa monture allait d'un pas léger, rythmé et rapide, galopant vers les remparts de la Cité des dresseurs de chevaux.

Elle ne ralentit qu'une fois face aux hautes portes en rondins de bois closes, coincées entre deux tours de gardes si imposantes qu'elles y semblaient à l'étroit. Puis, secouant sa crinière, l'animal poussa un soupir qui laissait deviner qu'il galopait depuis des lieux et des jours à une vitesse soutenue.

En effet, lui et son cavalier avaient été annoncés par un nuage de poussière qui s'était élevé à l'horizon alors que le noir de la nuit commençait à pâlir sous le réveil imminent du soleil. D'abord minuscule, il avait grandi avec une hâte étrange, car il n'était pas attendu.

Ce fut Háma, soldat de la Marche, perché sur le tour est, qui l'aperçut le premier alors que, ayant été de garde toute la nuit et sentant l'heure de la relève approcher, il s'extirpait de sa somnolence. Éored de longue date, Háma était un Rohir et un cavalier né et cela se voyait à sa carrure, qui supportait fièrement l'armure au cheval blanc du Rohan, et à son physique. Certes, moins grand que la plupart de ses compagnons de chevauchée, il n'était pourtant pas frêle. Ses longs cheveux aux tresses rousses tombaient de son heaume sur ses épaules carrées et sa barbe, qui lui couvrait les mâchoires et le menton et descendait dans son cou, lui donnait un âge relativement important et, par conséquent, de l'expérience. Des visiteurs, Háma en avait beaucoup reçu – moins, depuis quelque temps. Aussi se prépara-t-il, dès qu'il vit le nuage ocre, à accueillir ce visiteur inattendu.

– _Wilcuman la, ingénia_ _! _/ Bienvenu étranger ! lança-t-il lorsque le cavalier se fut arrêté à l'entrée de la ville.

Aussitôt, le cheval fit mine de se cabrer. La fatigue le rendait peureux et il n'avait certainement pas vu le soldat, que la hauteur du rempart rendait difficile à apercevoir.

Son cavalier calma sa surprise par une douce traction sur ses rênes et une caresse flatteuse sur son encolure. La bête hennit, probablement ravie qu'on ne lui reprochât pas son soubresaut, et demeura paisiblement immobile sur ses quatre jambes.

Ayant vu la scène depuis son perchoir, Háma en conclut qu'il avait été un peu trop brusque dans sa voix. Alors il répéta plus calmement et dans la langue commune de l'Ouest :

– Je vous salue, visiteur que nous n'attendions pas. Hélas, vous arrivez à une heure bien matinale. Edoras dort encore et notre roi n'est pas prêt à vous recevoir.

Le cavalier leva la tête, toujours cachée par son capuchon, vers Háma. À cause de la distance entre eux et de la luminosité, croissante, mais encore faible, du jour, ce dernier ne put pas clairement distinguer les traits de son visiteur. Lui, au contraire, n'eut aucun mal à voir le Rohir en haut de sa tour de garde. Il laissa volontairement quelques secondes de silence séparer la salutation du soldat de sa réponse.

– Je vous salue, gardien de la cité des fils d'Éorl et m'excuse de l'heure de mon arrivée que je ne pouvais prévoir. J'ai galopé longtemps et mon cheval en est très fatigué, mais il me tardait de voir les portes de votre ville. Mais voilà que je les vois et qu'elles me sont fermées. Ma monture et moi-même ne trouverons-nous point de repos au royaume des dresseurs de chevaux ?

Même si la voix était relativement grave, Háma y discerna les notes fluettes propres au sexe féminin. Cela n'influença pas grandement son attitude, mais le conforta d'en savoir un peu plus sur cette inconnue.

– Toute personne peut ici trouver un accueil de qualité pour peu qu'il se soit fait annoncer, dit-il. Or, et comme je vous l'ai dit, nous n'attendions pas de visite aujourd'hui.

– Ne vaut-il pourtant pas mieux une visite inopinée qu'un ami en retard ? répliqua la cavalière. Je serai ravie d'aller m'annoncer en personne au roi, si vous daignez me mener jusqu'à lui. Ainsi je pourrais lui demander son hospitalité.

– Á cette heure, le roi n'est pas disposé à entendre une telle demande. Et, en ces temps troublés, je ne peux laisser entrer des étrangers dans notre chère ville.

– Je ne pense pas être suffisamment bien parée pour vous déclarer la guerre, soldat de la Marche. De plus, je ne suis pas étrangère au Rohan et Edoras me connaît bien.

– La vue que j'ai sur votre visage ne me permet pas d'en juger. Veuillez-vous découvrir ! ordonna le Rohir que cette cavalière commençait à agacer.

Cette dernière resta quelques instants immobile, puis le demeura. Son cheval secoua sa crinière comme si lui obéissait à Háma, mais le capuchon dissimulait obstinément le visage de la femme.

Trouvant ce comportement irrespectueux envers quelqu'un de sa fonction, le Rohir s'apprêtait à renvoyer l'étrangère d'où elle venait, lorsque cette dernière lança d'une voix teintée d'un sourire :

– Ne me reconnaissez-vous donc pas, _frèond min / _mon ami ?

Háma resta muet face à cette question. Non pas à cause de son contenu, mais à cause de son emploi de la langue du Rohan.

En bas, la cavalière, probablement ravie de son effet, attendit sa réponse.

– Vous parlez le rohirique ? finit par demander le garde une fois remis de sa surprise.

Le rohirrique n'était parlé que par les Rohirrim entre eux. Parce que les gens venus d'au-delà la Marche avec qui ils leur arrivaient de converser ne prenaient pas la peine de s'attarder sur des quelconques mots de vocabulaire, règles grammaticales ou structures de phrase, l'ouistrain comblant les problèmes linguistiques. La seule personne non-Rohir connaissant cette langue, était le Magicien Blanc, protecteur d'Isengard et gardien de la tour d'Orthanc.

La cavalière continua de sourire sous son capuchon.

– Le mien s'est certainement un peu rouillé avec les années, mais c'est avec vous que je l'ai appris, Háma, huissier du roi Théoden.

Le trouble revint sur le visage du soldat qui, du haut de sa tour, ne savait comment prendre cette réponse.

Le soleil s'extirpait enfin de l'horizon, éteignant les dernières étoiles, mais ce maudit capuchon continuait d'exercer son charme sur les traits de la cavalière. Et, sa mémoire sortant du calme du demi-sommeil dans lequel sa garde nocturne l'avait plongé, aucun nom ne vint aider Háma. Ce dernier décida alors d'en avoir le cœur net et posa la question qu'il aurait dû poser dès le début :

– _Hwäet bith thïn nama ? _/ Quel est votre nom ?_  
_

L'étrangère sourit une nouvelle fois. Et, d'une main, rejeta son capuchon sur ses épaules, afin que le Rohir puisse la voir.

Un délicat visage de femme apparut alors aux portes d'Edoras. De la poussière hâlait sa peau que les rayons du soleil, ayant fini de dévaler les Montagnes Blanches, illuminaient. Ses pommettes hautes – presque hautaines –, son nez droit et ses lèvres roses étaient encadrés par des mèches de cheveux d'un marron identique à celui de ses yeux.

– _Mïn nama bith Frána_/Mon nom est Frána, dit-elle avec un accent qui sonna amicalement familier à Háma.

* * *

**Il est peut-être temps de faire connaissance, non ?**

**Merci d'abord d'être parvenu à la fin de ce premier chapitre, qui tiendra plus lieu d'introduction à cette fic, – cela a dû être une terrible épreuve.**

**Étant une grande fan et admiratrice de Tolkien et de son oeuvre, j'hésitais à écrire une fic sur sa trilogie du _Seigneur des Anneaux_. Je respectais bien trop l'univers pour oser m'y attaquer.  
Mais depuis je suis devenue fanfictionneuse et j'ai gagné en arrogance. Alors je m'attaque à cette oeuvre qui occupe la place principale de ma bibliothèque.**

**Cette fic sera donc centré sur le _Original Character_ dont vous venez de faire la connaissance : Frána.  
J'en suis très fière et espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je me débrouillerai pour la tenir éloignée le plus possible de _la Mary-sue_, mais vous êtes seul juge.**

**Le genre Fantasy étant une formalité vu le fandom, parlons brièvement de la Romance. Je ne désire pas vous révéler l'identité du partenaire de ma chère OC tout de suite, mais ce point s'éclaircira au fur et à mesure des chapitres.**

**Pour le rythme de publication, je préfère ne rien promettre, ni prévoir – mes prédictions s'étant souvent révélées fausses par le passé. Disons que le deuxième chapitre est en cours de rédaction.**

**Les présentations faites, je terminerai par vous confier que je raffole des reviews et vous dis au prochain chapitre.**

**skya.**

* * *

**_P.S : la langue utilisée dans ce chapitre – et qui le sera pour les autres – est du vieil anglais (trèèèèèèèèès approximatif) à quoi on associe souvent la langue des Eorlingas._**

**_P.P.S : s'il y a une bêta en manque de travail, je suis prête à lui en donner - POSTE DONNÉ (merci à YaNa31)_**


	2. I, chapitre deux

Playlist : _"Concerning Hobbits",_ Howard Shore

* * *

**La Cavalière du Sud**  
_(LOTR)_

* * *

**Merci à _Gaga-Ella, Syana Argentina, la plume d'Elena, Reagan Greenleaf, YaNa31, La petite souris_ et_ Daiky _pour leur review.**

**Merci à _Daiky, Gaga-Ella, Idril Melwasul, La petite souris, Syana Argentina_ et _narcisse203_ pour suivre ma fic et encore une fois à _La petite souris _et _Syana Argentina_ pour l'avoir ajoutée à leurs favoris.**

**Merci à mes lecteurs anonymes et à ce dont la langue maternelle n'est pas le français.**

**Merci à celle qui fait le plus dangereux travail du monde :  
_YaNa31_, ma bêta**

* * *

**I.  
**_Venue de l'Est_

**CHAPITRE DEUX  
**_L'amie du Rohan_

* * *

**A**lors que son esprit s'en allait voguer au-dessus d'une mer de souvenirs, Háma lança aux soldats postés au pied des remparts :

– Ouvrez les portes !

Les deux gardes sursautèrent dans un réveil commun. Le ronflement que l'un avait entamé s'étouffa dans un bruit rauque à l'intérieur de sa gorge. Le second se redressa à temps pour éviter à sa lance de se briser sous son poids puis, détectant une substance inhabituelle dans sa barbe, essuya le fin filet de bave dégoulinant sur son menton.

Il ne fallait pas douter de la bravoure de Wyot et de Adair. L'un était si habile avec une hache qu'il lui en fallait au moins trois pour jouir de tout son potentiel dans une embuscade. L'autre était un jeune cavalier prometteur qui ne rêvait que de chevauchées et de boucliers qui s'entrechoquent. Tout deux honoraient la Marche de leur présence. Mais après une nuit à se tenir debout sans bouger, il était difficile de rendre honneur les yeux ouverts.

Une fois arrachés à leur sommeil, les deux soldats cherchèrent Háma des yeux pendant quelques secondes. Avant de se rappeler que celui-ci était au-dessus de leur tête, ce qui laissa le temps au Rohir de réitérer son ordre :

– Ouvrez les portes !

Les gardes se regardèrent, les sourcils froncés et les yeux encore un peu rêveurs. Puis soudain, leurs visages s'illuminèrent. Ils hochèrent la tête avant de se précipiter vers les portes comme si, pendant un instant, ils avaient oublié comment l'on faisait pour effectivement les « ouvrir » et qu'ils venaient de miraculeusement s'en souvenir.

En haut, Háma jeta un dernier regard à la cavalière et, d'un geste, lui demanda de ne pas bouger, puis se rua vers l'escalier le plus proche.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage révélé de la visiteuse qui, lorsque les portes de la cité commencèrent à gronder d'un air accueillant, délogea ses pieds des étriers et se laissa glisser de son cheval. Elle passa soigneusement sa main dans ses cheveux afin d'en calmer les mèches vagabondes et lissa un pan de sa robe. Puis elle flatta l'encolure de sa monture ce qui fit s'envoler un léger nuage de poussière des poils de la robe louvet. L'animal l'en remercia d'un soupir dont seul les chevaux ont le secret.

Wyot et Adair n'avaient encore poussé les portes qu'en une étroite ouverture que Háma, qui haletait d'avoir dévalé les escaliers des remparts, s'y engouffra précipitamment. Sa cotte de maille griffa légèrement le bois, mais cela ne le ralentit pas. Il courut jusqu'à la jeune femme qui le regardait, ses yeux pétillants d'amusement.

Une fois face à elle, il prit une profonde inspiration, puis porta la main à son épée et en présenta la poignée comme le voulait la coutume. La cavalière répondit à son salut par une révérence.

– Nous n'attendions pas votre visite, dame Frána, dit le Rohir.

– Et pourtant il me tardait de revenir, ami Háma.

Les deux se fixèrent un temps. Puis, dans un rire commun, s'enlacèrent amicalement.

– Combien de temps cela fait-il ?

– Des âges, il me semble, répondit Frána en donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule de son vieil ami. Trop longtemps.

Leur étreinte dura encore quelques instants, comme s'ils cherchaient à retrouver, à travers ce signe d'amitié, la relation qui les avait autrefois unis. Mais le temps, aussi long qu'il eut été, n'avait rien endommagé, rien effacé. Lorsqu'il s'en fut assuré, Háma s'écarta de son amie retrouvée. Il la regarda dans ses vêtements tout crottés par le voyage, avec fierté, comme un père admirant son fils revenant de sa première bataille. Puis il se tourna vers les deux sentinelles qui avaient fini d'ouvrir les portes et clama :

– Mes frères, laissez passer Frána, amie du Rohan !

Les deux gardes restèrent un temps indécis. Leur haussement de sourcils passa inaperçu sous leur casque, mais Frána nota le regard méfiant qu'ils lui lancèrent. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'en étonner. Déjà les Rohirrim obéissaient à Háma. Ils s'écartèrent pour se poster des deux côtés de l'entrée d'Edoras et, à leur tour, présentèrent la poignée de leur épée.

La cité du peuple d'Eorl s'ouvrant devant elle, Frána saisit les rênes de sa monture au mord et passa les portes aux côtés de Háma.

Les rayons du soleil firent miroiter les runes entrelacées sur le fronton. Leur or était terni par la poussière et le temps et étincelait maladivement. Frána leva les yeux vers les deux chevaux blancs qui se toisaient au-dessus d'elle comme elle l'avait lors de son départ, des années de cela. Puis son regard retomba et se posa hasardeusement sur le garde à sa droite, Adair. Aussitôt, ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement et elle fixa le jeune Rohir tout en continuant de s'avancer.

Il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Ses cheveux étaient certes encore trop courts pour être tressés, mais ils avaient cette blondeur propre aux Rohirrim. Du reste, il paraissait bien bâti sous son armure, grand, les épaules carrées, le torse large. Toujours posté de son côté des portes, il ne parut pas se rendre compte du soudain intérêt que lui portait l'étrangère. Cette dernière ne le lâcha pas des yeux, pas même quand, à force de marcher vers Edoras, il passa dans son dos. Sans s'arrêter, elle tourna sa tête dans sa direction aussi longtemps que son cou le lui permit. Puis, elle lâcha enfin Adair du regard et se tourna vers Háma.

– Le visage de celui-ci m'est familier, expliqua-t-elle.

– C'est fort possible, répliqua le soldat en jetant un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule. Son père était un cavalier de la Marche avant lui.

Hochant la tête, Frána se dit qu'elle avait effectivement dû connaître le père du jeune homme autrefois.

– Tant de choses ont donc changé, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire nostalgique. D'autres surprises m'attendent certainement sur le chemin de Méduseld.

– Edoras s'éveille, tu ne retrouveras pas tout.

Háma n'avait pas tort. Déjà, ils approchaient des premières maisons. Ces dernières semblaient paisibles, encore endormies, le soleil n'éclairant encore que le sommet de leurs toits de paille. Le jour se levait sur le Rohan.

– Mais, Frána, je te le répète car ce n'étaiet pas que des paroles dissuasives. Le roi est peut-être levé, mais j'ignore s'il acceptera de te recevoir.

– Et pourtant, je ne peux rester dans la ville qui m'a tellement manquée sans l'accord de son roi qui autrefois m'accueillit avec tant de bienveillance. Si l'on me refuse l'entrée du château, j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra sur ses marches.

– Vous revoilà enfin, dame Frána ! rit Háma. Laissez moi vous accompagner. Je ne voudrais pas être de séparé de vous si vite.

La cavalière accepta bien volontiers la proposition et elle et l'huissier du roi traversèrent les rues d'Edoras.

Méduseld se dressait devant eux, au sommet d'un rocher sur lequel grimpait une colline. Les flancs de cette dernière étaient parsemés de nombreuses maisons au façade de bois et de pierre. Chaque porte était surmontée des mêmes chevaux blancs enlacés. Certaines habitations étaient si proches que seul un étroit passage les séparait, tandis qu'une charrette pouvait facilement être garée entre d'autres. Cela laissait deviner une construction archaïque et arbitraire, car la pente était très raide et irrégulière à certains endroits. Mais les maisons étaient fortes et fières, prêtes à résister aux vents forts qui parcouraient toute l'année les plaines du Rohan.

Il n'y avait personne sur les porches, personne dans les écuries, pas de feu rougeoyant par la fenêtre. En cette douce chaleur de début d'été, les enfants d'Eorl laissaient durer leur sommeil aussi longtemps que possible, bercés par le doux bruit du fin ruisseau qui descendait la colline. Les sabots du cheval faisant déjà craqué les herbes sèches, Frána et Háma se faufilèrent à travers les maisons en silence. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que la curiosité du Rohir ne puisse plus tenir.

– D'où nous revenez-vous, cavalière ?

Il avait parlé tout bas et discrètement, comme s'il n'avait pas le droit de discuter avec elle.

– Du même lieu qui me ravit à vous, répondit Frána tout aussi bas. Voilà cinq jours que j'ai quitté Osgiliath au lendemain d'un siège qui a failli lui être fatal.

– Les ténèbres ont-elles réussi à percer les défenses du Gondor ?

– Osgiliath et Minas Tirith furent plus forts qu'elles. L'Intendant a de fidèles hommes et de braves fils. Ses héritiers sont de vaillants soldats que l'âge enhardi et des amis chers que les années m'ont rendu proches. Un songe étrange a arraché Boromir, fils de Denethor, à sa cité. Il l'a quittée à mes côtés pour le Nord. Je l'ai laissé continuer sa route aux frontières de votre royaume. Les affaires qui l'attirent si loin de la guerre ne me regardent pas, mais c'est un guerrier courageux. Il ne quitterait pas le champ de bataille sans bonne raison. Osgiliath lui doit sa survie.

– L'on ne vante pas autant son frère cadet.

– Faramir est encore jeune. Il apprendra. Comme j'ai appris au cours de ces dix-sept ans de guerre.

Háma regarda la cavalière et il vit qu'elle était sérieuse. Il fronça les sourcils.

– Avez-vous tant changé ? demanda-t-il.

Frána se tourna vers lui et vit dans ses yeux une lueur inquiète. Elle en fut touchée, car cela était une preuve de l'amitié que lui avait autrefois témoigné et que lui témoignait toujours le Rohir.

– Pas changé, grandi, rectifia-t-elle. La guerre m'a prise enfant, elle m'a fait devenir femme. Ainsi fait-elle avec chacun d'entre nous.

– Avez-vous vu la guerre ?

– Je l'ai vue du hauts des murs de Minas Tirith. Je l'ai contemplée sur le visage des blessés des Maisons de Guérisons. Je l'ai regardée en face chaque soir, alors que la Montagnes du Destin rougissait l'horizon de ses crachat de lave. Je suis une femme, je ne vois pas la guerre comme vous la voyez vous, hommes. Mais elle ne me concerne pas moins. Elle n'est pas dans ma main ou dans mon honneur, mais dans mon cœur et mon courage.

Háma continua de regarder la cavalière. Pendant un instant, il crut voir sur son visage le reflet de ses paroles, de toutes ces choses qui se passaient à l'Est. Il y vit les longues années de combat, les nuits sombres et les jours sans fin. Il vit la peur et la crainte ainsi que l'espoir et la foi. Alors, loin lui parut le temps où Frána rêvait en sa compagnie de glorieuses chevauchées, d'épopées et d'actes héroïques. L'ombre n'avait point terni ces rêves, elle les avait juste rendus réels, véritables.

Malgré cela, un sourire étira les commissures du Rohir, car il n'aurait pu en imaginer moins de la part de son amie en dix-sept ans d'absence.

La colline céda au rocher. Le chemin se fit moins raide, mais plus rocailleux, alors que les maisons des soldats de la Marche et de leurs familles s'élevaient autour du Château d'Or, toutes aussi endormies et silencieuses.

– Êtes-vous retournée chez vous, en Anórien ? reprit Háma. Comment se porte votre père, ainsi que votre mère et vos frères ?

Frána laissa un silence précédait sa réponse.

– Mon père remplit la tâche qui est la sienne, comme il l'a toujours fait. Ma mère est morte, il y a sept ans. Elle s'est fanée à l'ombre de la guerre.

– Je suis désolé, dit l'huissier du roi avec une sincère compassion. C'était une belle femme.

– La beauté ne gagne pas les batailles, se contenta de répondre la cavalière. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de mon pays depuis des mois, mais j'ai appris que mes frères étaient partis porter secours à la ville de Cair Andros, au nord du Gondor.

– Le Mordor a-t-il réussi à s'étendre si loin ?

– Le Gondor est fort, il résiste. Mes frères sont chevaliers et Cair Andros est sur les terres de l'Anórien. Ils protègent leur héritage. Nous le faisons tous. Si les ténèbres s'abattent sur le monde des Hommes, tout ce que nous avons connu disparaîtra. Voilà pourquoi je ne suis pas revenue depuis dix-sept ans.

– Et voilà pourquoi vous revenez aujourd'hui ?

Le ton que la question d'Háma employa, surprit Frána qui lui jeta un regard. Une certaine tension crispait la mâchoire du soldat, lui donnant un air méfiant. L'étrangère ne sut quoi répondre à ce soudain changement d'attitude.

– L'Intendant vous envoie-t-il quérir notre aide ?

Un soupir de compréhension passa entre les lèvres de Frána. L'alliance entre les dresseurs de chevaux et les Gondoriens avait autrefois été forte. Mais des rumeurs couraient à la cour de Denethor, accusant le Rohan de collaborer avec les armées de Sauron en leur fournissant des chevaux. Les plus mauvaises langues colportaient que c'était un tribut au Mordor pour ne pas être attaqué si jamais le Gondor venait à tomber. Ces histoires avaient été violemment démenties par Théodred, prince du Rohan, aussi indigné que son peuple par de telles rumeurs. Depuis, les relations entre les deux royaumes étaient tendues.

Frána baissa la tête. D'origine gondorienne, elle se sentait un peu responsable dans cette histoire, bien qu'elle n'ait pas cru à la rumeur infondée.

– Le Gondor est fort et ses hommes aussi, commença-t-elle. Du reste, je ne suis pas concernée par les problèmes stratégiques et politiques de Denethor. Il me fait confiance, mais pas à ce point. Si aide il fallait demander, je ne doute pas que Boromir aurait fait un détour par ici avant de passer la trouée du Rohan. Moi, je ne suis que la fille d'un vassal et je fuis la guerre qui m'a tant pris. Je viens ici où le ciel est encore bleu, où le soleil se couche sans craindre de ne pouvoir se lever le lendemain matin. Je viens ici quérir des souvenirs et non de l'aide.

Háma écouta ce qu'elle dit et s'en voulut de sa brusque froideur.

– Pardonnez-moi, s'empressa-t-il de dire pour faire relever la tête à la cavalière. Vous êtes revenue et nous en sommes ravis. Croyez-moi, Edoras acclamera votre retour. Mais vous nous retrouvez en des heures troubles. L'ombre approche du Rohan.

– Que dites-vous là, Háma ? s'étonna Frána. Jamais le Mordor n'a menacé votre royaume en dix-sept ans de guerre. Les bataillons de la Porte Noire qui ont réussi à atteindre votre terre ont été abattus, décimés avant d'avoir pu traverser l'Estfolde.

– Notre cavalerie est puissante et ne craint pas les armées du Pays Noir. Mais cette ombre ne vient pas de l'Est. Le Rohan s'assombrit. Depuis plusieurs mois, un mal étrange ronge nos plaines. Les cavaliers n'osent plus sortir galoper à travers la Marche. Une ombre vient sur nous, mas nous ignorons d'où elle émane.

– Qu'en pense le roi ?

Háma hésita.

– Le même mal qui est sur le royaume tourmente le roi. Il s'affaiblit et ne sort que très rarement de son château. Il ne commande plus la Marche. Son fils s'en charge avec Éomer, son neveu, tandis que sa nièce prend soin de lui. Cela fait des jours qu'il n'est pas monté à cheval.

Les mots du Rohir inquiétèrent l'étrangère. À elle, qui arrivait de Minas Tirith, il lui semblait que le sort s'acharnait sur les royaumes des Hommes, car Denethor, lui aussi, avait été affaibli par la guerre qui s'éternisait.

– Qu'en est-il d'Isengard ? tenta-t-elle. Orthanc a toujours été de vos amis.

– Orthanc et son gardien sont silencieux, dit le soldat.

– Saroumane le Blanc est un magicien et les magiciens ont un don pour le silence, ironisa Frána ce qui fit sourire Háma.

– Nous sommes seuls, _frèond min _/ mon ami.

Un léger hennissement répondit au soldat. Le cheval de Frána secoua sa tête comme s'il avait peur d'être oublié. Háma remarqua alors qu'aucun bagage n'encombrait sa selle.

La cavalière rit et caressa l'encolure de sa monture.

– Il est fatigué, dit-elle. Cela fait cinq jours que je lui refuse le sommeil. Il doit m'en vouloir. Je crains même qu'il ne veuille plus jamais me porter.

Comme pour l'approuver, l'animal frappa le sol de son sabot et hennit une nouvelle fois. Ce fut à Háma de rire.

– Attache-le là, près du ruisseau, dit-il alors que les escaliers du Chateau d'Or se dressait devant eux.

Frána obtempéra, nouant ses rênes au lourd anneau cloué entre deux pierre de la haute plate-forme au sommet de laquelle était perché Méduseld. Juste à côté, un ruisseau jaillissait d'un bassin en forme de tête de cheval, pour dévaler jusqu'aux murs de la ville où il rejoignait le rivière Blanche. L'animal n'attendit pas d'avantage et plongea ses lèvres dans l'eau claire sans se soucier du mord qui lui entravait encore la bouche. Frána se pencha et le desserra légèrement. Puis elle revint vers Háma aux pieds des marches.

L'escalier était haut et large. Le soleil levant donnait à ses pierres une couleur pâle. Tout en haut, des sièges étaient taillés de part et d'autre de la dernière marche. Deux gardes y étaient assis.

– M'autoriseront-t-ils à passer ? demanda Frána alors qu'elle gravissait les premières marches.

– Vous êtes accompagnée du huissier du roi. Bien sûr qu'ils vous laisseront passer, lui assura Háma. Je vous demanderai juste d'attendre à la porte, le temps que j'aille avertir le roi de votre venue et lui demander s'il veut bien vous recevoir.

– Bien sûr.

Ils arrivèrent au sommet des marches. Lorsqu'elle passa à cotés d'eux, les deux gardes jetèrent un regard à Frána, mais restèrent silencieux.

Les portes de bois du château étaient magnifiquement ouvragées, étincelantes de runes dorées. Deux longs serpents s'enroulaient autour des deux poignées d'or.

Háma s'avança, puis fit signe à Frána de l'attendre. Elle hocha la tête et le Rohir poussa les portes, entra et les referma aussitôt.

La cavalière sourit. Háma n'avait décidément pas changé. Déjà enfant, il était tellement soucieux de respecter les ordres et les règles. C'était un enfant ambitieux et débrouillard. Mais, pour son malheur, c'était également un ami généreux, toujours prés à rendre service. Or, il était difficile de concilier ces deux qualités, mais Háma avait toujours fait pour, même si cela le rendait un peu maladroit parfois. Et, vu la place qu'il occupait aujourd'hui, il y était brillamment arrivé.

Les portes grondèrent dans son dos.

– Déjà de retour ? lança Frána en se retournant.

– Je vous demande pardon ?

Les lèvres de la cavalière s'entrouvrirent de surprise en voyant que ce n'était pas Háma qui venait de sortir du château, mais une jeune femme.

Elle était belle. Ses cheveux d'un blond parfait ondulaient dans son dos jusqu'à sa mince taille. Elle portait une longue robe blanche ceinturée d'or. Son visage était pâle et jeune, à peine sorti de l'enfance. Elle était vraiment très belle, une petite symbelmynë.

– Je suis désolée, s'excusa la cavalière. Je vous ai prise pour quelqu'un d'autre.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et Frána croisa ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un bleu gris grave et pensif. Le contraste entre le regard et le physique n'aurait pu être plus fort et cela surprit un nouvelle fois l'étrangère.

– Je peux vous aider ? demanda la jeune femme en s'approchant.

Sa voix était polie, mais il y avait une certaine froideur dedans.

– Je vous remercie, répondit Frána. Je ne fais qu'attendre.

– Vous désirez voir le roi ? Je suis navrée, il est encore tôt et le roi ne reçoit pas à cette heure.

– Dans ce cas, j'attendrai. Cela vous dérange si je m'assois sur les marches ?

Les fins sourcils de la jeune femmes s'arquèrent d'étonnement et elle demeura silencieuse pendant un temps. Apparemment, elle n'était pas habituée à ce qu'on fasse de l'humour.

– V–Vous n'êtes pas obligée, balbutia-t-elle déconcertée.

Frána la gratifia d'un sourire bienveillant, pour bien lui signifier que ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie. La jeune femme en parut soulagée.

– Vous êtes déjà venue au Rohan ? demanda-t-elle sans curiosité véritable.

– Il y a bien longtemps. Cela remonte à des années. Mais j'étais une bonne amie d'Edoras et de son roi.

– Vous connaissez le roi ?

– Ma mère est une de ses parentes et il m'accueillit à bras ouverts le jour où j'ai passé ses portes pour la première fois.

– Suis-je censée vous connaître ?

Frána regarda la jeune femme. Le vent fit se soulever ses longues boucles. Elle paraissait vraiment très jeune. L'étrangère sourit.

– Cela dépend si vous me reconnaissez, répondit-elle avec un nouveau sourire. Mais moi, je vous connais et je peux vous assurer que les années vous ont embellie, Éowyn.

En entendant son nom dans la bouche d'une inconnue, la dame du Rohan resta muette. Háma choisit ce moment pour ressortir.

– Le roi est levé, annonça-t-il, il a accepté de vous recevoir.

Son regard tomba sur Éowyn. Il s'inclina aussitôt.

– _Wesath hlæfdige min häl ! _/ Bonjour ma dame ! la salua-t-il.

Remise de sa surprise, la jeune femme lui rendit son salut par une petite révérence. Le Rohir revint sur la cavalière.

– Suivez-moi, _frèond min_, lui dit-il. Ne faites pas pas attendre le roi.

– J'arrive, ami Háma.

Le Rohir s'écarta pour laisser passer Frána qui s'avança. Elle s'arrêta au niveau d'Éowyn et fit une révérence.

– _Westu hlæfdige min häl ! _/ Au revoir ma dame !_**  
**_

Puis elle entra dans Méduseld, suivi par Háma.

* * *

**Comme j'ai oublié de le faire dans le dernier chapitre, je commence par ça dans celui-ci :**

**L'univers, l'histoire, les personnages, le génie sont à J.R.R. Tolkien. Certaines descriptions et passages sont inspirés des films de Peter Jackson. Les mots sont à la langue française. Frána est mon unique bien.**

**Je suis ravie de l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette fic, malgré le maigre premier chapitre que je vous ai donné. J'ignorais qu'ils y avaient autant de mes semblables, amoureux du Rohan, errant sur Fanfic. Si ici, seul le personnage d'Éowyn fait son apparition, je vous promets un déluge d'apparition pour le prochain chapitre qui devrait s'écrire bien vite puisque ma responsabilité scolaire me laisse un peu respirer pour le moment. Je cours m'y mettre !**

**Au passage, à chaque fois que vous laissez une review, une phrase de plus s'écrit dans le prochain chapitre. Ça encourage toujours !**

**_Ferthü mine frèondas häl !_ Portez-vous bien, mes amis !**

**skya.**


	3. I, chapitre trois

Playlist : "_Theme for Roha__n",_ Chance Thomas

* * *

**Merci à_ Reagan Greenleaf, Syana Argentia, La plume d'Elena, La petite souris_ et_ Futilement moi _pour leur review.**

**Merci à _LauXelle, Reagan Greenleaf, La plume d'Elena, YumeNoGensou_ et _Futilement moi_ pour suivre ma fic et à _Neiflheim_ pour l'avoir ajoutée à ses favoris.**

**Merci à mes lecteurs anonymes et à ce dont la langue maternelle n'est pas le français.**

**Un grand merci à ma courageuse bêta :  
_YaNa31_**

* * *

**La Cavalière du Sud  
**_(LOTR)_

* * *

**I.  
**_Venue de l'Est_

**CHAPITRE TROIS  
**_« Frána främ Sunne »_

* * *

**L**a porte se referma avec le même grondement qui l'avait ouverte. Frána se retrouva alors dans le même Château d'Or qu'elle avait quitté des années auparavant.

Tout de suite, l'air frais apporté par les vents venus des pics des Montagnes Blanches, fut étouffé par la chaleur de la salle qui, si au début fut agréable, devint vite lourde. Au centre, le plafond troué laissait s'engouffrer un courant d'air peu salvateur, tout en éclairant un âtre où s'élevait les vestiges d'un feu qui avait dû être flamboyant.

Frána détacha soigneusement sa cape de voyage. Elle la leva aussitôt pour éviter à ses pans crottés par sa chevauchée de salir le sol dallé. Des runes aux couleurs chaudes s'entrelaçaient sur ses pierres, grimpant jusqu'aux colonnes richement sculptées dans un bois rouge et or.

La salle était longue et large si bien qu'il fallait deux rangées de ces forts piliers surmontés de têtes de chevaux pour soutenir la haute voûte. Le soleil n'étant pas encore totalement réveillé, les ouvertures sur la longueur du toit n'illuminaient pas encore les coins sombres de la pièce déjà peu éclairée. Seules des torches, au fond, faisaient briller le trône monté sur une estrade de trois marches. Dessus, une silhouette, pour l'instant indescriptible, était assise.

Coiffant une nouvelle fois ses cheveux de ses doigts, soucieuse de se rendre présentable, Frána respira l'air de la salle et entreprit de la traverser aux côtés d'Háma. À sa droite comme à sa gauche, s'étiraient deux long couloirs. Chacun était orné à intervalle régulier de portes en bois. Pour avoir fréquenté ce lieu et ses résidents assez longtemps, Frána savait que la plupart donnait sur les appartements de la famille royale. Parfois, entre deux portes, se dressait un siège ou un banc. Une table voisinait celle de la salle de garde, à côté de l'entrée.

Levant un peu le nez, la cavalière nota les nombreuses tentures suspendues au-dessus de sa tête, puis, balayant les murs du regard, remarqua les tapisseries qui les ornaient.

Les Rohirrim étaient très amoureux de leur histoire. Les tapisseries étaient donc précieuses car elles étaient les témoins des exploits passés des fils d'Eorl. Chaque famille avait ses propres tapisseries, mais la plus connue se trouvait à Méduseld. Accrochée prés du trône, elle représentait Eorl chevauchant le fameux cheval blanc du Rohan. Elle faisait face à une semblable, toute aussi magnifique, représentant Helm Poing-de-Marteau soufflant dans son cor.

Autrefois, Frána aimait contempler ces travaux, preuve que les femmes Rohirrim étaient aussi habiles avec une aiguille que leur mari avec une épée. La cavalière, elle, malgré toute sa bonne volonté et ses efforts, était une piètre tisseuse.

Háma et elle passèrent outre le foyer au centre de la salle. À cette distance, Frána put enfin distinguer Théoden, fils de Thengel, roi du Rohan. Assis dans son trône de bois et d'or, il respirait l'autorité et inspirait le respect. Beaucoup le considérait comme un roi bon et un souverain généreux et bienveillant. Mais, aujourd'hui, la cavalière sentait que quelque chose s'était éteint chez le Seigneur de la Marche. Le regard bleu de ses ancêtres fixait l'horizon, fatigué, comme aveugle. Frána se demanda même, une fois arrivée devant le trône aux accoudoirs en forme de cheval, s'il avait remarqué sa présence.

Le reste de Méduseld se trouva désormais derrière elle, l'Anórienne s'arrêta au pied de l'estrade et s'inclina devant le roi :

– _Ic grete ethe, Hlaford min _/ Je vous salue, mon Seigneur.

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse, sinon le sifflement du vent sur le toit. Ce fut au bout de quelques secondes que le silence du roi devint embarrassant.

Relevant la tête, Frána le scruta pour voir s'il l'avait bien entendue. Après tout, son rohirique n'était plus tout frais et c'était une langue si précise, qu'une mauvais articulation pouvait brouiller tout le sens d'un discours. Mais le Seigneur de la Marche n'avait pas cillé. Toujours droit dans son trône, il fixait avec intensité un point devant lui, n'ayant pas daigné regarder la cavalière.

Cette dernière un peu gênée demanda de l'aide à Háma par un regard. L'huissier gravit alors les trois marches le séparant du trône et se pencha vers son roi.

– _Hlaford min_, l'appela-t-il dans un murmure comme s'il le réveillait.

Soudain, les yeux du souverain s'animèrent et, après quelques battements de paupières, se posèrent sur Frána qui s'empressa de reprendra sa position de révérence.

– _Wilcuman, feorran cumen _/ Bienvenue, arrivante de loin ! clama-t-il. _Arísath nú _/ Levez-vous.

D'abord surprise et désorientée par le rohirique du roi qui avait des intonations impérieuses, rendant difficile sa compréhension, Frána finit par se relever. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Théoden. Elle y vit enfin la lueur qu'elle y avait si souvent vu.

– Voilà bien longtemps que le Château d'Or ne t'avait accueillie, Frána, fille de l'Est.

Il y avait quelque chose de lent dans sa voix. Ses phrases étaient ponctuées de court silence, comme si, pour lui, parler était un effort, un effort presque douloureux. Cette impression mit la cavalière mal à l'aise, tandis qu'il poursuivait :

– Ton retour me ravirait, s'il n'avait pas devancé celui du soleil.

– Et pourtant, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il est le symbole de mon pays, répliqua Frána. Ainsi, pour rien au monde, je n'oserai lui manquer de respect en le devançant dans son éternelle course. Je m'excuse de me présenter à vous de si bonne heure, mais je ne pouvais attendre plus longtemps pour contempler Edoras et son roi.

Le roi sourit à la politesse flatteuse de l'Anórienne.

– Tu aurais pu nous contempler autant de fois que tu le désirais lors de ces dix-sept dernières années. Mais depuis tout ce temps, tu as quitté le Rohan sans jamais revenir sur ces terres qui t'ont si bien accueillie.

– Même si j'y suis très attachée, le Rohan ne m'a pas vu naître, rappela la cavalière qui avait cru percevoir une pointe de reproche dans les paroles du roi. La guerre fut certes cruelle en m'arrachant à vous, mais mes devoirs me rappelaient au près d'eux. Aujourd'hui, je m'en suis défaite et m'autorise enfin à revenir vers vous. Si vous me le permettez, j'aimerai rattraper cette absence que j'ai tant de fois regretté.

– Si tu as réussi à te libérer de l'entrave de la guerre, elle nous menace toujours autant...

Ici, le roi s'interrompit un temps. Il profita de ce silence improvisé pour étouffer une toux. Háma fit mine de s'approcher, mais il l'arrêta d'une main. Puis il revint sur Frána.

– Les temps sont durs, reprit-il d'une voix encore encombrée par ses toussotements, et les alliances d'hier ne sont plus ce qu'elles furent.

L'allusion au Gondor retentit clairement aux oreilles de la cavalière qui fut blessée que Théoden la place parmi les colporteurs de rumeur ridicule. Aussi s'autorisa-t-elle une respiration avant de répondre :

– Monseigneur, l'ombre vient pour nous tous. Moi qui l'ai vue en face, laissez-moi être à vos côtés quand elle viendra pour vous.

Le rire partit trop vite pour laissé le temps au roi de le retenir. Il lui arracha une nouvelle quinte de toux.

– Ainsi, tes années passées auprès des gardiens de la cité de Minas Tirith t'ont bien abruties, conteuse d'histoires, dit-il dès que sa gorge le lui permit. Nous sommes le royaume de la Marche, les descendants d'Eorl le Jeune. Jamais nous n'avons laissé l'ombre du Mordor s'aventurer sur nos plaines, tandis que Denethor a bien failli perdre Osgiliath. Et tu viens, Gondorienne, nous proposer ton aide. Apportes-tu des armes ? des hommes ? Où n'es-tu venue qu'avec ton cheval et tes histoires ?

Frána laissa la question du fils de Thengel résonner dans Méduseld, alors qu'elle tentait de contrôler l'irritation qu'elle créait en elle.

– Vous ne manquez pas de chevaux, cela est connu. Ni de cavaliers pour les monter ou d'armes pour vous défendre. Mais j'ai fais un bien long voyage, monseigneur, à travers des lieux et des années, pour revenir auprès de vous.

Comme sa voix tremblait, elle l'a raffermie et poursuivit un peu plus fort :

– Et si le Rohan dépend de son roi, alors je doute que l'acier soit la seule chose dont vos sujets aient besoin.

– Surveillez vos paroles et le ton que vous employez, _Frána främ Sunlending _/ Frána d'Anórien !

Ces mots surprirent l'étrangère, car ils ne furent pas prononcés par le roi, mais par un coin sombre. Aussi tourna-t-elle son regard vers sa droite, là d'où provenait la voix. Elle ne vit d'abord que l'obscurité, mais, soudain, cette dernière se mit à bouger et un homme s'en détacha.

Il n'était pas bien grand, certainement dépassait-il à peine Háma. Ses fins cheveux aussi noirs que l'endroit d'où il venait de sortir, frôlaient ses épaules recouvertes d'un long manteau sombre. Sa peau était d'une pâleur accablante, la cavalière fut même surprise de ne pas l'avoir remarquée dans la pénombre. Le bleu de ses yeux aux lourdes paupières, était tout aussi pâle. Il avançait d'un pas lent et traînant, mais silencieux. Frána suivit cette apparition du regard jusqu'au trône.

– Soyez plutôt reconnaissante envers le roi de vous recevoir malgré l'heure et son état, poursuivit l'homme une voix aux intonations froides et sifflantes.

Puis il s'agenouilla auprès de Théoden. Ce dernier parut soulager de le voir. Cela fit sourire les fines lèvres d'un rose maladif de l'homme.

Frána le fixa quelques secondes, muette, jusqu'à ne plus avoir de doute. Elle connaissait cette ombre, cette voix reconnaissable entre toute.

– Grima, murmura-t-elle très bas.

L'homme l'entendit néanmoins et lui répondit en relevant la tête vers elle. Il semblait étonné que l'étrangère se souvienne de qui il était et de son nom.

– Conseiller, dit Háma toujours prés de l'estrade, je ne vous savais pas au château.

Frána perçut l'infirme note de mépris dans la voix du Rohir. Grima posa ses yeux sur l'huissier. Il garda quelques secondes le silence avant de répondre :

– Préoccupé par sa santé, le roi m'a demandé de venir aux aurores. Il ne se sent pas mieux. Ainsi, c'est pour son bien et celui du royaume que je suis ici. C'est mon devoir.

Il appuya ses paroles en posant une main sur le dossier du trône.

– Mais elle, poursuivit-il en désignant Frána de la tête, de quel droit est-elle ici ? De quel droit ose-t-elle déranger notre pauvre roi ?

Il s'exprimait d'une manière à ce que l'étrangère comprenne que sa présence ne le ravissait point. Háma prit sa défense.

– L'amie Frána vient ici demander l'hospitalité de Théoden, notre roi, car elle ne désire pas remettre en question son autorité dans sa propre demeure. Et ceci est tout à fait honorable.

– Est-ce ainsi que l'on demande l'hospitalité à l'Est ? répliqua le conseiller qui posa un regard rieur sur la concernée. Aussi honorable soit sa demande, cela ne pardonne pas le ton qu'elle a employé.

Háma s'apprêta à répliquer, mais Frána le devança :

– Non, c'est vrai, mais mes excuses y aideront peut-être.

Elle quitta Grima des yeux et revint sur le roi que l'apparition de son conseiller avait rendu silencieux.

– Je vous pris de m'excuser mon roi, si mes paroles vous ont offensé. Ce n'était pas mon intention, pas plus que de vous déranger. J'ai été avertie de votre état avant de me présenter devant vous. À l'avenir, je tâcherai de faire attention, mais je vous prie de ne pas laisser des paroles incontrôlées obscurcir mes véritables intentions. Car je n'aspire qu'à vous apporter un peu de réconfort, à vous et à vos gens, en ces heures sombres.

– Si j'en crois les histoires qu'on nous rapporte de l'Est, vous feriez mieux de d'abord songer à votre propre confort avant de vous préoccuper de celui d'autrui, répondit Grima. J'ai cru comprendre qu'Osgiliath avait été prise.

– Et aussitôt récupérée par Minas Tirith qui saura veiller à sa sécurité le temps que dura la guerre, assura fièrement la cavalière. Quant à mon confort, conseiller, apprenez que j'ai eu dix-sept ans pour y songer. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que ma place est au Rohan.

– Je vous assure qu'avec notre cavalerie, notre paix imperturbable depuis le début de la guerre et les rumeurs que votre pays a colporté à notre sujet, nous saurons nous passer de votre présence dans les murs de notre cité.

Ici, Grima jeta un regard au coin à Háma.

– Murs que vous n'auriez jamais dû franchir sans l'autorisation du roi, poursuivit-il d'un ton vibrant d'accusation.

Le soldat, à qui déjà les propos tenu par le conseiller sur Frána ne plaisaient pas, apprécia encore moins cette remarque. Aussi voulut-il rétorquer :

– Je ne voyais pas ce que...

– Ah, paix ! le coupa le roi s'extirpant de sa léthargie. Paix, vous deux ! Comment puis-je espérer compter sur mes gens si tous ce qu'ils savent faire c'est se chamailler à m'en percer les tympans ? Huissier Háma, à l'avenir, vous viendrez m'avertir de tout visiteur se présentant à nos portes, que je sois levé ou non. Dans ce second cas, vous vous en remettrez à Grima. Quant à vous, vous êtes là pour me conseiller et c'est chose faite. Cantonnez-vous donc à ça.

Les deux hommes baissèrent la tête en signe de soumission. Frána vit deux enfants se faisant gronder pour s'être battus.

Ayant terminer le sermon de son huissier et de son conseiller, le roi du Rohan se tourna vers elle et rendit son verdict :

– Je ne vois aucun mal à ce que notre amie Frána reste parmi nous quelques temps.

Un sourire de gratitude s'esquissait sur les lèvres de l'Anórienne, alors que la protestation du conseiller s'élevait :

– Mais monseigneur...

– J'ai pris ma décision et ne compte pas y revenir. Frána est désormais notre hôte. On ne dira pas que la vieillesse a altéré ma générosité.

– Je vous remercie, _h__laford min_, fit la cavalière en s'inclinant de gratitude.

Elle ne sut ce qu'il irrita le plus Grima : son rohirique ou la décision de Théoden.

– Mon roi, se borna-t-il, sans vouloir remettre en cause votre générosité, nous ne pouvons accueillir l'étrangère. Nous n'avons pas la place nécessaire pour la loger au château.

– Il n'est pas utile de vous donner tant de mal pour moi, conseiller, répondit Frána. Je résiderai en ville où je ne doute pas que mes vieilles amitiés sauront me trouver un toit.

– Voyez Grima ! Cessez de chercher des complications, dit Théoden dont le sourire ravi redonnait vie à son visage.

La cavalière préféra éviter les éclairs que lui lancèrent les yeux du conseiller et s'inclinant une dernière fois devant le Seigneur de la Marche :

– Soyez remercié, Théoden, roi du Rohan, pour votre hospitalité. Je vous salue et me retire. _Eorl blètsian gë / _Eorl vous bénisse.

Puis elle se tourna vers Grima.

– Conseiller, je me réjouis de vous revoir après toutes ces années, dit-elle simplement avant de s'incliner une nouvelle fois et de se diriger vers les portes.

– Háma, veuillez raccompagner notre amie, ordonna Théoden au Rohir. Ensuite revenez à moi, que nous parlions d'affaires importantes.

– À vos ordres, _Hlaford min_, fit l'Éored avant de rejoindre l'Anórienne.

Le regard furieux de Gríma les suivit jusqu'à ce que la portes se soit refermée derrière eux.

* * *

**Oui, oui, oui... Je sais : ça faisait longtemps.**

**J'ai dû remplir certaines obligations scolaires qui ont sérieusement restrint mon temps libre – mon inspiration s'est donc mise en veille et j'ai vogué sur d'autres océans que celui-ci. Mais me revoilà !**

**Pour longtemps, j'espère. Je peux au moins vous assurer que le prochain chapitre est tout prêt à être publié – dans quelques jours – et il est long. À la base, il ne devait faire qu'un avec celui-ci, mais ma plume s'est un peu emballée. Enfin, j'espère que ça vous ira tout de même.**

**Je m'attèle à la suite le plus vite possible, ayant enfin réussi à échapper à mes études. Mais les longues siestes au soleil ne sont pas faites pour moi et je préfère l'odeur du papier, à l'odeur de la crème solaire.**

****_Ferthü mine frèondas häl !  
_******skya.**


	4. I, chapitre quatre

Playlist : "_Le__gend"_, Adrian von Ziegler

* * *

**Merci à _Syana Argentina_ et à _La plume d'Elena _pour leur review.**_  
_

**Merci à mes lecteurs anonymes et à ce dont la langue maternelle n'est pas le français.**

**Un grand merci à celle qui garde vos yeux de lecteur vierges et purs de toutes fautes insultantes :  
_YaNa31, _ma bêta  
**

* * *

**La Cavalière du Sud**  
(LOTR)

* * *

**I.****  
**_Venue de l'Est_

**CHAPITRE QUATRE  
**_Conteuse d'Histoires_

* * *

**F**íal habitait à la taverne d'Æthelmund.

Située sur la route principale de la ville, c'était une bâtisse assez longue. En voyant sa façade, on doutait que ces propriétaires y vivaient prospères. L'entrée était creusée en une simple ouverture d'où s'échappait une odeur et une lumière qui donnaient envie d'y passer la tête pour voir l'intérieur. Ce dernier était assez surprenant car pas aménagé comme les maisons rohiriques en avaient l'habitude.

Le foyer au centre était toujours présent, mais il était cerclé par des tables en bois où l'on pouvait s'asseoir à l'aide de bas tabouret. Au fond, une tenture dissimulait une pièce à l'obscurité quasi-intime, où personne ne pouvait entrer. On voyait que l'endroit était fait pour recevoir.

L'établissement avait vu le jour sous son précédent propriétaire, le vieux Æthelmund. Sa taverne avait été la première et la seule jamais aménagée à Edoras, les Rohirrims buvant autrefois une coupe à Méduseld, au retour d'une victoire. Le succès ne fut donc pas immédiat, mais Æthelmund finit par gagner le respect et l'admiration de ses compères. Il prospéra, se maria, eut des enfants, ses tonneaux vides, sa bourse pleine, une vie longue et mourut à l'âge très respectable de 80 ans. Fíal était sa petite fille.

Son père, Æthelric, avait repris l'affaire de son père, bien contre son gré, car il rêvait à l'époque de devenir tisserand – métier assez étrange pour un Rohir, mais dans lequel on ne réussissait pas moins, ce qui le rendait respectable. Mais c'était son seul héritage. Il retroussa ses manches. Il réussit à faire perdurer la taverne familiale. Il se maria à Mancha, une paysanne venue de l'Estfolde, qui l'épousa peut-être plus pour sa taverne que pour son éventuel charme.

Car Mancha aimait cette chère bâtisse qu'elle géra d'une main de maître pendant des années, sa voix tonitruante hurlant sur son son mari qui, trop occupé à rêver de tapisserie, ne faisait pas la moitié de son travail. Il paraissait improbable, avec tout le temps que la mère Mancha passait à tenir la maison, qu'elle puisse en avoir suffisamment pour faire des enfants. Pourtant, elle en trouva – deux fois. Fíal fut la deuxième.

Du haut de ses neuf ans, la petite Rohir aidait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait ses parents. Pourtant, elle-même ne rêvait pas de reprendre la taverne plus tard. Mais elle savait que ça faisait plaisir à ses parents et, surtout, qu'il fallait remplacer son grand frère qui était maintenant « trop vieux pour ce genre de choses ».

Fiór était l'aîné de Fíal. C'était une tête rousse brûlée, têtu comme un Nain, tout le temps à crier et à courir. Le genre d'adolescent qui veut tout vivre, trop vite. Pour l'esprit calme et rêveur de Fíal s'était quelque chose d'incompréhensible. De ce fait, Fíal détestait Fiór et Fiór détestait Fíal. Ainsi les frère et sœur s'aiment-ils.

Fiór, c'est sûr, aurait aimé la taverne le soir du retour de Frána. Car ce soir rentraient les cohortes de l'Ouestfolde et l'Esfolde, ce qui présageait beaucoup de monde et autant de boisson.

Les cavaliers étaient arrivés très tôt, le soleil se couchait à peine. Les premiers avaient pris d'assaut les tables autour du foyer où mijotait déjà le repas préparé par Mancha. Le reste avait occupé de manière assez aléatoire le reste de la salle, puis s'était entassé entre les tabourets et s'amoncelait dans l'entrée.

Tout ce monde rappelait à Fíal à quelque point elle était petite et entravée, elle qui rêvait de l'horizon et du ciel – un esprit trop grand dans un corps trop petit et un monde trop vaste. Ainsi, coincée, oppressée par tous ses cavaliers, la fillette avait peur d'être écrasée. Elle s'asseyait donc sur la marche de l'ouverture du fond, à attendre le moment où elle pourrait aller se coucher.

Elle commençait déjà à somnoler, lorsque, tout à coup, le bruyant brouhaha des conversations et des bonnes blagues s'arrêta. Ceci eut le même effet que le chant du coq qui vient briser la douce quiétude du sommeil et Fíal se redressa brutalement. Elle ne les vit pas, mais deux Rohirrims venaient de se faufiler à l'intérieur de l'auberge.

À leur entrée, tous se turent et les fixèrent. La salle se remplit de ce silence vibrant qui annonce le tonnerre. Ce silence donna, même pour l'innocente chose qu'était Fíal, une importance particulière aux deux nouveaux arrivants.

Ces derniers demeurèrent un temps sans bouger, semblant se délecter de cette atmosphère, loin d'en être gênés. Cette attitude presque nonchalante laissait deviner qu'ils étaient habitués à tant d'attention.

Puis, l'un s'avança, ôta son casque et balaya la taverne du regard. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

– _Wæt, mágas gärlic mïn !_ clama-t-il. _Wæt ëac æt !_ / À boire, mes frères de lance ! À boire et à manger !

– _Wæt ëac æt, Eoredane ! Wæt, Éomer ! _/ À boire et à manger, maître de cavalerie ! À boire, Éomer ! reprit la salle d'une voix qui fit trembler les murs.

Fíal sursauta lorsque tous, levant leur chope pour trinquer, rirent de bons cœurs pour accueillir Éomer et Théodred, maréchaux de la Marche. Tous deux allèrent s'asseoir autour du foyer où on se poussa pour leur faire place.

Fíal, sans les voir, savait qui ils étaient. À neuf ans, certes, on s'intéresse peu à la politique et à la situation militaire de son pays, sauf quand on a un grand frère comme Fiór qui rêvait de devenir cavalier de la Marche. Combien de fois avait-elle vu son frère clamer qu'un jour il chevaucherait aux côtés de Théodred, prince héritier du Rohan, ou d'Éomer, son cousin, avant que sa mère ne le chasse à coup de torchon de la table sur laquelle il avait sauté pour se donner plus d'importance.

En se rasseyant, elle se plaignit que Fiór soit sorti avant l'arrivée des deux Rohirrims. Intenable fripon, il était certainement allé retrouvé Liór, Haleth et les autres dés que Mancha fut trop occupée pour le surveiller. Quel dommage ! Fíal sentait bien que, s'il venait à apprendre qu'il avait manqué la venue des Maréchaux, Fiór passerait la soirée, peut-être même la nuit, à s'en plaindre.

Le sommeil risquant d'en être difficile à trouver, la gamine se leva, s'apprêtant à écarter la tenture qui cachait la pièce du fond. Ici, une voix accomplit un exploit en réussissant à la retenir malgré le bruit ambiant :

– Fíal ! Fíal !

Fíal se retourna. Elle vit alors la tête frisé de son frère jaillir de la foule. Il avait couru, vu son front ruisselant.

– Salut, soeurette ! dit-il tout en tentant de reprendre sa respiration. J'ai réussi à tous les ramener.

– Tous ? répéta Fíal en haussant les sourcils. C'est qui, tous ?

– Bah, les copains, tu sais. Haleth est juste partit chercher Elthaín qui ne doit pas être loin.

À ce moment-là, trois adolescents les rejoignirent. Il y avait un garçon et une fille tellement semblables qu'ils ne pouvaient être que jumeaux, et une autre fille aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux vert. Lorsque Fíal eut reconnu Líam, sa soeur, Liór et Eríana, elle comprit et se tourna furieuse vers son frère.

– Non, Fiór ! dit-elle. Maman a dit qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'il ne fallait pas la déranger.

– Ne sois pas rabat-joie, petite sœur ! On est tous là pour elle.

– Mais si on la dérange, fit Líam, on ne va pas...

– Tais-toi, frérot ! le coupa Liór d'une voix qui avait du mal à retenir son enthousiasme. Si tu veux rentrer à la maison, t'as qu'a y aller !

Líam jeta un regard mauvais à sa sœur, mais se tut sentant qu'il était seul contre le reste du groupe. Eríana regardait autour d'elle.

– Quelqu'un sait où est Elthaín ? demanda-t-elle.

– Haleth est parti le chercher, lui répondit Fiór. Il est rentrait aujourd'hui avec les cavaliers de l'Ouestfolde. Tiens, les voilà !

Ici, trois adolescents rejoignirent le groupe. Haleth avait les traits fins des gens calmes et Elthaín ce beau visage que l'on voit peints sur les fresques. Il tenait par la main une jeune fille brune aux joues creuses.

– Ah ! Te voilà, Honöhra, lui lança Liór ce qui fit sursauter l'adolescente. On avait peur de t'avoir perdue dans la foule.

– Bon, maintenant qu'on est tous là, on a plus qu'à aller la chercher, fit Fiór en s'avançant vers sa soeur.

Cette dernière se mit devant la tenture, lui barrant la route.

– Maman a dit non, Fiór.

– Allez, Fíal ! fit Eríana. On peut au moins la voir.

– Tu es sûre que c'est bien elle, au moins ? demanda Liór.

– Oui, lui assura Haleth d'une voix calme, c'est mon père, lui-même, qui l'a amenée ici, ce matin.

Fiór l'approuva de la tête et s'approcha un peu plus de sa sœur qui ne bougeait pas.

– Fiór, s'il te plait, dit-elle.

– Allez, Fíal, laisse-nous voir la conteuse d'histoires.

– Fiór...

– Bon, fit Elthaín en s'approchant à son tour, petite teigne, tu ne nous laisses pas le choix...

Il lâcha la main d'Honöhra, vint se planter devant la fillette et, d'un coup, la saisit par la taille pour la soulever. Fíal poussa un petit cri alors qu'il la posait sur son épaule.

– Fonce, Fiór ! lança alors Elthaín une fois la petite maîtrisée.

Fiór ne lui fit pas dire deux fois et disparut derrèire la tenture. Cette dernière dissimulait les chambres de ses parents et de celle qu'il partageait avec sa sœur.

Fíal se débattait vainement sur l'épaule d'Elthaín, ce qui fit sourirent Eríana et Liór. De son côté, Honöhra trouvait ça moins drôle.

– Repose-la, Elthaín, dit-elle timidement, comme si elle craignait que la foule ne s'abatte sur elle si elle osait parler.

Mais Elthaín ne l'entendit entre les voix des cavaliers et celle de Fíal qui criait :

– Lâche-moi, Elthaín ! C'est pas drô...

– Qu'est-ce qui passe ici ? gronda la terrible voix de Mancha derrière eux.

Soudain, tous se figèrent de peur, même Fíal qui cessa de donner des coups de pied. Eríana et Honöhra sursautèrent et Líam et Liór se collèrent l'un contre l'autre. Les yeux d'Elthaín s'écarquillèrent et il préféra reposer Fíal par terre. Ce fut Haleth qui trouva le premier le courage de se retourner pour faire face à la terrible Mancha.

– Bonsoir, madame...

– Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes tous là ? demanda Mancha d'une voix qui aurait pu rivaliser avec le tonnerre.

Les cavaliers les plus proches, croyant qu'on s'adressait à eux, s'étaient retournés pour observer la scène.

À côté d'Haleth, Fíal baissait la tête, espérant qu'il ne viendrait pas à l'esprit de sa mère de s'adresser directement à elle. Mais Mancha avait ce pouvoir magique que possède tout les parents, de lire dans les pensées de leurs enfants.

– Fíal, où est ton frère ? Lui demanda-t-elle donc.

Le reste du groupe demeura silencieux.

– I-Il, balbutia la fillette poussé par l'obéissance que doivent les enfants à leurs aînés.

– Je suis là, maman ! clama la voix de son frère à travers la tenture. Et j'amène de la compagnie.

Ici, il sortit de derrière le drap et en tira une femme à l'air pas vraiment endormi, mais qu'on venait visiblement de tirer d'une léthargie plus que confortable.

– Fiór, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? dit-elle d'une voix lointaine.

– C'est _Frána främ Sunlending_, murmura un soldat dans la salle.

Aussitôt, le silence emplit de nouveau la taverne, ce même silence qui avait accueilli les deux Maréchaux de la Marche. Notant l'état dans lequel son arrivée avait mis la salle, la nouvelle venue haussa d'étonnement ses sourcils au-dessus de ses yeux noisette.

Le soldat avait vu juste : c'était bien Frána.

Après avoir quitté Méduseld où on lui avait offert un accueil mitigé, l'étrangère avait rendu visité à ses « vieilles amitiés », préférant éviter de trop forcer la main au conseiller du roi. Ainsi était-elle entrée dans la taverne d'Æthelmund.

Autrefois, Frána fréquentait souvent la taverne. Mais elle n'y buvait pas ou sinon rarement. Elle y venait surtout parce qu'elle y trouvait une audience, une audience pour ses histoires.

Avec Fiór, cela faisait la deuxième fois qu'on l'appelait « conteuse d'histoires » en une journée. Conteuse d'histoires, Frána l'était et c'était dans cette taverne qu'elle s'était forgée cette réputation.

Les Eorlingas était un peuple dont l'histoire et la culture était principalement transmises à l'orale. Non pas que les Rohirrims ne sachent pas écrire. Méduseld possédait une bibliothèque, bien qu'elle était réputée vide, sinon quelques ouvrages datant d'un âge antérieur à la création du Rohan. En réalité, aux silencieuses heures passées à déchiffrer des signes sur un bout de papier, les cavaliers de la Marche préféraient les épopées glorieuses que l'on déclamait avec grandeur à une foule en admiration.

Mais les mots, une fois libérés dans l'air, sont condamnés à l'oubli. Ainsi est faite la mémoire des Hommes. Contre authenticité loyale des Nains et l'antique sagesse des Elfes, elle a le souci du principal et le refus de l'ornement. Beaucoup de Rohirrim pouvaient dire qu'Eorl montait un Mearas à la bataille des Champs de Celebrant, mais peu savaient que ce cheval se nommait Frélarof, qu'il connaissait la langue des Hommes. Les détails sont si légers qu'ils s'effacent facilement, mais l'Histoire est faite de détails. Sans eux, elle devient légende et de légende, elle devient mythe et certaines choses qui n'auraient jamais dû être oubliées, sont alors perdues à jamais. À cela, Frána ne pouvait se résoudre.

L'Anórienne n'était pas née avec une passion pour la culture du Rohan : elle en était tombée amoureuse. Elle avait admiré les tapisseries du Château d'Or, écoutait les chants des maîtres de chevaux, et, comme un plat qu'on finit trop vite, elle en avait plus voulu plus. Elle n'en trouva pas et se heurta à un silence qui lui déchira les oreilles après le chant merveilleux des héritiers d'Eorl. Dans ce brutal néant, elle vit une lumière.

Elle savait les archives du Gondor ancestrales, pleines d'un savoir qui égalait la mémoire des mages. Ainsi, elle quitta pour la première fois Edoras pour aller arpenter les plus sombres recoins de Minas Tirith. Un trésor l'y attendait. Elle y lut l'affrontement entre Fram et le dragon Scatha, la mort d'Eorl le Jeune, la guerre contre les Gens-de-Chariot, la disparition de Baldor dans le passage des morts,... Elle lut jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Puis, forte de tout ce savoir, elle retourna à Edoras pour le faire partager.

Cela lui attira la sympathie des Rohirrims qui étaient flattés par l'intérêt que leur portait cette Anórienne. Les histoires épuisées, on lui en demanda d'avantage. Les Eorlingas étaient attirés par le récit de la mort de Marhari à la bataille des Champs ou des fils du roi Folcwine qui partirent en Ithilien pour ne plus jamais en revenir. Frána repartit donc chercher les réponses à la Cité Blanche et revint les conter.

Ainsi était allé le monde. Jusqu'à il y a dix-sept ans.

Voyant Frána ainsi amené par son fils, Mancha s'approcha et dit :

– _Hlæfdige min _/ Ma dame, veuillez excuser mon fils, je lui avais pourtant bien dit de ne pas vous déranger. Je savais que vous aviez chevauché longtemps pour nous revenir, aussi lui avais-je dit de vous laisser vous reposer. Et toi, chenapan ! Veux-tu bien présenter tes excuses.

Fiór se sentit honteux d'être ainsi réprimandé par sa mère devant des cavaliers de la Marche. Il répliqua donc sur ce ton que prennent les adolescent qui ne veulent plus être traités comme des enfants :

– Mais maman, tu nous as tellement parlé de la conteuse d'histoire. Tu nous a dit qu'elle savait des choses que tout le monde a oublié, de comment elle réveillait le passé pour le faire chanter avec elle. On voulait juste savoir si c'était vrai.

Plusieurs soldats rirent aux mots du garçon. Frána aurait, elle-même, certainement rougie, si Mancha lui en avait laissé le temps.

– Veuillez l'excuser, _hlæfdige min_. Vous savez comment sont les enfants ? Toujours à faire des caprices.

– Ce n'est rien, Mancha, assura la cavalière suffisamment rapidement pour éviter à la bouche déjà ouverte de Fiór de lâcher des paroles qui aurait pu lui valoir une bonne correction. Et, s'il vous plaît, arrêtez de m'appeler _« hlæfdige »_. Venant de vous, ça me met très mal à l'aise. Ensuite, écoutons le caprice de ce garçon. Le plus grand tort qu'on fait à un enfant, c'est de l'obliger à se taire.

Puis, se tournant vers Fiór, elle lui demanda :

– Alors, qu'est-ce que tu me veux, petit capricieux, pour m'avoir tirée de mon lit ?

Fiór ouvrit la bouche et hésita. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule où il vit toute la taverne, suspendue à ses lèvres. Il fut frappé d'une soudaine timidité qui, à son grand regret, fit légèrement tressaillir sa voix :

– On voulait juste que vous nous racontiez une histoire.

Il entendit quelques soldats sourire dans son dos alors que Frána écarquillait les yeux de surprise.

– Une histoire ? répéta-t-elle. Par Anarion, mais ça doit bien faire dix-sept ans que je n'ai pas raconté d'histoire.

– S'il vous plaît, Anórienne, supplia Liór à côté de son jumeaux, qui avait cru à un refus. Juste une.

Et avant que Frána ne put formuler une réponse, une autre voix s'éleva de la foule, criant :

– Que voilà une brillante idée ! Cela nous divertira certainement. Tous les hommes dans cette salle, ainsi que moi-même, nous avons autrefois été témoins de vos talents, conteuse, et nous plaignons ses enfants qui ont eu le malheur de naître trop tard pour vous connaître. Allons, contez une histoire, Anórienne ! Cela nous rappellera le bon vieux de temps. Moi, Éomer, troisième Maréchal de la Marche, je réclame une histoire de l'Anórienne !

En entendant qui lui parlait ainsi, Frána chercha dans la foule ledit Éomer. Elle le trouva prés du foyer central, quelques soldats s'étant écartés à ses paroles pour lui permettre d'être vu. Il s'était levé et avait pris le même air impérieux que lorsqu'il avait parlé à ses hommes.

Lui et Théodred avaient été témoins de l'arrivée de l'Anórienne. Lorsque Fiór avait formula sa demande, un sourire avait étiré leurs lèvres, preuve de souvenirs bons et joyeux. C'était avec ce sourire qu'Éomer s'était adressé à la salle et ce fut avec ce sourire que Frána le vit.

Il fut difficile de dire ce qui passa sur le visage de la cavalière à la vue du neveu du roi. C'était ce genre d'étonnement qui vous frappe lorsque vous manquez de peu de vous faire écraser par un roc dégringolant d'une falaise – rare et soudain. Cela la cloua sur place et elle ne sut quoi répondre. Heureusement, une voix qui partageait l'avis du Maréchal, cria :

– Bien parlé, Éomer ! Une histoire de l'Anórienne !

– Une histoire de l'Anórienne ! reprit toute la salle.

Le regard de Frána, qui ne se remettait décidément pas de la chute du roc, tomba sur Théodred qui, s'il n'était pas debout prêt de son cousin, partageait son sourire. Aussitôt, l'Anórienne se détendit et, portée par le cri de la salle et le regard insistant des enfants, finit par céder :

– D'accord pour une histoire alors.

Tous poussèrent un cri de satisfaction, applaudirent, fêtèrent la chose d'une gorgée de cidre. Mancha même sourit. Sautillant de joie, les enfants conduisirent l'Anórienne jusqu'au foyer où des cavaliers se levèrent pour leur faire place. Éomer se rassit et les deux Maréchaux suivirent du regard la cavalière qui s'installa à quelques chaises d'eux. Frána leur jeta un rapide coup d'oeil avant de se tourner vers les enfants qui avaient pris place, soit à ses côtés d'elle, soit sur les genoux de leurs aînés.

– Une histoire donc. Très bien, mais laquelle ?

Ici, les enfants se regardèrent un instant, avant de comprendre qu'ils n'en savaient rien. Ils avaient tellement pensé au moment où ils pourraient enfin voir la conteuse, qu'ils n'avaient pas songé à ce qu'ils lui demanderaient. Ils en rougirent. Heureusement, on vint à leur secours.

– Racontez leur le Long Hiver, Anórienne, lança un soldat. J'ai souvenir que vous le racontiez bien.

Et comme il était approuvé par ses compères, les enfants se joignirent à l'avis général. L'on réclamait le Long Hiver. Frána hocha la tête et, prenant le ton que prennent ce qui se savent écoutés, commença :

– Autrefois vivait au Rohan Freca, un seigneur Dunlending de l'Ouestfolde. Son sang lui donnait une très mauvaise réputation parmi les autres nobles, néanmoins, il était un atout dans les relations entre les Rohirrims et ceux du pays des Duns. Aussi, Helm, roi du Rohan, le convoqua un jour à Edoras pour négocier une trêve avec les siens. Freca vint à Edoras, accompagné de Wulf. À Méduseld, les deux maisons se rencontrèrent et Wulf tomba amoureux de Freawaru, la fille de Helm. Sachant que ce mariage donnerait une position respectable à son héritier, Freca demanda la main de la dame au roi pour son fils. Peu désireux de marier sa fille unique à un seigneur Dunlending, Helm refusa. Freca réitéra sa demande jusqu'à en faire une condition de la trêve. Ici, Helm se fâcha et, comme Wulf avait fait des avances outrageuses à sa fille, tua Freca et banni Wulf du royaume.  
« Destitué de son titre, Wulf se réfugia au pays de Dun. Lorsqu'il raconta comment le roi du Rohan avait occis son père, beaucoup jurèrent de le venger. Ils s'allièrent aux corsaires de la baie de Belfalas et aux Haradrims, ennemis du Gondor. Menés par Wulf, les Dunlendings envahirent l'Ouestfolde, massacrant et brûlant tout sur leur passage. Edoras demanda des renforts au Gondor pour repousser l'invasion. Mais le Gondor devait lui-même résister aux attaques des Haradrims, envoyés par Wulf pour éviter une alliance. Seuls face aux Dunlendings, Edoras fut évacué et la Maison du roi fuit par les Montagnes Blanches. Haleth, fils de Helm, resta défendre sa cité avec son Éored. Il y fut tué et Wulf et ses hommes rentrèrent dans Edoras, massacrant ou asservissant ce qui n'avaient pu fuir. Wulf s'installa à Méduseld et se proclama roi du Rohan.

Tous regardaient l'Anórienne avec intensité, certains n'osaient même cligner des yeux ou respirer trop fort. Les flammes du foyer semblaient danser avec les mots prononcés par la cavalière.

– Helm se réfugia dans Fort-le-Cor à l'ouest. Leurs ennemis l'y attaquèrent, mais, grâce aux courages des armées du Folde et de l'Ouestfolde, Helm Poing-de-Marteau résista courageusement. Fort-le-Cor fut ainsi en siège des mois durant. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'hiver.  
« Le Rohan a connu trois hivers marquant dans son histoire. Celui-ci fut le premier. L'on dit que le froid s'abattit sur la Marche avec une telle force que les animaux migrèrent vers des climats plus cléments jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y eut plus un oiseau dans le ciel. On prétend qu'il faisait si froid que les nourrissons mouraient une fois sortis du ventre de leur mère, que les vieillards se serraient les uns aux autres, que les seigneurs dormaient avec leurs chevaux et que l'on tremblait juste pour ne pas finir gelé. On dit même que les soldats voulurent reprendre le siège, arrêté à l'arrivée du grand froid, préférant mourir par l'acier que par le froid. Mais l'hiver ne fut le seul ennemi qu'ils durent affronter car la famine survint. En effet, les Dunlendings avaient piétiné dans leur marche guerrière les récoltes des Rohirrims et vent glacial et la neige s'étaient chargés de détruire les dernières réserves.

Ici, quelques cavaliers frissonnèrent, comme si l'hiver que décrivait Frána avait soudain pris vie et s'était immiscé dans la salle.

– Ce furent de longs et tragiques mois pour les Eorlingas. Beaucoup d'entre eux moururent dans le froid et la faim. Le roi Helm s'éteignit lui-même dans des conditions tragiques. On le pleura longtemps, mais on ne perdit pas espoir  
« L'hiver finit par disparaître, déclenchant de terribles inondations. Les Rohirrims demeurèrent à l'abri dans leur refuge, tandis que les Dunlendings subirent de nombreuses pertes et le retrait des armées orientales. Le Gondor, débarrassé des Haradrims, put envoyer ses renforts au Rohan. Ils s'allièrent à l'armée de l'Estfolde et marchèrent vers Edoras. Les cavaliers de Fort-le-Cor ayant appris l'arrivée des Gondoriens, repoussèrent leurs assaillants et se dirigèrent, à leur tour, vers Edoras. Ils y retrouvèrent leurs alliés venus de l'Ouest et reprirent ensemble la Cité des fils d'Eorl. Fréalaf, neveu de Helm, tua Wulf, l'inposteur, et les Dunlendings furent chassés du Rohan.  
« Fréalaf monta sur le trône de Méduseld et, avec l'aide du Gondor, entreprit de reconstruire son royaume. On enterra Helm à Fort-le-Cor, après avoir brûlé la dépouille de Wulf devant son tombeau. Le forteresse conserva le nom de ce vaillant roi dont on peut encore entendre le cor résonner dans ces murs.

La fin du récit fut accueillit dans un silence total. Pendant quelques secondes, personne n'osa bouger, comme si les mots qui venaient d'être dits étaient aussi fragiles et aussi précieux que du cristal. Puis, progressivement, des applaudissement brisèrent la magie. On applaudit, on acclama et on souleva la conteuse pour la monter sur la table. Ainsi perchée, Frána salua son public.

Le groupe d'enfants sautillaient de cette joie qui n'appartient qu'à eux et redemandèrent à l'Anórienne une autre histoire. Mais Mancha coupa court leur enthousiasme en arguant qu'il était tard. Elle dit ça avec une telle autorité que cette fois-ci, personne n'osa la contredire. Tous sortirent, non sans remercier l'Anórienne. Seul Elthaín demeura, car il était un écuyer de la Marche. Fíal et Fiór allèrent se coucher – Fiór esquiva un coup de torchon de sa mère avant de disparaître derrière la tenture du fond.

La taverne reprit son activité et on laissa Frána descendre de son piédestal. Une fois à terre, l'Anórienne se dirigea vers deux soldats toujours assis devant leurs chopes.

– J'ose espérer que le spectacle vous a ravi, _hlafordas mine / _mes seigneurs, leur dit-elle une fois près d'eux.

Théodred et Éomer se tournèrent vers Frána. Un nouveau sourire s'empara des lèvres du deuxième à la vue de la conteuse. Le premier se leva et lui assura d'un ton un peu trop diplomatique :

– Fort bien, Anórienne. Nous sommes contents de voir que vous n'avez rien perdu de votre éloquence.

– Ne trouves-tu pas que tu te montres un peu trop solennel avec notre amie, cousin ? rit Éomer. Des années se sont écoulées, mais je ne pensais pas que tu aies oublié le visage de Frána, la cavalière du Sud.

Arquant un sourcil, la cavalière demanda au Maréchal si c'était effectivement le cas. Une rougeur passa furtivement sur ses joues, avant que Théodred ne lui assure :

– Comment pourrais-je oublier une si chère amie ? Je craignais juste que tu ne soies venue te venger de mon cousin qui t'as ainsi pousser sur le devant de la scène.

Un rire résonna dans la gorge de Frána.

– La boisson te fait dire n'importe quoi, dit Éomer alors que la chope de son cousin était à peine vidée de sa mousse. Vois-tu, cela a fait autant plaisir à Frána qu'à nous. Tais-toi, maintenant, et laisse-la donc s'asseoir avec nous. Et s'il faut que je me fasse pardonner, je lui offrirai à boire.

Après un nouveau rire, Frána accepta l'invitation. Elle s'assit entre ses deux vieux amis et Mancha apportait une chope.

Éomer et Théodred avaient fort changés. La guerre les avait vieillis et durcis. Mais ils s'échappaient toujours la même aura d'eux.

Il courait sur le visage d'Éomer cette fougue que l'âge ne lui avait pas ôté. Il n'était certes pas vieux, mais il voyait déjà s'éloigner ses années où adolescent, il était devenu homme en même temps qu'il entrait dans la Marche. Éomer était de ses hommes qui semblait échapper au temps et le temps se fatiguait à le rattraper – c'est à peine si l'on pouvait le voir se faire dévorer par une flamme dans son regard ardent.

Mais si Éomer était le feu, Théodred était l'eau. Il y avait entre eux ce lien indéfectible qui unit deux cousins, mais également deux amis, ce lien qui les rendait complémentaire, car c'est le propre d'une forte amitié . Théodred était de plusieurs années l'aîné de Éomer et cela se ressentait dans le calme qu'imposait sa carrure et la noblesse de son maintien.

Frána les avait tout deux connus alors qu'elle logeait à Méduseld, du temps où Théoden était plus clément. Ils partageaient le noblesse de leur sang et leur amour des longues chevauchées. Éomer était encore un enfant à l'époque, à peine plus âgé que Fíal, mais il avait conservé le souvenir de cette étrangère qu'il entraînait de force jusqu'aux remparts pour voir les Maréchaux de l'Ouest et de l'Est rentrer à Edoras.

Un autre lien unissait l'Anórienne à son cousin, plus proche d'elle en âge. Ensemble, Frána et Théodred avaient plus d'une fois parcouru les plaines du Folde et ce fut en sa compagnie que le fils de Théodred avait découvert Fort-le-Cor, forteresse du deuxième Maréchal, titre dont il hériterait un jour. Le prince avait déploré le départ de l'Anórienne, aussi lui avait-il quelques lettres avant que son devoir ne lui en donne plus le temps.

Ainsi tout trois étaient ravis de se retrouver et la discussion alla bon train.

– Quand es-tu revenue ? demanda Théodred.

– Je suis arrivée ce matin avec le soleil. Háma m'a accueillie.

– Ce brave Háma, fit Éomer après une gorgée, il a dû être fort étonné de te voir, lui qui n'a plus reçu d'étrangers depuis plusieurs mois. Le garçon qui était avec les enfants, Haleth, c'est son fils.

– Par Eorl ! Mais il doit bien avoir quinze ans ! s'exclama Frána avant de poursuivre dans un sourire : tant d'années ont passé et je reviens pour trouver Mancha, mère de deux enfants, Háma père également et huissier du roi et toi, Éomer, Maréchal de la Marche.

– Cela vous étonne ? Il est vrai que je ne montais pas encore mon propre cheval lorsque tu nous as quittés, mais il y a plus surprenant. Par exemple, n'as-tu point encore vu ma sœur ?

– Si vrai. La pauvre ne m'a pas reconnue, mais elle avait six ans la dernière fois que je l'ai vue. Elle est d'une beauté ravissante, Éomer, tu peux être fier. Mais, revenons plutôt à vous, Maréchaux. Ne devriez vous pas être, l'un à Fort-le-Cor, l'autre à Aldburg ?

Les deux Rohirrims se jetèrent un regard avant que Théodred ne réponde :

– La Maison du roi se réunit demain. Tous les Maréchaux ont été rappelés à Edoras.

– Ça n'a pas l'air de vous réjouir, remarqua Frána.

– Si tu savais, soupira Éomer. Tu es allée au palais ? Tu as donc rencontré Wormtongue ?

Comme Frána fronçait les sourcils, incrédule, il répéta :

– Wormtongue, le conseiller du roi. Grima.

– Wormtongue ? répéta l'Anórienne à moitié souriante. « Langue de Serpent », c'est comme ça que vous l'appelez ?

Et comme elle ne semblait toujours pas convaincue, Éomer se mit à fredonner :

_Dans le hall d'or, une ombre rampe  
__Sa face le soleil fait pâlir  
__Allons ! Paix ! Paix ! Tais-toi, serpent !  
__Nous empêche pas de dormir_

_Quand vient le jour, croupir tu vas  
Ronger tes ongles à l'abri, caché  
Derrière le trône et le roi  
Faible est son bras par toi griffé_

_La nuit venue, tu te tapis  
Dans ton trou noir, sale et puant  
Avec tes grimoires tout moisis  
D'où sortent tous tes sifflements_

_Allons ! Paix ! Paix ! Tais-toi serpent !  
Ta langue nous cass'les tympans _

– Ça suffit Éomer, cette chanson n'est pas digne de notre rang, intima Théodred.

Le Rohir marmonna quelques paroles qui furent étouffer par la gorgée qu'il bu.

Le prince du Rohan se tourna vers Frána. La chanson semblait l'avoir amusé et intrigué à la fois. Qu'avait donc fait Gríma à Éomer pour que de tels mots soient chantés à son sujet ? Il est vrai qu'au château, le conseiller ne s'était pas montré des plus accueillants, mais l'Anórienne avait mis cela sur le compte de son arrivée inopinée et de l'heure matinale.

Théodred lui fournit l'explication qu'elle désirait.

– Il y a quatre ans, Grima est entré au service de mon père en tant que conseiller. Il n'a jamais eu très bonne réputation. Mais, depuis quelques temps, mon père est devenu trop faible. Il a déjà laissé sa place de premier Maréchal à Elfhelm. Aussi il ne siège plus au conseil de sa Maison et y envoie Grima le suppléer. C'est lui qui nous a appelés à Edoras.

Le conseil du Roi réunissait tous les Maréchaux membre de sa Maison. Si Théodred et Éomer étaient les deuxième et troisième de la hiérarchie, le roi était habituellement au sommet. Théoden n'étant apparemment plus capable d'assumer ce rôle, Elfhelm avait maintenant les cohortes du Folde sous commandement. Dix-sept autres maréchaux avaient donc été rappelé à Edoras par le conseiller du roi, pour discuter de la situation militaire du royaume – une bonne partie devait se trouver dans cette taverne.

– Et vous ne lui faîtes pas confiance ? fit Frána après un hochement de tête.

– C'est un serpent, Frána ! répondit Éomer visiblement irrité à l'idée même de parler du conseiller. Envoyé ici pour entrer dans la Marche, il n'a jamais été capable de maîtriser même un poulain et s'est donc rabattu sur des loisirs des plus douteux. On dit que Saroumane lui a enseigné la magie noir et on prétend qu'il utiliserait ce savoir pour empoisonner l'esprit du roi.

Théodred fit claquer, pour faire taire son cousin. De telles accusations, si elles étaient entendues par la mauvaise personne, pouvait lui apporter de gros ennuis, même au neveu du roi. De plus, elles n'apprenaient rien à Frána.

L'attirance de Grima pour l'étude de la magie n'était un secret pour personne. Trop faible pour être un guerrier et ayant trop peur des chevaux pour être cavalier, il s'était très tôt tourné vers la lecture et l'étude de sciences obscures et cachées. Saroumane l'avait donc pris sous aile, ce qui n'avait fait qu'accroître la méfiance des Eorlingas pour Grima déjà assez différents d'eux physiquement.

Pourtant, si le roi en avait son conseiller, c'était qu'il devait confiance en lui, alors pourquoi ne pas l'écouter. Le conseiller du roi n'était-il pas censé transmettre les ordres de son suzerain ?

– C'est là tout le souci, Frána, dit Théodred. Voilà plusieurs mois que mon père n'a pas donné d'ordre à proprement parler. C'est Grima qui les met par écrit et qu'il les fait signer pour pouvoir les appliquer. Mais...

Ici, le prince hésita. Le sujet était visiblement délicat, surtout pour lui qui était le fils du roi. Il se tourna alors vers son cousin qui poursuivit pour lui :

– Le roi est malade, Frána, très malade. Il n'est seulement pas vieux ou faible.

Cela, l'Anórienne l'avait remarqué et, même si elle savait que Théoden n'était plus dans la force de l'âge, elle s'en inquiétait.

– Cela fait des mois qu'il ne parle plus à personne sinon dans quelques moments de lucidité, poursuivit Éomer tandis que Théodred l'écoutait en silence. Le plus souvent, il marmonne à l'oreille de Wormtongue qui se charge de transmettre ses paroles. Mais très peu croient effectivement que le conseiller est le porte-parole du roi.

Il jeta un regard à son cousin, avant d'ajouter plus bas comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret :

– Nous-même nous ne reconnaissons pas Théoden à travers les persiflages de Wormtongue. Au conseil, il se méfie de tout le monde et parle comme s'il était le maître et nous ses chiens. La dernière fois, il a destitué Marhad qui était le premier maître chevaux de l'Éored du roi.

La nouvelle surprit effectivement Frána. Marhad était un vénérable Rohir qui servait déjà Thengel, quand Théoden était encore un jeune homme. Il avait accompagné l'ancien roi au Gondor où il avait, à ses côtés, accompli des hauts faits et demeura prés de lui lorsque la mort de son père, Fengel, l'avait rappelé à Edoras.

– Lorsque le pauvre a demandé à parler à Théoden, continua Éomer, Wormtongue lui a simplement tendu le parchemin où figurait son ordre et sa signature. Il a dit : « Voilà ce qu'a à vous dire le roi. » _Eala _/ Hélas ! Voilà à quoi est réduit le Rohan : à des bouts de papier !

Ici, il posa brutalement sa chope sur la table et la poussa d'une main. Le pauvre récipient glissa avec colère jusqu'au bout de la table avant d'en tomber.

– Cousin, calme-toi, tenta d'apaiser Théodred.

– _Nese _/ Non ! protesta Éomer en se tournant vers le deuxième Maréchal de la Marche. Quelque chose plane au-dessus de nos terres, quelque chose de terrible. Toi-même, tu l'as vu, tu sais. Voilà des mois que ton père te regarde sans te reconnaître. Que crois-tu que lui murmure Wormtongue sur notre passage ? Tu sais ce qui va nous engloutir si nous ne faisons rien ?

Théodred s'était levé. Ses yeux d'un bleu d'habitude si doux, fusillaient son cousin et la colère crispait sa mâchoire. Pourtant il réussit à répondre d'une voix calme :

– La guerre...

Son ton était glaçant, annonciateur de tempête. Qu'il formule ainsi la menace qui planait au-dessus de tous les royaumes de la Terre du Milieu, la rendait encore plus terrifiante. Frána crut que la pièce venait de s'assombrir.

– Cela fait dix sept-ans qu'elle est au-dessus nous, poursuivit Théodred. Ni mon père, ni Grima n'en sont responsables.

Éomer ouvrit pour la bouche, mais ne trouva rien à répliquer, déstabilisé par la gravité avec laquelle son cousin avait parlé.

Sur ce, ce dernier se tourna pour partir, mais une main le retint avec douceur. C'était celle Frána.

Son contact fit frissonner Théodred. Il sentit que son amie voulait le réconforter et lorsqu'il songea qu'elle venait de la Cité Blanche qui faisait face aux volcans noirs du Mordor, qu'elle avait vécu toutes ses années au Gondor à protéger le monde des ténèbres, il la trouva courageuse. Et ce courage se répandit en lui et l'apaisa. Il se retourna vers elle. Frána le regardait avec ses yeux d'un marron calme.

_Híe beorthu eagan / _Ses beaux yeux...

– Les temps sont durs, princes du Rohan, dit-elle en jetant également un regard vers Éomer. Les ténèbres peuvent tout happer, mais elles ne font rien disparaître. Le Rohan ne tombera pas, Théoden non plus. Ne perdez pas espoir, fils d'Eorl. Toute guerre a une fin.

Une vague de chaleur parcourut Théodred aux paroles de l'Anórienne. Même si cela ne changeait rien, il fut rassuré pendant un bref moment et Éomer aussi, s'il en jugeait par son sourire.

– Je suis heureux de te savoir de retour, Frána, confia-t-il d'une voix sincère. Tu nous as beaucoup manqué durant toutes ces années. Cette fois, resteras-tu ?

Frána regarda longuement le prince du Rohan avant de répondre :

– Oui, si on me le permet.

– Je te le permets, dit Théodred en serrant la main de son amie.

Il fut content de voir que l'Anórienne sourit, ravie.

* * *

_Merci à _YaNa31_ (Honöhra), _Gaga-Ella_ (Eríana),_ La plume d'Elena_ (Elthaín), _La petite souris_ (Líam et Liór)_

Syana Argentina_ et _Reagan Greanleaf_ : ne vous inquiétez pas, vos Rohirrims feront leur apparition dans un chapitre proche_

* * *

NdA :_ l'histoire du Long Hiver est une véritable légende du Rohan. Seul le nom de la fille de Helm (Freawaru : fille du roi Hoethgar, personnage du poème anglo-saxon _Beowulf_)__ est inventée. Les autres mythes cités font également partis de l'Histoire du peuple d'Eorl._  
_La chanson sur Wormtongue, chantée par Éomer, fut écrite sur le modèle de _"Blunt the Knives"_ de _the Hobbit_. Si cela vous prend, vous pouvez vous essayer à la fredonner._

* * *

**Je conçois que le précédent chapitre vous fut d'une piètre consolation de par sa longeur. J'espère que celui-ci vous a plut. Il fut éprouvant à rédiger – je dois bien en avoir quatre versions différentes dans mes papiers : pourvu que celle-ci vous ait satisfaits.**

**Je ne tenais pas particulièrement à écrire une chanson. Mais l'histoire du _Seigneur des Anneaux_ étant indissociable de toutes celles qu'a put y intégrer Tolkien, j'ai voulu m'y essayer. Mais n'ayant pas sa vituosité et sa poésie, je n'en guarantis pas la qualité ^^**

**La rédaction du chapitre suivant est déjà terminée. Il ne demande plus qu'à être corrigé. Vous y retrouverez un personnage au visage familier qui rencontra notre conteuse d'histoire. J'espère pouvoir vous le poster dans la semaine ;)**

**_Ferthü mine frèondas häl !  
_skya.**


	5. II, chapitre un

Playlist : _"Many Meetings",__ Howard Shore_

* * *

**Merci à_ Syana Argentia, Futilement moi, La petite souris (x2), LauraNyra, La plume d'Elena _et_ Vyk _pour leur review.**

Réponse à la review de _Vyk_ :  
_merci pour ta review et toutes petites remarques. sache que si tu es une amatrice de boisson, Mancha se fera un plaisir de te servir un_ lith_/cidre pour peu que tu payes ;)_

**Merci à _Naheiah_ et _Milady57_ pour suivre ma fic.**

**Merci à mes lecteurs anonymes et à ce dont la langue maternelle n'est pas le français.**

**Un grand merci à _YaNa31_, ma bêta_  
_**

* * *

**La Cavalière d****u**** Sud  
**(LOTR)

* * *

**II.****  
**_Le Soleil et le Vent_

**CHAPITRE UN  
**_Le Pèlerin Gris_

* * *

**I**l est peut-être temps d'expliquer ce qui liait tellement Frána à la Cité des Dresseurs de Chevaux.

Frána venait du pays à l'est de la Marche. Beaucoup l'appelait le Gondor, mais la cavalière préférait se revendiquer Anórienne plutôt que Gondorienne. Certes l'Anórien était une région du Gondor, mais il y avait chez les seigneurs de cette terre une volonté de se souvenir qu'ils descendaient d'Anarion et non de son frère, Isildur. Cela avait été inculqué à Frána dès son plus jeune âge, car, fille aînée de Fælâr, gouverneur de l'Anórien, elle se devait de préserver son héritage.

Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment entendue avec son père qui voyait en elle, tout comme en ses autres enfants, un moyen de protéger le lien entre Minas Tirith et ses terres, pendant qu'il clamait sa légitimité sur les régions de Doranórien, ce qui avait pour résultat d'agacer fortement Denethor. Tout comme son père avant lui, Fælâr gardait une certaine rancune vis-à-vis de la Maison des Intendants qui s'était emparée, voilà des siècles, de Minas Anor, leur capitale, à la perte de Minas Ithil, et l'avait renommée Minas Tirith.

Mais des querelles patrimoniales de son père, Frána n'en avait cure. Pour elle, Minas Tirith n'était qu'une ville qu'on avait posée sur un gros rocher – son avis était destiné à se modifier une fois les portes de la Cité Blanche passée. Elle s'intéressait bien plus à l'héritage de sa mère.

Comtesse de Min Rimmon, Löanna était une descendante d'un seigneur de l'Estfolde venu en Anórien assurer la garde d'un poste des feux d'alarme du Gondor. Mais Fælâr avait certainement été beaucoup plus intéressé, dans sa dote, par la vaste région d'Entyn-i-Onodlo, à l'est, que par son sang rohirique.

Lorsqu'on lui avait appris l'ascendance de sa mère, Frána fut piquée dans sa curiosité. C'était une jeune fille à peine adolescente qui n'avait entendue parler que de son pays et n'avait jamais été autorisée à songer à ce qu'il y avait au-delà. Pourtant, elle rêvait de l'horizon et d'évasion : son père les lui avait refusé, sa mère les lui offrit. Lorsqu'elle lui parla des grandes plaines du Rohan, Frána exprima son désir de les parcourir. On l'envoya donc à Edoras où sa curiosité se mua en passion.

L'Anórienne était ce genre d'esprit qui rêve de voyage et de découverte, un esprit qui ne peut vivre enfermé, même dans le plus beau château. Méduseld était certes un beau château, mais c'était un château ouvert, un château qui laissait s'engouffrer la lumière et le vent pour qu'il puisse chanter entre ses murs. Frána était le soleil et elle aimait le vent.

Elle aima le vent du Rohan, celui qui venait des pics des Montagnes Blanches, celui qui faisait se soulever ses robes et gonfler ses manches, celui qui faisait voler ses cheveux lorsqu'elle galopait à travers la Marche. Dans ce royaume où l'on pouvait courir si vite qu'on s'envolait, Frána vécut pour la première fois.

Aujourd'hui, si le vent lui apportait les fracas de la guerre, l'Anórienne appréciait toujours la manière dont il faisait onduler les bannières d'Edoras.

Autrefois, du temps où Théoden se tenait droit sur son trône, Frána résidait à Méduseld. Elle y avait côtoyé Háma et les cavaliers de la Marche, s'y était liée d'amitié avec Théodred et le reste de la maison du roi. Il était donc surprenant qu'au retour de sa longue absence, elle soit exclue du Hall d'Or et forcée de loger chez un tavernier. Certainement, Grima, lorsqu'il avait formulé l'incapacité du roi à la recevoir dans ses murs, espérait que la dignité de la fille de Faelâr la rebuterait quand à son séjour à Edoras. Mais Frána avait depuis longtemps oublié de porter de l'intérêt à sa dignité – chose essentielle quand on chevauche à travers les royaumes du sud.

De plus, Æthelric et Mancha étaient des hôtes très honorables. Ils avaient dépoussiéré une petite pièce, cachée au fond de la maison, et l'y avaient installée, tout en s'excusant de ne pouvoir offrir mieux à une dame de son rang. Affirmant que l'endroit semblait confortable, Frána avait ouvert sa bourse. Mancha refusa aussitôt l'écu qu'elle lui avait tendu – ce qui lui demandant un énorme effort professionnel –, en disant la chambre n'était pas à louer.

Frána aimait Edoras. Énormément, parce qu'elle n'y était pas traitée comme la fille de son père. Frána pouvait marcher dans les rues avec une liberté totale, sans se soucier de ce qu'on en dira. Ici, il n'y avait personne pour murmurer sur son passage.

Edoras aimait aussi Frána. Il l'aimait encore plus maintenant qu'elle était de retour. C'était comme revoir un très vieil ami. L'on revint à la taverne d'Æthelmund, écouter ces histoires qu'on avait plus entendues depuis dix-sept ans. Frána reprit son rôle de conteuse d'histoires avec plaisir, ravi que les années passées lui aient donnée un public nouveau, mais toujours aussi attentif. Le plus assidu et le plus admirateur était ce groupe d'enfants qui était venu la trouver le soir de son retour.

Frána connaissait assez bien Fiór et Fíal pour vivre avec eux. Les jours passant, elle découvrit que leurs amis étaient tous des enfants de Rohirrim qu'elle avait connus avant la guerre. Ils avaient dû leur parler de l'Anórienne conteuse d'histoires, comme Fiór en avait témoigné. Les enfants, encore plus que les adultes, raffolent des contes et légendes oubliés et Frána avait été surprise de l'admiration que lui portaient ces enfants qu'elle rencontrait à peine, bien qu'elle eut décidé de l'assumer.

Elle découvrit que c'était un petit groupe bâti de façon si étrange que l'on pouvait s'étonner qu'il tienne debout. Les aînés étaient destinés à la Marche, pourtant Líam aurait bien laisser sa place à sa jumelle. La jeune Eríana était un esprit fort et ambitieux qui se destinait à suivre les pas de sa mère dans la voie de la médecine. Elthaín, quand il n'honorait pas sa place de pupille du roi que lui avait donné la mort de son loyal père, lorgnait la timide Honöhra qui était solitaire, parce qu'elle était peureuse, et qui s'asseyait parfois prés de Fíal, marginale, parce que rêveuse, pour fixer l'horizon. À l'inverse de son grand frère qui semblait s'épanouir auprès d'Haleth et de Liór, Fíal semblait plus suivre le groupe parce qu'il était important d'avoir des amis pour un enfant. Peut-être tous étaient-ils liés par cette même chose.

La guerre rassemble les esprits les plus différents et, trop jeunes, ceux-là n'avaient jamais rien connu d'autre – pauvre ignorance. Ils semblaient se conforter dans le rêve, le mirage commun qu'un jour la guerre cesse. Certains enfants rêvent de grandir, eux rêvaient d'être libres. Pour avoir goûté à cette liberté, Frána en nourrit l'illusion, car il n'y a rien de plus beau que l'espoir d'un enfant.

Et de l'espoir, Frána allait en avoir besoin. Mais, elle l'ignorait encore. Étourdie par son retour, elle ne songea plus à la guerre et à l'ombre pendant quelques temps. Jusqu'à l'arrivée du Pèlerin Gris.

•••

Cela faisait prés de deux mois que Frána résidait à Edoras, lorsqu'un voyageur se présenta aux portes de la ville. Il fallut à ce dernier attendre plus d'un jour aux remparts jusqu'à ce que le roi daigne le recevoir, car, si Háma avait accueilli bien chaleureusement l'Anórienne, cela faisait des mois qu'il n'ouvrait plus les portes aux premiers venus. Les paroles de Grima à son encontre étaient justifiables, du fait que le roi refusait, dans sa faiblesse, de recevoir comme il le faisait autrefois. Ainsi, aucun voyageur ou étranger ne pouvaient entrer à Edoras sans l'autorisation de Théoden ou, dans son état actuel, de son conseiller.

Mais celui qui se présenta aux remparts dans la ville, semblait déterminé à ne partir qu'une fois le roi du Rohan vu, aussi finit-on par le laisser entrer. Le voyageur se présenta à Méduseld où il fut reçu d'une façon encore plus rustre que Frána.

Car la santé du roi avait encore décliné lors de ces deux mois. La chaleur de l'été l'avait affaibli et il n'était plus du tout sorti de son palais lorsque le soleil s'était fait trop lourd.

Quand parfois l'air chaud éclatait en orage et que le vent sifflait sur le toit de son palais, un rhume le prenait, agitant sa poitrine qui ployait de plus en plus sous le poids de sa tête. Ainsi, Méduseld souvent grouillait de l'ombre de Grima qui, quand il n'était accroché au trône de son seigneur pour lui administrer ses potions, rôdait dans les couloirs tel un fantôme. Et plus le roi devenait faible, plus son esprit se dégradait, si bien qu'il était parfois sujet à quelques crises violentes où il se convulsionnait avec force, psalmodiant le nom de ses ancêtres et de son épouse, tandis que son front suait à grosses gouttes sous ses yeux délirants. Dans ces moments, seule la présence de son conseiller à ses côtés le calmait. Aussi Grima s'y rendait le plus souvent possible, y demeurant assis comme un chien protégeant son maître.

Le voyageur se présenta donc au roi, mais ce fut Grima qui transmit toutes ses paroles à son maître. Ce dernier lui répondait alors d'une voix qui semblait traverser le tortueux Passage des Morts pour parvenir jusqu'à son visiteur. Parfois ses mots étaient prononcés avec faiblesse et Grima les répétait pour lui, tout en veillant de retranscrire tout le mépris dans le ton du vieux roi. Car le voyageur n'était pas le bienvenu, aussi voulait-on qu'il s'en aille au plus vite. Il affirma qu'il obtempérait au plus vite, car il était attendu autre part, mais à cela il appliqua une condition. Soit qu'il était las de la présence de l'étranger, soit qu'il était trop faible pour réellement y réfléchir, le roi l'accepta sans plus de discours et le voyageur se retira.

Néanmoins, il ne quitta pas tout de suite Edoras, car une rumeur était parvenue à ses oreilles alors qu'il gravissait les escaliers du Château d'Or. Aussi descendit-il la route principale, jusqu'à la taverne d'Æthelmund. Il salua ses propriétaires qui le regardèrent avec méfiance et dédain, et demanda à voir celle qui logeait dans leur petite chambre du fond.

Au moment où le voyageur était entré dans la taverne, Frána se trouvait dans cette même chambre où elle dormait depuis maintenant deux mois. À côté d'elle, sur son lit de paille recouvert d'un drap, Fíal était assise. La fille de Mancha et d'Æthelric était l'enfant que la cavalière affectionnait le plus, car, heureuse d'écouter ses histoires, la fillette l'était davantage quand l'Anórienne acceptait de lui parler de ce qui se cachait par delà l'horizon. Dans la curiosité calme de Fíal, Frána voyait se refléter sa propre enfance et les rêves qui y avaient dansés. Aussi acceptait-elle de converser avec la gamine qui était d'habitude si silencieuse et solitaire.

Le jour où le voyageur arrivait à Edoras, Fìal demandait à Frána ce qu'il y avait au Nord. L'Anórienne avait avoué n'avoir jamais traversé les bois d'or de _Dwimordene _/ Lorien et par conséquent, n'avait jamais vu ce qui se trouvait au delà. Elle avouait néanmoins qu'elle aimerait se tenir aux pieds d'Erebor et visiter le pays de ces créatures que les contes d'autrefois disaient aussi petites que les Nains, aussi discrètes que les Elfes, mais semblables aux Hommes, lorsque Mancha entra.

Après avoir demandé à Fíal d'aller surveiller les poules, elle annonça que quelqu'un voulait la voir. Théodred et Éomer étant chacun repartis respectivement dans l'Ouest et l'Est, Háma faisant probablement sa ronde aux remparts, les autres enfants n'arrivant généralement qu'en fin d'après-midi et les soldats un peu plus tard, Frána en fut étonnée. Puis elle dit à Mancha de le faire entrer, puisque la tavernière voulait éviter qu'on le voit dans sa salle – requête qui accentua la curiosité de l'Anórienne.

La chambre était sommaire. Elle avait cette odeur des pièces dans lesquelles on entrait plus depuis longtemps et où l'on entasse les objets qu'on ne veut plus voir. Æthelric avait bien essayé de la débarrasser en vitesse la première fois que Frána y était entrée, mais une chaise branlante, dont un pied avait dû être arraché un froid soir d'hiver pour nourrir le feu, et un bougeoir parsemés de larmes de cire, étaient toujours entreposés dans un coin. Il n'y avait aucune ouverture, sinon la porte faite de planches aux bouts irréguliers qui laissait entrer de fins filets de lumière. L'endroit était un peu rustique, mais après deux mois passés ici, Frána lui trouvait un certain charme.

Le voyageur poussa la porte et entra. L'Anórienne se leva pour l'accueillir. Il portait un long manteau qui semblait avoir fait le tour du monde. Le tissu sale paraissait fatigué et le vent avait légèrement plier son chapeau pointu qui retombait en arrière. L'ensemble était d'une couleur grise, presque bleu pâle, et était agrémenté d'une longue barbe qui lui donnait un âge avancé. Et pourtant, ses yeux, au milieu d'un visage ridé par le temps et la sagesse, témoignaient d'une vivacité impressionnante. Le tout était appuyé sur un long bâton à l'aspect singulier.

Frána n'avait jamais contemplé un être pareil, mais elle en avait entendu parler par de nombreuses personnes, légendes et chansons. Aussi reconnut-elle le vieillard devant elle et s'inclina plein de respect.

– Mithrandir, le salua-t-elle car c'est ainsi que le nommait au Gondor bien qu'il ait de nombreux noms.

– Relevez-vous Frána d'Anórien, fille de Fælâr de Cair Andros et de Löanna d'Enthy-i-Onodlo, lui répondit Mithrandir d'une voix grave où semblait résonner des siècles de vie et d'érudition.

L'Anorienne s'exécuta.

Mithrandir – ou Gandalf car c'est ainsi que le lecteur le connaît le mieux – était un magicien, membre de l'Ordre secret des Istari. D'eux, Frána savait peu, seulement que le Magicien Blanc qui résidait en haut de la tour d'Orthanc en faisait également parti et qu'il y tenait une place importante.

Gandalf, que certain appeler le Gris, était un mage surtout connu des Elfes dont il était un ami proche, mais la Cité Blanche de Minas Tirith l'avait souvent accueilli au cours de ses longues années d'errance en Terre du Milieu, depuis qu'il était venu de la mer. L'on disait beaucoup de chose à son sujet : que les plus haut seigneurs Elfes lui demandaient conseil, qu'on lui avait offert le légendaire anneaux Narya, l'un des Trois, et qu'il avait aidé le roi-nain Thorin Écu-de-Chêne à reprendre son Royaume–sous–la–Montagne.

Mais Frána n'avait jamais personnellement connu le magicien. Il n'avait toujours été qu'une silhouette au loin, marchant le long de l'horizon, ou un nom qu'on murmurait à la faible lueur d'une bougie. Mais Mithrandir n'était pas comme les autres membres de son Ordre qui restaient cachés en haut d'une tour, ou se terrait au-milieu des bêtes dans la forêt, ou qui disparaissaient loin à l'Est. C'était un aventurier, un errant, un vagabond en manteau gris qui parcourait les royaumes de la Terre du Milieu appuyé sur son bâton. Et parce que Frána était une cavalière, elle ne pouvait que respecter ce voyageur que tous les peuples connaissaient, et était honorée de sa présence.

– Qu'est-ce qui vous amène au Rohan ? demanda-t-elle. La dernière fois que je vous ai vu, vous arpentiez la bibliothèque de Minas Tirith.

– Je suis un voyageur, fille du Soleil, répondit le magicien. Je voyage.

Il y avait dans sa voix quelque chose de chaud et de bienveillant qui donnait l'impression de converser avec un vieil ami et non avec un sage aux pouvoirs surhumains.

– Mais ma venue à Edoras n'était point prévue, poursuivit-il d'un ton plus pressant. Aussi, je prend du retard en venant ici. D'autant que ma présence ne semble pas être appréciée. Il me faut donc quitter Edoras au plus vite. J'y ai trouvé ce que j'étais venu y chercher, il est temps pour moi de partir.

– Et où allez-vous, si je puis me permettre ?

Ici, Gandalf mit quelque instant à répondre, comme s'il débattait sur le fait de révéler ou non à l'Anórienne sa destination.

– Au nord. Je me rends à Imaldris dans la Vallée des Monts Brumeux.

Fondcombre, la demeure des Elfes, le peuple des Étoiles. Frána avait entendu mille choses sur ce lieu et son seigneur Elrond, le plus sage de sa race. Ce nom qui a lui seul était un mythe, avait déjà été prononcé en sa présence, quelques jours avant son départ de Minas Tirith.

– Boromir, dit-elle avec un sourire, le fils de Denethor, a quitté Minas Tirith il y a quelques mois pour la même destination. Vous le rencontrez sûrement et, si c'est le cas, saluez-le de ma part. C'est un ami qui m'est cher. Mais je m'interroge sur ce qui vous amène si loin au Nord, une terre que je n'ai jamais foulé ?

– Je ne veux rien vous dire qui ne soit trop incertain, répondit le magicien qui pendant un bref instant parut interdit. Mais je sais que vous êtes une femme de confiance, fille d'Anarion, alors je vous révélerai au moins ceci, mais seulement ceci.

Et soudain, sa voix se fit murmure, comme s'il eut craint que les murs de la chambre n'aient ouvert leurs oreilles.

– Il se peut que nous ayons enfin trouvé le moyen de mettre fin à la guerre...

Sa révélation fut suivi d'un silence étrange, comme si ses paroles venaient de changer le monde entier. Frána aurait voulu trouver quelque chose à répondre, n'importe quoi, tellement la chose lui paraissait merveilleuse et en même temps impossible, mais aucun mot ne lui vint. Le magicien ajouta :

– Ne m'en demandez pas plus, car il y a encore des parties d'ombre sur ce faible et mince espoir.

– Mais la guerre pourrait bientôt prendre fin ? fit l'Anórienne dont les yeux s'étaient soudainement mis à briller comme exposés à une lumière vive après un long tunnel. La gagnerons-nous ? Dissiperons-nous enfin ces ténèbres qui se sont emparées de notre monde ?

Il y avait une fébrilité dans sa voix. Pauvre esprit que la guerre avait fatigué, un avenir nouveau venait de lui apparaître.

Cependant, Mithrandir baissa la tête et poussa un profond soupir :

– Je l'espère. Mais n'en parlons plus. Vous expliquer prendrait beaucoup plus de temps que je ne peux vous accorder. Maintenant, n'y pensez plus et écoutez moi.

Pourtant, Frána aurait voulu qu'il lui parle encore. Qu'il lui dise comment, quand, où, pourquoi. Il venait peut-être de trouver le moyen de chasser l'obscurité, le vœu de tout Homme vivant. Mais elle se résigna à le laisser parler, car, après de telles paroles, ce qu'il allait lui dire ne pouvait qu'annoncer un meilleur lendemain.

– Je suis venu au Rohan, commença Gandalf, car il me fallait une monture pour m'amener à Fondcombe et ce pays est réputé pour ces vaillants destriers. Le roi Théoden m'a permit de prendre celui qui me plairait si je partais au plus vite, et c'est ce que je vais faire. Mais quelque chose m'a perturbé lors de ma visite à Méduseld. Je crains qu'une ombre de menace ce royaume.

– Vous n'êtes pas le premier à le penser, dit Frána. Cela m'a moi-même frappée à mon arrivée.

– Cette ombre semble déjà assombrir le roi. Il est atteint d'un mal étrange que je ne peux moi-même expliquer. Son esprit est agité par les ténèbres, le doute et la peur. Lorsque j'ai voulu l'en prévenir, il ne m'a pas écouté.

Frána qui, il y a quelques instants, ignorait jusqu'à la présence du Magicien Gris à Edoras, ne savait rien de sa visite au Château d'Or, bien que sa propre expérience lui en donna une vague idée.

– Théoden se croit, lui et son royaume, à l'abri de la guerre, continua Mithrandir. Il est persuadé que ses vieilles alliances le protégeront. Malheureusement, il a tort.

L'Anórienne fronça les sourcils.

– Craignez-vous que le Gondor ne tombe et laisse la voie libre aux forces du Mordor ?

– Non, ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pensais, dit le mage en secouant la tête. Les hommes du Gondor sont forts et je ne doute pas qu'ils résisteront encore longtemps aux forces de Sauron. Je songeai à une toute autre alliance. Je crains que le roi soit mal entouré.

Le mot embrasa quelque chose en Frána. Elle releva la tête comme un chat entendant un bruit inopiné et soudain, et demanda spontanément, mais d'une voix basse :

– Désignez-vous son conseiller, Grima, en parlant ainsi ?

L'étonnement passa dans le regard bleu du magicien et ses sourcils broussailleux formèrent un léger plis sur son vieux front.

– Encore une fois, vous interprétez mal mes paroles, fit-il d'une voix légèrement agacée. Mes soupçons ne se portent sur aucun Rohir en particulier et encore moins sur le conseiller du roi. Certes, il s'est montré dur avec moi au Château d'Or, mais c'est le propre des Eorlingas de ne pas se montrer tendre avec les étrangers et d'être méfiant avec les magiciens. Maître Grima est un fidèle serviteur, mais la peur transforme même l'homme le plus loyal. Le Rohan est certes rongé de l'intérieur, mais je n'accuserai pas Grima.

Mithrandir étant connu pour la sagesse de son raisonnement et son humilité, Frána détourna ses pensées du conseiller et réfléchit à quelqu'un d'autre.

– Qui alors ?

Le visage de Gandalf se ferma alors et il demeura silencieux quelques instant.

– ... Je ne puis vous le dire, finit-il par murmurer.

Il lui cachait quelque chose et, tout magicien qu'il était, Frána le vit.

– Où voulez-vous en venir, Mithrandir ? dit-elle alors que le silence du magicien l'agaçait. Vous me parlez de ce que vous ignorez et me cachez ce que vous savez.

Tant de choses tournaient dans la tête de l'Anórienne. D'abord réjouie d'apprendre que la guerre pourrait prendre fin, elle était maintenant inquiète pour le royaume des dresseurs de chevaux que l'ombre avait jusque-là épargné. Quelle force pouvait être à l'œuvre pour que cela change brusquement ? Que devait-on redouter ici, dans l'Ouest, si loin du Mordor et de son œil de feu ?

Gandalf n'ignorait pas les sentiments qu'il avait déclenché chez la cavalière. S'il avait su, il ne lui en aurait pas dit autant. Mais tellement de choses allaient se jouer dans les mois à venir, même lui pouvait le sentir, et le destin de la Terre du Milieu en dépendrait. Plus que tout, le magicien était conscient du poids des mots et de la demande qu'il allait faire à l'Anórienne et dans quoi il allait l'envoyer. Mais il ne pouvait pas partir maintenant, en la laissant là en proie aux doutes. Il s'autorisa donc quelques secondes de silence.

– Je ne veux pas vous mentir, Frána d'Anórien. Mais je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger non plus. Vous avez suffisamment affronté les ténèbres de l'Est, pour savoir à quel point elles sont dangereuses. J'ai, en vous, une très grande confiance – si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne serai pas ici. Mais je ne veux pas vous attirer d'ennuis. Et je ne doute pas que, si l'ombre le veut, vous apprendrez bien vite ce que vous devez apprendre. En attendant, j'ai énormément besoin de vous. Le monde est trop vaste pour être exploré en un jour, cavalière du Sud. Ne me demandez pas plus que ce que je peux vous dire.

Frána fut très touchée par la confiance d'un personnage aussi respectable et vénérable, qui comptait des amis du Mont Solitaire à Minas Tirith. Elle paraissait un trésor rare et précieux dans les mains de la Mortelle qu'elle était. Et cette confiance refoula les questions qui la taraudaient, les apaisa, lui assurant que tout irait bien et qu'il fallait laisser Gandalf parler.

– Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui témoignait de toute sa gratitude.

Mithrandir sourit devant l'assurance de l'Anórienne. Il trouvait enfin quelqu'un prêt à l'écouter dans cette ville qui jusque-là lui avait été hostile.

– Je veux, dit-il, que vous restiez auprès de Théoden et des Rohirrim, si le Rohan venait à sombrer dans les ténèbres qui le menace et cela jusqu'à ce que je revienne – car je reviendrai. Le Rohan a un rôle très important à jouer dans cette bataille. Et vous aussi Frána. Pendant dix-sept ans, vous faite face à la menace du Mordor, pourtant, votre véritable combat commence maintenant.

Le magicien avait cette manière de parler d'elle qui fit croire pendant un instant à Frána qu'il s'était tenu avec elle sur les murs de la Cité Blanche, observant les noirs nuages venus du Mordor, assombrirent l'horizon, ou qu'il avait marché avec elle à travers Osgiliath en ruines. Cela renforça la foi qui naissait en elle pour le magicien et qui lui serait utile dans les jours à venir.

– Les Rohirrim sont très attachés à vous, conteuse d'histoires, poursuivit Gandalf. Ils vous écouteront si vous leur parlez. Contez-leur l'espoir et le courage de leur peuple lorsqu'ils n'en auront plus. Vous apportez la lumière en ces heures sombres, fille du Soleil. Je sais que vous garderez le Rohan sauf jusqu'à mon retour. Et à mon retour, je chasserai toutes vos craintes et vos peurs. En attendant, ne doutez pas, Anórienne.

Et sur ses paroles, il quitta la taverne, non sans emporter la promesse de la cavalière de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour protéger le Rohan. Le soir, il avait passé les portes de la ville. Mais on ne le vit partir que deux jours plus tard vers le Nord, sur le dos d'un des légendaires Mearas.

Il ne reviendrait au Rohan que des mois plus tard. Il le trouvera bien changé, marqué par l'orage qui se sera abattu sur lui.

* * *

_NdA : dans le livre, après avoir été enfermé à Orthanc, Gandalf s'en échappe et se rend au Rohan pour trouver une monture et, ainsi, rencontre Gripoil.  
Fælâr est un nom composé de _"fæl"_ et _"âr"_ (_brillant, rayonnant_ et _seigneur, roi_ en sindarin)  
Löanna est un nom composé de _"lö"_ (préfixe pour _cheval_ en vieil anglais) et "anna" (_cadeau, don_ en quenya)  
Dwimordene est le nom qu'utilise le rohirique pour désigner la Lorien (cf "Les Deux Tours")_

* * *

**Bon, Gandalf est venu faire un petit coucou !  
Je tenais à l'intégrer si tôt dans l'histoire, parce que c'est un personnage clé et un messager important, que ce soit dans _Lord of the Rings_ ou _The Hobbit_, et que je l'aime beaucoup (bien que je lui préfére Saroumane ^^)**

**Le prochain chapitre est terminé et est en cours de correction. La rédaction du chapitre 7 est entamée, donc je pense que vous n'aurez pas trop à entendre. On commence à entrer dans le coeur de cette fic et je m'éclate vraiment à l'écrire – j'en dors presque plus ^^**

**Je voulais vous remercier encore une fois pour vos reviews, vos ajouts et vos passages sur cette fic. C'est pas grand chose, mais ça me motive beaucoup pour la suite. Savoir que vous êtes tous là à lire cette histoire, m'encourage vraiment – _thancung..._**

****_Ferthü mine frèondas häl !  
_skya.****


	6. II, chapitre deux

Playlist : _"Planting the Fields",_Marc Streitenfeld

* * *

**Merci à _Naheiah, Syana Argentina, selena jani lilianne, Vyk _et à _Nezumibook _pour leurs reviews**

Réponse à la review de_ Vyk_ :  
_merci pour ta review, il est vrai que le métier de magicien est assez mouvementé, et parfois apparenté à celui de touriste. bien sûr, sauver le Rohan ne devrait pas être trop difficile pour Frána – après tout, on ne lui demande pas d'escalader la Montagne du Destin non plus ^^ je suis sûre Éomer serait ravi de te payer une chope si tu le lui demandes ;p_

Réponse à la review de _Nezumibook_:  
_merci pour ta review, contente que cette fic te plaise et désolée pour cette petite distorsion de la réalité à laquelle j'ai bien vite remédié ;)_

**Merci à _selena jali lilianne, Shebang_ et_ Ginny Lightwood _pour suivre ma fic et encore une fois, à _selena jali liliane _et _Ginny Lightwood _pour la suivre**

**Merci à mes lecteurs anonymes et à ce dont la langue maternelle n'est pas le français.**

**Un grand merci à _YaNa31_, bêta de son état**

* * *

**La Cavalière du Sud  
**_(LOTR)_

* * *

**II.  
**_le Soleil et le Vent_

**CHAPITRE DEUX  
**_Tandis que l'ombre grandit..._

* * *

**D**es mois passèrent et Mithrandir ne revint pas.

Frána ne s'en inquiéta nullement. Pour n'y être jamais allée, la cavalière était consciente que le nord était bien loin et, que tout ami des Elfes qu'il était, Gandalf y trouverait cet accueil chaleureux qui vous pousse à demeurer à un endroit. Elle savait également que, parce ce qu'il était un magicien, il ferait en sorte de respecter sa promesse et qu'il reviendrait bientôt à Edoras, répondre à ses questions. Et des questions, Frána en avait et leur nombre s'accrut avec le temps.

Mais, raisonnable fille de comte, elle les gardait pour elle, consciente que ni les habitants d'Edoras, ni les enfants, ni les membres de la Marche, ni Théodred, Háma ou Éomer, et encore moins le roi et surtout pas son conseiller, n'avait ni l'envie, ni le savoir pour s'attarder sur ses préoccupations. Et comme le Pèlerin Gris lui avait interdit tout doute, Frána obéit, ne douta pas, jamais, et ne s'inquiéta pas pour le magicien.

Un autre occupait sa pensée. Celui-ci n'était pas parti au nord. Il n'était même pas sorti de sa tour depuis près de deux ans, apprit-elle par Éomer qui, après une bonne chope, parlait un peu trop. Saroumane le Blanc restait muré à Orthanc et personne ne l'avait vu depuis des mois. Frána n'avait jamais eu l'honneur de rencontrer l'illustre gardien d'Orthanc. Pourtant, si les Rohirrims se montraient toujours hostiles à toutes formes de magie autre que celle de murmurer à l'oreille des chevaux, ils ne tarissaient pas d'éloges sur le Magicien Blanc, qui les avait protégés et conseillés depuis que l'Intendant Esgaroth lui avait donné les clés de la Tour de Fer au nord des Gués de l'Isen.

L'Anórienne ne doutait pas qu'il devait être un sage instruit et généreux. Et cette déduction sur sa personne, ne faisait qu'accroître l'inquiétude que causait son mutisme soudain en des heures si sombres. Personne ne savait ce qui poussait le magicien à se détourner du Rohan et de la lignée des fils d'Eorl, alors que le roi dépérissait et qu'une ombre inquiétante rôdait sur la Marche. Certains y voyaient le signe que le royaume était condamné. D'autre se rassuraient par les fréquentes visites que lui rendait le seul Rohir qui ait toujours été proche de lui : Grima.

Le conseiller quittait de moins en moins Méduseld, l'état du roi ne le lui permettant pas, sauf pour une raison et c'était une visite à Isengard. Un jour que Frána s'était rendue aux remparts pour voir Háma qui semblait y passer sa vie, elle l'avait vu quitter Edoras sur un cheval sellé précipitamment. Alors qu'il passait les portes avec une certaine maladresse comme s'il avait du mal à maîtriser sa monture, et détalait à travers la plaine pour disparaître derrière une colline, l'Anórienne avait demandé au huissier du roi ce qui amenait Grima à quitter si prestement le trône de Théoden. Háma avait répondu après cet air de dégoût qui passait sur son visage à chaque fois qu'il parlait du conseiller, que ce dernier avait reçu un message d'Isengard qui l'avait prié de venir au plus vite. La surprise de Frána s'estompa lorsqu'elle se rappela que Saroumane avait toujours témoigné un grand intérêt pour le Rohir aux cheveux noirs, ce que ce dernier lui avait bien rendu avec toute l'admiration qu'il lui portait. De plus, Háma ajouta qu'il était le seul lien restant entre Edoras et Orthanc et qu'il rapportait souvent des nouvelles du mage, des nouvelles qui, si elles étaient évasives, rassuraient le peuple et le roi déjà fort perturbé.

Hochant la tête, Frána chassa Grima de son esprit en même temps que le vent dissipait la poussière de son passage. Parce qu'elle avait un grand respect et une foi – désormais démesuré – pour Gandalf, que Gandalf était un ami de Saroumane, elle faisait confiance au magicien et, par conséquent, n'avait aucune raison de douter de Grima. Aussi ne s'embarrassa-t-elle plus de l'un ou de l'autre et se concentra sur la tâche qui lui avait été confiée.

La chose parut d'abord délicate, car la cavalière se tenait éloignée de Méduseld. Non pas, qu'elle boudait son toit d'or et ses dalles ouvragées, mais elle avait bien senti que sa présence n'était pas désirée, la venue de Mthrandir ayant confirmée cette hypothèse. Cela ne la fâchait pas, pas plus que cela la blessait et le roi n'en baissait pas dans son estime – Frána en gardait un souvenir trop bon et trop vivace pour se laisser désabuser par les murmures sur sa sénilité provenant du Château d'Or. Elle s'était faite une raison. Dix-sept ans partie, elle revenait à l'heure où le Rohan s'affaiblissait. Et elle demeurait une étrangère. Mais peu importe, il lui restait Edoras.

Il était surprenant, même pour les Rohirrims qui se souciaient peu de l'extérieur ou de ce qui en venait, de voir une fille de seigneur se balader dans les rues de leur ville. Mais Frána ne s'y pavanait jamais avec cet air hautain que pouvait prendre les nobles qui se mêlent au peuple par amusement ou devoir. Il y avait chez l'Anórienne une curiosité évidente et pure. On lui avait refusé Méduseld, Edoras l'accueillait. Elle vit cette ville qui lui avait tant manquée comme jamais elle ne l'avait vue. Elle découvrit que le Rohan était différent selon qu'on l'observât du haut des marches du Château d'Or ou du perron d'une maison.

Elle continua à raconter ses histoires à la taverne d'Æthelmund dont les affaires ne s'en portaient que mieux. La bière coulait à flot, tandis que les mots de Frána sur le dragon Scatha et la bravoure de Fram Furmgarson ou sur les larmes du roi Brego pour son fils, Baldor, dansaient dans l'air. Et on écoutait. Les histoires de l'Anórienne avait le pouvoir rare, mais précieux en ces temps de guerre, de faire rêver les enfants et de redonner du courage aux cavaliers. Quel bel espoir elle leur donnait. Ses braves légendes étouffaient les obscures nouvelles qu'on rapportait de la Marche. Ainsi _Frána främ Sunne_ apportait la lumière aux cœurs inquiets d'Edoras.

Du reste, l'Anórienne ne demeurait pas enfermée jour et nuit dans la taverne. Mancha était certes tout à fait sympathique, lorsqu'elle ne criait pas après son mari, mais le vent l'appelait. Ce vent qu'elle chérissait tant et qui prenait un malin plaisir à désordonner ses cheveux lorsqu'elle sortait flâner dans Edoras. Sur son chemin, Frána saluait les hommes, embrassait les femmes, serrait les enfants dans ses bras, guidait les vieillards, raccompagnait les bêtes qui s'étaient égarées, relevait les chariots renversés...

Ce n'était rien. Ou du moins, pas grand chose. Mais le cœur des Hommes est si étrangement fait qu'il réagit au moindre geste de bonté. C'est ce qui fait sa force et sa faiblesse, car la bonté est une chose qui parait si inhabituelle que l'on pense qu'elle attend toujours une faveur en retour. Mais la bonté de Frána était totalement désintéressée. Il n'y avait aucun effort là-dedans, rien qui ne justifie une réclamation de sa part. De plus, son réconfort se trouvait dans le sourire qu'elle voyait s'esquisser parfois au détour d'un visage, car il était le signe que le Rohan ne tomberait pas.

C'était une chose curieuse que cette pensée, cette certitude qu'elle avait, et plus d'un seigneur aurait souri s'il avait su cela. Car ce n'était pas des fermiers ou des commerçants qui gagnaient la guerre, encore moins leur femme ou leurs enfants. C'étaient eux, les chevaliers, les nobles ce qui se battaient à en rougir leurs lames et tordre leur armure. Mais Frána savait, pour avoir grandi dans la richesse, fille de comte, et vécu dans la pauvreté, cavalière du Sud, que tous, même la plus petite personne, souffraient de la guerre. Et si le chevalier était le bras d'un royaume et le roi l'âme, le peuple était son cœur et un cœur a besoin de battre.

En préservant le sourire par sa bonté et le courage par ses histoires, Frána espérait sauver le Rohan. Cela eut son sucés et l'Anórienne vécut des mois heureux à Edoras, tandis qu'ailleurs l'ombre grandissait. Mais de l'ombre, elle entendait peu parler et si jamais ce fut le cas, cela ne l'eut pas arrêtée dans sa tâche, ni dans son envie de chevauchée.

Car l'Anórienne demeurait une cavalière et une cavalière rêve de chevauchée comme le soldat de bataille. Si on lui avait défendu l'accès à Méduseld, on n'aurait difficilement pu lui interdire les plaines de la Marche que Frána parcourait le plus souvent possible.

Ce qui n'ont jamais vu le Rohan ne peuvent comprendre comment se soulever le cœur de la cavalière lorsque, montée sur un fier et rapide coursier, elle voyait sous ses pieds l'herbe verte onduler telle une mer caressée par le vent, ni comment ce dernier chantait à ses oreilles. C'était quelque chose de beau, quelque chose qu'elle ne ressentait nulle part ailleurs. Et plus l'Anórienne parcourait les plaines du Rohan, plus elle voulait le sauver.

Son intérêt et ses efforts auprès des habitants d'Edoras, ne passèrent pas inaperçus. Beaucoup observaient l'Anórienne lorsque cette dernière descendait la route principale, s'arrêtant pour discuter avec le fermier des pluies à venir, avec le marchand de la clientèle jamais contente, avec les femmes de leur santé.

Éowyn était particulièrement intriguée par Frána. Elle et l'Anórienne n'avaient pas eu la chance de se revoir depuis que cette dernière s'était présenté à Méduseld, ce que, avec le temps, la Rohir regrettait. Car cette étrangère qui l'avait appelée par son nom sans qu'elle connaisse le sien, avait éveillé sa curiosité.

Parfois, lorsque la jeune femme sortait de la sombre prison qu'était devenu Méduseld pour elle depuis quelques temps, elle se tenait debout du haut de ses escaliers où son regard pouvait se porter sur tout Edoras. Et de là-haut, elle vit Frána marchait dans la ville comme si elle y avait toujours habité, saluant ce qu'elle croisait comme s'ils s'agissaient de vieux amis et on lui répondait comme si on la connaissait depuis toujours. Une fois, alors qu'elle était descendue en ville, Frána l'avait saluée elle, de la même façon, ce qui avait grandement surpris Éowyn qui n'avait su comment répondre.

C'était très étrange... Á leur première rencontre, elle l'avait prise pour une étrangère avant de se voir révéler qu'elles s'étaient connues il y a très longtemps, dans une autre vie. D'après ce qu'elle avait pu tirer de son frère, Éowyn avait six ans quand Frána avait quitté Edoras la dernière fois. À cette époque, son père et sa mère étaient tous les deux encore vivants...

Le souvenir de ses parents fut alors inconsciemment associé à celui qu'elle pouvait avoir de Frána. Éowyn se mit à la considérer comme une bonne personne, généreuse, bienveillante, puisqu'elle devait avoir connu Éomund et Théodwyn, ainsi que l'enfant qu'elle avait été et qu'elle avait oublié. Cette vision imaginée de l'Anórienne se renforçait lorsqu'elle la voyait du haut de Méduseld. La Rohir voulut alors connaître cette femme que tout le monde connaissait. Malheureusement, l'occasion ne se présenta jamais. Éowyn demeurait enfermée à Méduseld, préoccupée par l'état de son père, inquiète pour son frère et son cousin, hantée par l'ombre d'un serpent, tandis que Frána était entourée par les habitants d'Edoras, tellement occupée à les saluer qu'elle ne levait jamais les yeux vers la jeune femme qui l'attendait en haut des marches du Château d'Or.

Le peu qu'Éowyn apprit de Frána au cours de ses longs mois, elle l'apprit de son frère. Éomer gardait un souvenir plus fort de l'Anórienne, car plus âgé que sa sœur lorsqu'il l'avait vue pour la dernière fois. Et ce souvenir lui avait rendu le retour de la conteuse d'histoires plus que heureux. Retrouver la cavalière réveilla la mémoire d'une époque joyeuse en Éomer. Et, parce qu'il était Maréchal de la Marche et que la Marche allait mal, il avait besoin, de temps à autre, de cette joie qu'apportait Frána. Aussi, venait-il souvent à la taverne d'Æthelmund pour écouter ses histoires et discuter avec elle du temps passé et du temps perdu. Ainsi l'Anórienne fut-elle tenue au courant de tout ce qui était arrivé au Rohan depuis dix-sept ans et fut ravie de voir que la guerre n'avait pas trop marqué ce royaume, précieux à ses yeux.

Lorsqu'Éomer eut épuisé ses souvenirs, il entretint Frána des affaires actuelles du Rohan. Cela ne plut pas autant à l'Anórienne. D'abord parce que le troisième Maréchal se plaignait souvent de Grima Wormtogue, de son incapacité à gérer un royaume, ce que Frána n'aimait pas entendre, mais aussi, parce que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. Les villages s'éteignaient, les campagnes se vidaient sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi. Une peur grondait au Rohan, une peur inconnue, une peur du noir. Car il semblait aux Rohirrims que la guerre n'était plus un écho lointain de l'Est, mais bien un battement inquiet de leur cœur. Frána n'aimait pas plus entendre cela, car elle se savait parfaitement impuissante. Tout ce que la conteuse d'histoires pouvait faire, c'était poser une main sur l'épaule de son ami et le réconforter. Mais Éomer était un esprit jeune et fougueux qui, le lendemain, reprenait ses rênes et son épée et retournait dans l'Estfolde, protéger ses gens. Il était le courage du Rohan.

Tout comme Théodred l'était. Mais une autre forme de courage, plus calme, moins impulsive. Frána le sentait. Alors qu'Éomer venait la voir à la taverne à chacune de ses visites à Edoras, Théodred était plus raisonnable et réservé, se contentant de la croiser de temps à autre au détour d'une rue. Ces rencontres étaient inopinées, dues à la chance et au hasard, mais l'Anórienne ignorait à quelle point cela réchauffait le cœur de l'héritier du Rohan. Lui que son propre père ne reconnaissait plus, trop faible, dont son peuple tremblait sans qu'il puisse les rassurer, trouvait chez la cavalière un réconfort. Et sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, quelque chose grandit en Théodred, un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais eu pour personne d'autre et qui le poussa à rechercher la compagnie de Frána. Ce sentiment est bien connu de la race humaine et c'est l'amour. Théodred finit par l'apprendre. Il finit par se rendre compte un jour, qu'il aimait _Frána främ Sunlending_. Cela s'était passé ainsi.

Le prince proposait souvent à la cavalière de chevaucher avec lui. Autrefois, tous deux aimaient parcourir la Marche, galopant côte à côte et Théodred voulait retrouver cette complicité avec l'Anórienne. Aujourd'hui, la chose était plus compliquée, car il était Maréchal de la Marche.

Pourtant, il ne manquait pas, à chacune de ses visites à Edoras, d'inviter Frána à l'accompagner à Fort-le-Cor. L'Anórienne n'avait pas contemplé le Gouffre de Helm depuis des années et les étendues de l'Ouestfolde lui manquaient. Aussi finit-elle par accepter. Elle partit donc en compagnie de la cohorte de l'Ouest, le regard méfiant de Gríma, qui s'était opposé à ce départ, la suivant jusqu'aux portes de la ville.

Partis au crépuscule, il arrivèrent le lendemain au refuge de Dunharrow. Sur les flancs des Montagnes Blanches, la forteresse paraissait une couronne de tours et de remparts. Son gigantesque mur se dressait fier et solide, ses bannières étaient agitées par les vents de l'ouest et, lorsque les cavalier passèrent sa grille, le cor de Helm sonna leur arrivée.

Il y avait une atmosphère vibrante entre ces murs. Une puissance d'une magnificence telle qu'elle avait survécu au temps. Jamais Fort-le-Cor n'avait été pris, pas même lors du Long Hiver. Dans cette forteresse éternelle, Frána se sentait minuscule tout en ayant l'impression de faire partie de quelque chose de gigantesque. Entrer dans Fort-le-Cor, c'était entrer dans l'Histoire.

L'Anórienne suivit Théodred à travers le refuge. Maintenant qu'il était Maréchal, le prince avait accès à des endroits qui leur étaient interdits lorsque, adolescent, il était venu pour la première fois, accompagné de la cavalière. Ainsi Frána put admirer les Cavernes Scintillantes de la montagne, magnifique labyrinthe de souterrains. La beauté du lieu pourtant semblait empreinte de la terreur que ressentait ceux qui, lors d'une attaque, se réfugiaient ici, les échos des combats grondant au-dessus de leur tête.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans les cavernes, Frána y découvrit de nombreux femmes, enfants et vieillards, serrés les uns contre les autres, le vent devenant glacial en s'engouffrant sous terre.

– Ceux-ci viennent d'un village au nord, expliqua Théodred lorsqu'elle demanda comment ils étaient arrivés ici. Des Orcs probablement venus du Mordor, ont brûlé leurs maisons, ravagé leurs cultures et tué les bêtes. Ceux qui sont là ont réussi à fuir, mais plusieurs hommes et jeunes garçons sont morts pour leur permettre de s'échapper. La plupart des enfants que tu vois là sont orphelins.

Il y avait une tristesse évidente dans sa voix. En tant que Maréchal, c'était ses plaines qu'on avait attaquées. En tant que prince, c'était ses sujets qu'on avait menacés. En tant que Rohir, c'était ses frères qui avaient été tués. Sans qu'il n'ait pu faire quelque chose pour les protéger.

Frána posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

– Ici, ils sont en sécurité, dit-elle. Grâce à vous.

Théodred lui lança un regard de gratitude. Il aurait voulu pouvoir serrer cette main sur son épaule. Mais Frána la retira avant.

Puis elle se tourna vers deux gamines, blotties dans un coin. Elles devaient toutes deux avoir à peine plus de cinq ans. L'une pleurait à chaudes larmes, l'autre la serrait tout contre elle, les joues mouillées aussi, enveloppée dans une couverture miteuse. Elles étaient sœurs. Leur père avait été tué par les Orcs et leur mère était morte ce matin, de maladie et de chagrin.

Frána s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit. Du bout des doigts, elle essuya leurs larmes et demanda comment elles s'appelaient. Alÿse et Rhéa.

Hochant la tête, l'Anórienne leur retira leur couverture. Les fillettes s'y accrochèrent, craignant le froid, mais devant le regard doux de la femme, la laissèrent faire. Frána décrocha ensuite sa cape en fourrure qu'elle avait serré contre elle lors de son voyage nocturne jusqu'à la forteresse. Elle en recouvrit les petits corps tremblotants et s'adressa à Alÿse qui semblait être l'aînée :

– Tu vas prendre bien soin de ta sœur, d'accord ? Elle n'a plus que toi et elle va avoir besoin de toi. Toi aussi, tu vas avoir besoin d'elle. Alors, occupe-toi bien d'elle.

Puis caressant ses boucles blondes pleines de poussière et de tristesse, ajouta :

– C'est important de prendre soin de sa sœur…

Elle sourit tristement, comme si ses mots étaient pour elle.

Alÿse hocha la tête, serrant d'avantage Rhéa contre elle et toutes deux se blottirent chaudement sous le vêtement

Théodred et Frána quittèrent les Cavernes Scintillantes. Le prince amena l'Anórienne en haut de la tour Hornburg où se trouvait le cor de Helm Poing-de-Marteau. Puis le Maréchal écouta les rapports de ses éclaireurs et Frána chercha à se rendre la plus utile possible. Ainsi gagna-t-elle sa place à la table des cavaliers le soir.

Le repas, bien que frugal car il fallait pouvoir nourrir les réfugiés des Cavernes Scintillantes, fut bon et amical. L'on parla des légendes de Fort-le-Cor, l'on chanta la bravoure du roi Helm et l'on but à sa santé.

La nuit était déjà bien noire, lorsque les cavaliers allèrent se coucher, tandis que Frána formula le vœu de se rendre sur les remparts. Saisissant une torche, Théodred décida de l'accompagner.

Ils marchèrent le long du mur du Gouffre, avant de s'arrêter pour regarder l'Ouestfolde luire à la lumière argentée de la lune. Le rivière s'écoulant sous leurs pieds chantait dans l'obscurité que perçaient les étoiles et la torche de Théodred. Les flammes éclairaient Frána dont les yeux chatoyants se portaient sur l'immensité de la nuit. Le Rohir l'observa un instant.

Le vent venait parfois soulever ses cheveux et les pans de sa robe, mais l'Anórienne demeurait immobile, le regard rêveur porté droit devant elle. On aurait cru qu'elle dormait. Théodred se souvenait que, la dernière fois qu'elle était venue à Fort-le-Cor, Frána était restée ainsi sur le haut du mur, de la même manière. Il en sourit.

– Quand tu les regardes ainsi, dit-il d'une voix douce comme s'il craignait de perturber le silence nocturne, j'ai l'impression que tu es maîtresse de ses terres et qu'elles t'ont toujours appartenu.

Frána bâtit une ou deux fois des paupières, comme pour s'extirper d'un rêve, avant de répondre :

– J'aimerais qu'elles m'appartiennent. Je n'expliquerai jamais pourquoi de telles étendues me paraissent si sublimes. J'ai songé une fois à vous déclarer la guerre, uniquement pour pouvoir librement les parcourir.

Elle jeta un regard au coin pour voir Théodred rire.

– Il n'aurait pas été nécessaire d'aller jusque–là, fit-il remarquer.

– C'est vrai. D'autant qu'elles sont si bien gardées et protégées que je n'aurais jamais su m'en emparer. Vous m'en aurez empêchée, Maréchal de la Marche.

Le Rohir haussa les sourcils. L'assurance avec laquelle l'Anórienne affirmait cela, le surprenait car elle surpassait la sienne. Soupirant, il baissa la tête.

– Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

Le front de Frána se plissa lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui.

– Ne dites pas cela. Vous avez veillé sur le Rohan pendant des années. C'est grâce à vous si la Marche a été protégée des attaques du Mordor jusqu'à maintenant.

– Qu'en est-il aujourd'hui ? Á travers l'Ouestfolde, les villages disparaissent sans que nous pussions rien y faire. Éomer affirme que cela est pire dans l'Est. Des Orcs parcourent nos terres, tuent, pillent, ravagent tandis que nous restons les bras croisés.

La détresse faisait vibrer sa voix. Des mois que cela durait. Le Rohan avait résisté dix-sept ans à la guerre. Maintenant qu'elle était à leurs portes, il s'effondrait sur lui-même. Théodred s'inquiétait autrefois de la santé de son père. Maintenant il avait peur pour la survie de son peuple. Et cette peur était engendrée par son sentiment d'impuissance et le doute qui l'habitait, lui, héritier du Rohan.

– J'ai l'impression, murmura-t-il, de ne plus être digne du rang qu'on me donne

Frána regarda ce visage que la lumière de la torche n'éclairait qu'à moitié. Elle y vit un cavalier attristé, un prince perdu et un fils délaissé. Elle vit que Théodred se croyait seul, son père s'enracinant dans son trône et dans son mal, son royaume s'assombrissant sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Une lourde charge pesait sur ses épaules et il commençait à croire qu'il n'était pas capable de la porter.

– Redressez-vous fils d'Eorl, fit-elle doucement. Relevez la tête et regardez droit devant vous.

Théodred s'exécuta. La nuit était noire et il eut du mal à percevoir devant lui les collines qui environnaient le fort.. C'était l'heure où rien ne bouge, où tout dort calmement, paisiblement, sans que rien ne semble pouvoir venir le perturber. Cette heure où le temps et l'univers s'arrêtent. L'héritier du Rohan contempla cette léthargie qui amena lui un sentiment de paix presque agréable.

– Le rang dont vous parlez, poursuivit Frána qu'il sentait tout près de lui, vous n'en êtes pas devenu digne : vous en êtes né digne. Vous êtes l'héritier du Rohan, le prince de la Marche et le fils de Théoden. C'est ici, sur ce mur, votre regard bienfaiteur sur vos terres, qu'est votre place. C'est votre héritage et cela sera celui de vos fils et celui de leurs fils. Le Rohan perdura, parce qu'il y aura toujours des gens comme vous pour le protéger.

À la bouffée de chaleur et à la fierté qui lui nouèrent le cœur, Théodred sourit. Il sourit parce qu'il était étonné que l'Anórienne sache le réconforter ainsi, parce qu'elle avait cette manière de le regarder qui lui redonnait du courage. Parce que quand il chevauchait à côté d'elle et qu'il voyait son sourire et sa chevelure brune flotter dans son dos, il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'envoler.

Il se tourna vers Frána. Comme il l'avait senti, elle le regardait. Un frisson le parcourut. Il leva sa main pour la poser délicatement sur la joue de l'Anórienne. Sa peau, que le vent de la nuit rendait froide, se réchauffa au contact de sa paume et le cœur de Théodred s'accéléra. Et alors, il comprit.

La rivière du Gouffre continuait de fredonner un chant clair et la lune continuait de faire danser les iris noisette de Frána qui ne bougeaient pas. La torche, toujours tenue entre elle et le Rohir, se plia légèrement à un nouveau souffle de vent et leur luminosité fut réduite ce qui donna à cet instant une brève intimité.

Ils restèrent ainsi à se fixer pendant quelques instants. Pourtant Théodred eut l'impression que des années venaient de s'écouler, lorsqu'il se décida enfin à se pencher vers l'Anórienne.

Mais un nouveau souffle du froid de la nuit la fit frissonner.

– Rentrons, dit-elle. J'ai froid et il est tard.

Théodred s'arrêta. Le visage de Frána était encore loin du sien et ses lèvres semblaient être une lumière qu'on fixe à l'horizon. Si loin…

Il s'écarta, laissant retomber sa main, et hocha la tête. Mais, à peine Frána eut-elle fait quelques pas devant lui, qu'il décrocha sa cape pour la poser sur ses épaules. Le remerciant, l'Anórienne serra le vêtement contre elle jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient regagné la forteresse.

•••

Ainsi Frána faisait l'admiration de beaucoup de Rohirrims, ce qui lui permettait de mener à bien la mission que lui avait donné Gandalf. Cela la réjouissait.

Elle mena une vie calme à Edoras, parfois perturbée par les sombres nouvelles de l'extérieur, toujours apaisée par le sourire de ce qu'elle fréquentait.

L'été mourut.

L'automne passa.

L'hiver arriva. Et avec lui, vint la jour où la paisible vie de l'Anórienne fut bousculée.

* * *

_Merci à _Syana Argentina_ (Alÿse) et à _Reagan Greenleaf_ (Rhéa)_

* * *

NdA :_ petit rappel historique.  
Le 4 juillet 3018, Boromir quitte Minas Tirith pour le Nord. Frána est du voyage et arrive le 9 au matin à Edoras. Le 10, Gandalf est enfermé Orthanc, trahison de Saroumane.  
Le 18 septembre 3018, Gandalf s'échappe d'Orthanc et se présente le 19 à Edoras. Le 20, il entre à Méduseld et rencontre Frána. Le 23, après avoir dompté Gripoil, il passe la Trouée du Rohan.  
Nous venons de mentionner, dans cette fin de chapitre, la fin de l'été, le passage de l'automne et l'arrivée de l'hiver. Le 25 décembre 3018, la Communauté de l'Anneau quitte Fondcombe. Au prochain chapitre, nous serons en 3019, au début du mois de janvier.  
Je viens donc de vous offrir une joyeuse ellipse d'un peu plus de trois mois - bon anniversaire ;)_

* * *

**Je vous avouerai que j'ai été un peu radine question action avec ce chapitre. Mais ne craignez rien et patientez – le chemin est long, mais la destination est en vue ^^  
Le prochain chapitre devrait vous contenter ;) Sa rédaction est terminée et sa correction est en cours. Donc, à très vite.**

**J'espère que la scène avec Théodred vous a plu. C'est un personnage passionnant que j'aime beaucoup écrire, mais qui me donne néanmoins du fil à retordre, puisque Tolkien a donné très peu d'information sur lui.  
Beaucoup d'entre vous s'inquiète de son sort. Vous révélez ce que je lui réserve étant un _ÉNORME_ spoiler, je me contenterai de vous assurer que vous le saurez bien assez tôt ;) Mais je serai curieuse de lire vos théories ^^**

****_Ferthü mine frèondas häl !  
_********skya.****


	7. II, chapitre trois

Playlist : "_Edoras",_ Howard Shore

* * *

**Merci à _Syana Argentina, Mimi70, Futilement moi (x2), Naheiah, selena jani lilianne_ et _Vyk_ pour leurs reviews**

Réponse à la réponse à la review de_ Vyk_ :  
_merci pour ta review, je suis soulagée que malgré le peu/le manque/l'absence d'action, le dernier chapitre t'ait plu. Aussi contente que tu ais apprécié ce « petit vent » que s'est pris Théodred ^^ mais ne t'en fais pas, Frána et lui auront tout le loisir de se revoir quand il faudra sauver le Rohan ;)_

**Merci à _Mimi70_ et _FaenaFiliana_ pour suivre ma fic et à _Futilement moi_ et _FaenaFiliana_ pour l'avoir ajoutée à leurs favoris**

**Merci à mes lecteurs anonymes et à ceux dont le français n'est pas la langue maternelle**

* * *

**La Cavalière du Sud  
**_(LOTR)_

* * *

**II.  
**_le Soleil et le Vent_

**CHAPITRE TROIS  
**_Une cage aux barreaux d'or_

* * *

– **L**e roi Folca, fils de Walda, était un grand chasseur. Il maniait particulièrement bien la lance et tirait à l'arc comme personne. Il aimait beaucoup partir traquer le gibier des jours entiers et servir ses proies à son banquet de retour. Cela en résulta sa corpulence, car la viande abondait toujours à sa table.

Le pâle jour d'hiver venait de se lever sur la taverne d'Æthelmund. Frána était assise près du foyer, un manteau autour de ses épaules. Fíal et Fiór étaient à côté d'elle, suffisamment près du feu pour que celui-ci découpe leurs petites ombres sur le plancher.

Il était trop tôt pour que les autres enfants se joignent à eux, mais le frère et la soeur avaient insisté pour que l'Anórienne leur raconte la légende de Folca et du grand sanglier d'Everholt. Parce que la taverne était encore vide et qu'il faisait froid, Frána avait accepté de parler de l'arrière-arrière-grand-père du roi Théoden, dont elle aimait particulièrement l'histoire. Parler la réchauffait, de même qu'écouter pour les deux enfants. Alors, ils s'étaient assis autour du foyer et la conteuse avait commencé son histoire, colorant l'air de son souffle.

– Mais un jour, son père mourut, tué par des Orques qui avaient réussi à s'introduire au Rohan. Montant sur le trône, Folca promit de venger sa mort et jura qu'il ne repartirait pas chasser tant qu'un seul Orque parcourait ses terres. Pendant des années, il les traqua à travers la Marche et il fallut près de quinze ans pour tous soient éradiqués. Enfin, le Rohan fut nettoyé et le dernier Orque fut tué. Aussitôt, Folca se saisit de sa fameuse lance et partit à l'Est, chasser dans la forêt de Firnien où l'on disait qu'un gigantesque sanglier vivait. La bête était dite très robuste et féroce, terrorisant l'Estfolde, ravageant les cultures, faisant fuir les bêtes. On la décrivait grande comme un ours et féroce comme un fauve, ses longues défenses s'enroulant autour de son énorme museau qui soufflait si fort que l'herbe aux alentours s'inclinait devant elle.

Les deux enfants étaient maintenant si absorbés par l'histoire, que leur mâchoire inférieure s'était décrochée, laissant s'échapper une petite respiration qui se mêlait aux mots de Frána. Cette dernière, voyant leurs yeux dardés avec attention sur elle, commença à faire des gestes avec ses mains pour illustrer ses paroles, comme si elle eut voulu leur donner vie.

– Folca prit en chasse le sanglier à travers la forêt de Firnien. Son cheval était vif et endurant, mais l'animal était très rapide et le roi le traqua jusque très loin au Nord, aux frontières que partageait son royaume avec les bois de la Lothlorien. Il finit par le rattraper et l'affronta. Il se dressa face au sanglier. Gonflant son énorme ventre de bravoure et d'orgueil, il leva sa lance et lui parla ainsi : « Je ne te crains pas, grand sanglier d'Everholt. Tu as bon être un gros cochon, j'en ai chassé des plus laids que toi. Foi de Folca Waldason, ta tête sera servie au banquet ce soir. »

Ici, Frána s'arrêta un temps comme pour laisser les paroles du roi-chasseur résonner à l'intérieur de la taverne. Tandis que Fíal demeurait immobile, captivée, son frère écarquilla ses yeux comme pour inciter l'Anórienne à continuer.

Cette dernière laissa retomber ses mains et se pencha vers eux pour leur demander, un sourire comme ont ceux qui racontent une bonne blague, caché aux coins de ses lèvres :

– Et savez-vous ce que le sanglier lui répondit ?

Question idiote, parce que, c'est connu, les sangliers ne parlent pas. Mais trop d'étoiles étincelaient dans les yeux des deux enfants pour qu'ils se soucient de ce détail.

Tous deux secouèrent la tête. Un large sourire étira lentement les lèvres de Frána. Elle se redressa sur sa chaise. Le pâle soleil d'hiver et les flammes du foyer lui donnait une aura envoûtante et, en même temps, imposante.

– Il lui dit...

Frána laissa sa phrase en suspens une petite seconde toute vibrante d'intensité. Puis sa bouche s'ouvrit...

Et laissa s'échapper un reniflement grave et bruyant.

Le bruit était si incongru et si dénudé de toute l'élégance dont s'était parée l'Anórienne au cours de son récit, qu'il fit s'esclaffer les deux enfants. Frána répéta le son et leurs rires redoublèrent lorsqu'ils comprirent qu'elle essayait d'imiter le grognement d'un sanglier. La chose était si ridicule et en même temps faite avec une telle dévotion, qu'on ne pouvait que s'en esclaffer.

Galvanisée par les éclats de son public, Frána se leva de sa chaise et dit :

– Et de son sabot gros comme un rocher, il racla le sol, délogeant fourmis et ver de terre qui y vivaient, puis chargea le roi...

Et d'un coup, elle se jeta sur les deux enfants.

Comprenant le jeu dans lequel l'Anórienne les entretenait, ils s'écartèrent et reculèrent tout en riant. Frána se rattrapa à la table et continua :

– Mais le roi, que sa bonne vieille bedaine ne ralentissait plus depuis des années, évita les terribles défenses du monstre...

Elle se releva et regarda Fíal et Fiór. Ces derniers guettaient avec cette innocence propre à l'enfance, le moindre des mouvements de la conteuse qui venait soudainement de se transformer en sanglier d'Everholt. Après un sourire, Frána se précipita sur eux, ce qui eut pour effet de les faire détaler à travers la salle dans des rires clairs et enjoués.

– Mais le sanglier était féroce, poursuivit-elle tout en leur courant après, et il chargea de nouveau...

Alors que sa soeur filait se cacher sous un tabouret, Fiór décida de défier l'Anórienne. Par un regard arrogant et bravache, l'adolescent l'incita à le poursuivre ce à quoi elle répondit, bonne joueuse.

– Folca esquivait chacune de ses attaques, chasseur imposant, mais vigoureux...

Fiór était un garçon au corps encore svelte et élancé, ce qui lui conférait une vitesse impressionnante. Mais, si elle n'avait plus treize ans, l'Anórienne pouvait encore compter sur ses braves jambes de cavalière. Ainsi, ils se pourchassèrent tous deux à travers la salle, Fiór sautant agilement par-dessus les chaises, Frána peinant à coincer son récit entre deux souffles haletants.

– Plus le roi lui échappait, plus la bête s'enrageait. Mais Folca qui n'avait plus chassé depuis longtemps, s'enhardissait de ce combat...

Repérant le tabouret où était cachée Fíal, Frána y accourut, abandonnant son frère qui s'était mis en d'atteinte en sautant sur une table.

– Le sanglier finit par coincer le roi du Rohan contre une falaise et, persuadé que le chasseur ne pourrait plus lui échapper, chargea une nouvelle fois, défenses en avant...

L'attrapant par la taille, l'Anórienne fit sortir de sa cachette Fíal dont le cri de surprise se mua en rire. Sans grande peine car la fillette était légère, elle l'enleva du sol et la fit tournoyer dans les airs.

– Mais le vaillant roi leva sa lance qui miroita sous les rayons du soleil. Et alors que la bête s'approchait de lui, d'un bras sûr et fort, il la lança d'un jet qui fendit l'air tel l'éclair et qui alla se ficher droit dans...

– _Frána främ Sunlending._

Cette voix grave et autoritaire qui vint couper brutalement la fin de l'histoire, fit sursauter les enfants et leur conteuse. Honteusement surpris dans leur jeu, ils s'arrêtèrent net et tournèrent leur tête vers l'entrée de la taverne où se tenait un soldat.

Il était grand et blond, un vrai Rohir, mais son visage était tiré par cet air fatigué de ce qui ont vécu de longues années. De longs cheveux descendaient de son crâne légèrement dégarni, puis s'étalaient sur ses épaules en nattes où se mêlaient des mèches blanches comme la première neige qui vient se déposer sur les champs. Sa barbe était fournie et bien taillée, entourant un menton proéminent. Des sourcils broussailleux dissimulaient son regard gris fatigué, mais autoritaire. Il portait une belle cotte de maille et une armure rutilante. Le rouge de sa tunique semblait bien entretenu. Tout cela laissait deviner qu'il occupait une place importante dans l'armée de la Marche.

Frána l'observa un temps. Elle connaissait très bien Gamelin. C'était un brillant soldat qui avait déjà réussi à se faire une place dans la cohorte de la Marche de l'Ouest, du temps où la guerre n'avait pas encore frappé. Aujourd'hui, tout farouche et brave qu'il était, le temps commençait à avoir raison de lui. Maréchal, il avait obtenu sa place dans la Maison du Roi où il acceptait d'être dirigé par son cadet, mais fidèle ami, Háma. L'Anórienne le savait d'un caractère aigre et un peu sec, mais non moins loyal.

Néanmoins, le voir ici, cet air grave sur le visage, l'inquiéta. D'autant qu'il était encadré par deux autres soldats.

Toujours perché sur sa table, Fiór ne se laissa pas perturber par l'entrée du vieux Rohir, trop emporté par l'histoire du roi Folca et du sanglier d'Everholt.

– Et après, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il en sautant de son perchoir pour sautiller prés de l'Anórienne. Le roi l'a tué, hein, le sanglier ? Raconte s'il te plaît Frána !

Mais Frána ne semblait pas l'écouter, fixant toujours Gamelin. Tous deux ne s'entendaient pas particulièrement bien, mais ils partageaient l'amitié de Háma. Cela ne les faisait pas amis, mais cela leur évitait d'être ennemi. Pourtant, Frána détecta dans ses yeux une lueur qui la troubla. Aussi resta-t-elle silencieuse.

Toujours dans ses bras, Fíal demanda :

– Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Frána ?

Enfant trop intelligente pour son âge.

L'Anórienne regarda encore quelques secondes Gamelin, puis hocha imperceptiblement la tête vers lui et se tourna vers Fíal.

– Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Simplement, cette histoire que je vous conte, est une des préférées de Gamelin. Autrefois, il aimait beaucoup l'entendre et je la lui racontais souvent. Mais, voyez-vous, cela fait dix-sept ans qu'il ne l'a pas entendue. Il y a quelques jours, il m'a demandée de la lui raconter de nouveau. Voilà pourquoi il est ici. Mais, certainement, il ne désire pas entendre la fin sans avoir écouté le début.

Fiór jeta un regard à Gamelin, semblant enfin comprendre ce que l'arrivée du soldat signifiait pour lui.

– Ça veut dire que tu ne vas pas nous dire la fin de l'histoire ?

– Pas avant d'avoir conter le début à Gamelin, s'excusa Frána avant d'ajouter devant le regard déçu des enfants : vous savez ce qu'on va faire ? Vous allez me laisser seule avec lui et vous reviendrez ce soir pour que je vous raconte la fin. Gamelin se joindra à nous. Marché conclu ?

Fiór regarda une dernière fois le soldat, puis de nouveau Frána et finit par baisser la tête, soupirant un grognement déçu, mais coopératif. L'Anórienne frictionna ses boucles rousses avec un air de remerciement. Le garçon sortit de la taverne pour aller retrouver Liór et Haleth avec qui ils s'entraîneraient à l'épée avec des bâtons de bois et rêveraient de gloire et de bataille, jusqu'à ce que le soleil ne décline

– Fíal, me rendrais-tu un service ? demanda Frána à la gamine dans ses bras. Pourrais-tu prendre ton panier et aller me chercher quelques oeufs au fond du poulailler ? Je compte faire un gâteau avec Mancha et, s'il est suffisamment réussi, nous le mangerons ce soir. Si tu veux, tu pourras m'aider.

L'idée la ravissant, Fíal hocha la tête et la conteuse d'histoires la reposa par terre. Elle attendit que la fillette ait disparu dans le fond de la salle pour se tourner vers le Rohir.

– Que me vaut cet honneur, Gamelin, soldat de la Marche ? demanda-t-elle.

Le vieux cavalier s'approcha et s'inclina légèrement, comme à regret.

– _Hlæfdige Frána/_Dame Frána, j'ai pour ordre de vous emmener sur le champ à Méduseld.

– Je vois, fit l'Anórienne.

Elle jeta un regard aux deux soldats derrière Gamelin. Ils se tenaient immobiles, attendant visiblement un ordre de leur aîné.

– Était-il nécessaire pour cela de débourser deux de vos hommes ? Vous êtes un cavalier honorable, Gamelin, et je vous respecte suffisamment pour ne pas discuter votre autorité.

– Ordre du roi, étrangère, dit le Rohir insensible à la flatterie.

– Vraiment ?

Gamelin perçut le sarcasme dans sa question, mais ne releva pas. Il se doutait bien qui Frána soupçonnait de l'avoir envoyé ici – et il savait qu'elle avait raison. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de discutailler.

– Veuillez me suivre, _hlæfdige Frána_, fit-il en l'invitant à sortir.

Et alors que l'Anórienne allait s'exécuter, il l'arrêta pour lui conseiller :

– Il serait préférable que vous remerciez vos hôtes pour leur hospitalité et que vous les saluiez avant de partir, _hlæfdige Frána._ Je crains fort que vous ne rentriez pas ici ce soir.

•••

La foule s'entassait entre les colonnes du Hall d'Or. La matinée était avancée et l'heure des doléances était arrivée. Il sembla à Éowyn qu'aujourd'hui, la foule était plus dense que la veille.

Calmement adossée à une des colonnes voisinant le trône, la Dame du Rohan observait la salle d'un regard neutre, qui ne trahissait en rien la tristesse que déclenchait en elle un tel attroupement de désespoir. La jeune femme haïssait particulièrement cette heure de la journée où les portes du palais s'ouvraient au peuple pour entendre ses malheurs. Autrefois, du temps où le Rohan prospérait à l'abri de la guerre, les doléances n'étaient qu'une formalité, un moment où les habitants d'Edoras pouvaient venir saluer leur roi, rapportant parfois quelques bagatelles et futiles malentendus. Mais aujourd'hui, et chaque jour davantage, ces doléances étaient la terrible preuve que le royaume s'effondrait.

Ce n'était plus seulement des habitants d'Edoras qui venaient s'agenouiller plaintifs, devant Théoden. Il arrivait parfois que des paysans se présentent à Méduseld en assurant venir des campagnes les plus reculées de l'Estfolde et de l'Ouestfolde. Certains demandaient asiles, car ils ne pouvaient plus cultiver leurs terres, d'autres apportaient les sombres récits des attaques de leur village. Mais les problèmes et inquiétudes de son peuple, Théoden ne les entendait pas.

Toujours il venait s'asseoir dans son trône d'or et de bois et toujours il écoutait, mais jamais ne répondait. Éowyn tourna son regard vers son oncle, recroquevillé sur son royal siège comme trop faible pour supporter son propre mal.

L'automne et son temps capricieux avait marqué son visage maigre en de profondes rides. Ses lèvres craquelées masquaient une bouche aux dents jaunies devenues incapables de mâcher quoique ce soit. Il ne paraissait plus assez fort pour soutenir ses paupières qui tombaient sur ses yeux bleus, regardant sans voir. Fins comme la brume, ses cheveux s'emmêlaient autour de ses épaules voûtées sous le poids de son chaud manteau. Ses mains reposaient sans force sur les accoudoirs, si bien qu'il aurait suffi d'un mouvement trop brusque pour qu'il ne glisse de son séant. Une certaine aura continuait cependant de l'entourer, vestige de la grandeur de sa lignée, mais elle ne faisait qu'accroître la pitié qu'affligeait la triste vision de ce roi autrefois vif et vaillant. Au comble du malheur, il s'était brusquement arrêté de parler définitivement au début de l'hiver.

Éowyn sentit son coeur se soulever dans sa poitrine à la vue de son oncle. Il l'attristait plus que tous les autres Rohirrims présents dans la salle. Qui y avait-il de pire qu'un roi qui se meure ? Car son oncle se mourait.

Beaucoup se persuadaient du contraire, mais Éowyn n'était plus une enfant et n'avait jamais été stupide. Le Rohan sombrait et son monarque avec lui – quoique la jeune femme ne savait plus lequel avait chuté le premier. Misérables qu'ils étaient tous là, à se plaindre, gémir, pleurer, mendier, sans voir que celui qui avait le plus besoin d'aide était celui devant lequel on s'agenouillait. Souverain d'or et ombre de lui-même, Théoden tentait vainement de se rattraper dans sa déchéance, malheureusement pas à la bonne personne.

La tristesse d'Éowyn se tordit en dégoût dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur l'homme assis près du trône. Emmitouflé dans un lourd manteau, Wormtongue enveloppait de sa pâle main le bras de son roi avec cet air apaisant et réconfortant dont il savait parer chacun de ses gestes. La jeune femme sentait son coeur s'accélérait de colère et de rage rien qu'en regardant le conseiller. Car, de là où elle était, elle pouvait sentir son hypocrisie vicieuse.

Plus de quatre ans qu'il occupait cette place auprès de Théoden et pourtant, jamais plus qu'aujourd'hui, Grima n'avait démontré son inutilité. Incapable de trouver un remède qui pourrait soulager son maître, dans ses grimoires et ses connaissances, le voilà à s'agripper à son bras et à lui marmonner des paroles que personne d'autre ne pouvait entendre.

Lorsque sa silhouette ne projetait pas son ombre sur le trône, elle rampait dans les couloirs et les coins sombres du château où il pouvait désormais aller et venir à sa guise. Éowyn l'avait déjà surpris au détour d'un couloir à la suivre de son pas traînant.

Chien galeux et serpent à la langue sifflante, elle n'avait pas peur de lui, brave fille d'Eorl qu'elle était. La plupart des Rohirrim commençait à redouter ces yeux bleus pâles qui les fixaient froidement, mais pas elle. Ce n'était pas de la peur qu'elle ressentait en sa présence, mais bien du dégoût et de la haine. En l'apercevant soutenir Théoden pour le mener jusqu'au trône, cette expression accablée et compatissante greffée sur son visage, Éowyn avait envie de se jeter sur lui pour lui arracher le médaillon où s'entrelaçaient deux serpents, cadeau de son oncle, symbole de sa loyauté, qu'il portait autour du cou, pour le lui jeter à la figure.

Comme s'il avait senti ses yeux sur lui, Grima se tourna vers elle et la surprit à l'observer. Éowyn se figea un temps devant ce regard qu'elle détestait tant, puis se détourna avec fierté. Non, la jeune femme n'ignorait pas la lueur de désir qui embrasait ces iris pâles lorsqu'elles se posaient sur elle, mais elle préférait les ignorer. Elle les sentit encore quelques secondes sur sa nuque, ce qui lui fit regretter d'avoir fixé si longtemps le conseiller, avant que ce dernier ne se décide à reporter son attention sur la foule plaidante.

Son rôle était simple et pourtant, il conférait à Wormtongue tellement de pouvoir. Il se chargeait d'apporter toute demande faite aux oreilles de son roi qui semblait ne plus pouvoir entendre d'autre voix que la sienne. Théoden marmonnait alors quelques paroles que seul Grima pouvait comprendre et ce dernier s'empressait de les répéter à voix haute. C'était ainsi qu'allait la vie politique à Edoras. S'adresser au roi, c'était s'adresser à Wormtongue.

Pourtant, Éowyn avait bien du mal à se convaincre que les longues tirades mielleuses de Grima reflétaient bel et bien la pensée de son oncle, trop confiant envers son serviteur pour songer à le corriger. Elle-même, nièce du roi, faible et simple femme, ne pouvait que se taire et écouter la voix sifflante de Wormtongue qui s'était entouré de suffisamment d'autorité pour forcer le respect de ses paroles.

Mais, la Dame du Rohan se confortait dans l'idée qu'elle n'était pas la seule à vouloir arracher sa langue au serpent. Pourtant, jamais personne n'avait encore osé tenir tête au conseiller. Il était plus facile d'écouter en silence que de se lever pour protester. Et l'ombre de Grima continuait de rôder dans les couloirs de Méduseld.

L'on se débarrassa bien vite d'un paysan de l'Ouestfolde dont les bêtes avaient mystérieusement quitté la ferme et l'on passa à la suivante. Or, à peine celle-ci eut-elle le temps de saluer le roi et son serviteur, que l'ordre de s'écarter s'éleva à l'autre bout de la salle.

Tous les regards se retournèrent pour voir qui donc s'avançait, mais Éowyn avait reconnu la voix de Gamelin. Aussi ne fut-elle pas étonnée de voir le vieux Rohir fendre la foule qui se reculait avec respect, pour rejoindre le trône. Elle fut néanmoins beaucoup plus suprise de voir Frána l'Anórienne le suivre.

La femme marchait la tête haute et le regard fier comme lorsque Éowyn l'avait vu marcher dans les rues d'Edoras quelques jours auparavant. Sur son chemin, quelques murmures interrogatifs s'élevèrent sans qu'elle en tienne compte, fixant le trône, consciente qu'il était sa destination. Éowyn se contenta pour sa part de la suivre des yeux, ne sachant comment réagir à sa présence inespérée et inattendue à Méduseld.

Gamelin s'arrêta au pied de l'estrade menant au trône, rapidement rejoint par Frána, et présenta la poignée de son épée en guise de salutation. Théoden demeura quelques instants silencieux, ses yeux vides fixant un point au-dessus de la tête du soldat. Puis sa poitrine se souleva dans un mélange de soupir et de gémissement et sa main se resserra légèrement sur son accoudoir. Après avoir regardé brièvement le roi, Grima hocha la tête comme s'il venait de lui parler, et fit signe au Rohir de se retirer. Gamelin s'inclina, puis s'écarta sans demander son reste. Frána se retrouva alors seule face au trône.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le roi du Rohan et Éowyn crut voir ses sourcils s'affaisser légèrement alors qu'elle découvrait l'état déplorable du souverain. La Rohir ignorait depuis combien de temps la conteuse d'histoires n'avait vu son oncle, mais elle comprenait qu'elle soit choquée.

Comme si elle craignait de l'affaiblir en le détaillant ainsi, Frána détourna bien vite son regard pour en balayer de la salle. Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'endroit où Éowyn se tenait, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur elle avant de reprendre leur rapide exploration. Elle n'accorda aucun regard à Wormtongue, pourtant toujours assis prés du trône.

– _Ic grete ethe, Théoden_/Je vous salue, Théoden, dit-elle avant de s'incliner avec respect.

De nouveau, le roi demeura silencieux un instant, comme si les mots de l'Anóriennne prenait du temps à parvenir à ses oreilles. Puis, il marmonna quelques sons imperceptibles que son conseiller recueillit précieusement. Une nouvelle fois, il regarda son maître et hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers Frána.

– Bienvenu à vous, _Frána främ Sunlending_, dit-il de ce ton qui sonnait volontairement impérieux. Des mois maintenant que nous vous avons accueillie à Edoras. Bien que nous n'ayons pas eu l'occasion de nous revoir depuis, nous n'ignorons pas que vous vous êtes comportée de manière plus que respectable, faisant honneur à votre pays natal. Il ne sera plus dit que le Gondor ne sait pas apprécié notre générosité.

Le voilà qu'il chantait, le serpent !

Éowyn ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire aux grands mots de Wormtongue. Il en rajoutait, il adorait ça. Il se délectait d'entendre sa propre voix résonner dans le Château d'Or. Lui qui n'avait jamais rien eu, qu'autrefois personne n'écoutait ou ne remarquait, misérable devenu orateur. Tous étaient là à l'écouter sans pouvoir fuir en se bouchant les oreilles. Quel plaisir il devait prendre !

Pourtant, sa principale destinataire ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué ou entendu. Le regard toujours posé sur Théoden, comme si c'était lui qui parlait, Frána ignorait royalement le conseiller, lui accordant aussi peu d'attention que s'il avait fait partie du décor. Malgré tout, elle paraissait attentive aux paroles qui lui étaient adressées.

– Mais l'hiver vient, poursuivit Wormtongue, et nous ne pouvons plus longtemps vous laisser résider en ville où le froid pourrait vous causer des désagréments forts regrettables. Aussi, mon cher seigneur a accepté que vous résidez au château qui saura vous offrir un lit plus chaud que le peuple d'en bas.

Il fallut quelques instants de silence pour comprendre que le conseiller avait fini. Au pied du trône, l'Anórienne demeura immobile quelques instants. Ses sourcils s'étaient légèrement haussés à l'offre du roi, prononcée par Grima.

– Vous me voyez contente de retrouver ses murs que je sais aussi forts que dorés, finit-elle. Votre générosité, _hlaford min_/mon seigneur, une fois de plus, me touche.

Alors qu'elle parlait, Frána prenait bien soin de dispenser Wormtongue d'un regard. Le ton de sa voix laissait même deviner qu'elle s'adressait directement à Théoden, sans prendre en compte le conseiller assis près de lui. Ce dernier commençait d'ailleurs à se froisser de l'insolence de l'Anórienne.

– Mais je crois me souvenir que, il y a plusieurs mois, alors que vous m'autorisiez à rester dans votre ville, votre conseiller a assuré qu'il vous était impossible de me loger dans votre demeure d'or. Non que je rejette votre offre ou que je doute de sa générosité, car généreuse, elle l'est. Il est vrai que les jours se font froids et les nuits glaciales en bas. Mais je suis étonnée par cette soudaine bonté. D'autant que je ne suis pas sans ignorer que d'autres personnes que moi en ont besoin.

Pour accompagner la fin de sa phrase, Frána fit mine de jeter un regard derrière elle. La foule était toujours aussi dense. Cela ne parut pas plaire à Wormtongue dont les yeux furent foudroyés de colère.

– Veuillez calmer votre étonnement, Anórienne, intima-t-il d'un ton soudainement froid. Estimez-vous déjà plus que chanceuse que notre roi dans son état offre son hospitalité à une femme de Gondor.

Le dédain qui habitait sa voix à ces derniers mots, résonna longtemps dans le Hall d'Or. Même Frána s'en aperçut. Aussi tourna-t-elle enfin son regard vers le conseiller. Ce dernier sembla s'en réjouir et poursuivit plus fermement :

– Agenouillez-vous devant notre souverain et remerciez cette bonté que vous avez osé laisser vous surprendre.

Dame de son état, Éowyn trouva très déplacée la façon dont Wormtongue, roturier qu'il était, s'adressait à l'Anórienne. Ce n'était pas une simple « femme du Gondor », mais la fille du gouverneur de l'Anórien, la région que traversait les feux d'alarmes du Gondor, reliant le Rohan à son fidèle allié.

Mais Frána, si elle avait été offensée par les paroles du conseiller, ne montra rien. Prenant soin cette fois-ci de le regarder pour qu'il comprenne que c'était bien à lui qu'elle s'adressait, elle dit calmement :

– Dans ce cas, conseiller, je vous serais gré de m'avertir lorsque le roi sera apte à m'écouter. Car je doute qu'il puisse m'entendre avec les nombreux murmures dont vous lui emplissez les oreilles.

Il y eut un bref moment où la stupeur frappa la salle. Puis des chuchotements s'élevèrent de la foule. Éowyn même écarquilla les yeux.

Faisant visiblement abstraction de ce qui se passait autour d'elle, Frána continuait de soutenir le regard de Wormtogue. Ce dernier, après avoir essuyé la surprise qui l'avait frappé, serra les dents et crispa ses mains. Il n'avait pas l'habitude et n'appréciait pas qu'on lui parle ainsi.

Alors que les chuchotements continuaient d'emplir la salle, ce fut Théoden qui les fit taire en poussant un plainte gémissante, comme si tant de bruit lui faisait mal. On se tut aussitôt et les lèvres du roi se mirent à articuler un mot silencieux qu'il répéta plusieurs fois. Éowyn devina qu'il s'agissait du nom de son conseiller.

En entendant son maître l'appeler ainsi, Grima sembla retrouver son assurance et un sourire étira ses fines lèvres. Il murmura à l'attention de Frána ;

– Faites attention, étrangère. Faites attention...

Puis il se tourna vers son souverain pour l'apaiser par une nouvelle série de murmures inaudibles. Le roi parut se détendre et redevint silencieux.

Après un nouveau sourire satisfait, Womtongue revint à l'Anórienne :

– Gamelin va vous amener à votre chambre.

Il fit signe au Rohir qui revint aussitôt se placer devant Frána. Cette dernière s'inclina devant le roi et son conseiller qui reprit :

– Nous aurons le plaisir de nous revoir, Anórienne.

– Je n'en doute pas, conseiller, confirma Frána avant de suivre Gamelin, sans discuter d'avantage.

Une fois qu'elle fut sortie, les doléances reprirent.

•••

La chambre était cachée au bout d'un escalier étroit et tortueux qui descendait à l'intérieur de la falaise, sous le château. C'était une pièce pas très grande, dont le sol était recouvert de peaux de bêtes. Le lit semblait chaud.

La première chose qu'avait remarquée Frána en entrant, c'était l'absence de fenêtre. Quelques torches conféraient à la chambre un éclairage relativement satisfaisant, mais c'était sa seule source de lumière. Seule une fine ouverture, semblable à une meurtrière, était creusée dans l'un des quatre murs, laissant passer quelques faibles faisceaux lumineux.

Gamelin avait ouvert la porte pour la faire entrer, puis s'était retiré, après lui avoir demandé s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour elle. Ainsi, laissée seule dans cette pièce où elle résiderait désormais, Frána ne s'attendait pas à recevoir un visiteur aussi tôt – à peine s'était-elle approchée du lit pour juger de son confort. Aussi sursauta-t-elle lorsqu'une voix s'éleva derrière elle :

– Puis-je entrer ?

L'Anórienne se retourna alors. Éowyn se tenait à la porte de la chambre. Ses cheveux blonds et sa robe blanche apportaient plus de lumière à la pièce qu'elle en avait déjà. La voyant, Frána sourit. Elles ne s'étaient revues depuis la première fois où la cavalière s'était présentée à Edoras.

– Vous êtes chez vous, _hlæfdige min_/ma dame, répondit-elle d'une voix douce. Jamais je n'oserai dire à la Dame du Rohan ce qu'elle doit faire dans sa propre demeure.

Éowyn ne se laissa pas déstabiliser par la réponse de l'Anórienne.

– Mon oncle vous a laissé cette chambre, elle est à vous. Vous êtes chez vous maintenant ici.

Pendant un instant, Frána songea à la taverne d'Æthelmund. Puis à ses appartements sur la 6e porte de Minas Tirith, au château de Pelargir et de Calembel, au balcon de Dol Armoth et au palais de Cair Andros. On était partout chez soi, pourvu qu'on ait un lit et un toit.

Avec un nouveau sourire, l'Anórienne invita Éowyn à entrer, ce que fit cette dernière avec plaisir. D'un bref regard, elle inspecta la chambre. Et elle fut outrée.

Dans l'esprit de la Rohir, Frána était une fille de haute naissance, plus haute que la sienne. Aînée d'un seigneur gondorien, elle avait dû grandir dans un château de marbre et d'argent et vivre dans la soie et le miel. Auusi devait-elle se sentir offensée par l'aspect des draps du lit, par la simple bougie posée sur un écritoire dans un coin et par l'odeur de renfermé qui régnait dans la pièce.

Mais Éowyn oubliait que Frána n'était pas une princesse, mais une cavalière et qu'elle avait depuis longtemps abandonné les grandes salles aux dalles miroirs et au plafond aussi haut que le ciel.

– Anórienne, vous ne devrez pas dormir ici, dit la Rohir. Si vous le voulez, je peux vous trouver une autre pièce...

– Et où me logerez-vous, _hlæfdige min ?_ Vos chambres sont réservées à la famille royale et celles qui sont actuellement libres, je refuse de les prendre, car je sais que votre frère et votre cousin aiment retrouver leur lit à leur retour à Edoras. Votre oncle m'a donné cette pièce, aussi m'en contenterai-je. Je regretterai certes l'hospitalité de Mancha et d'Æthelric, mais je ne doute pas, pour y avoir déjà résidé, que Méduseld saura m'accueillir chaleureusement. Je risque certes de manquer d'air frais, mais rien ne m'empêche de sortir en trouver en ville.

– Vous ne pourrez pas sortir, fit Éowyn soudain grave.

Frána fronça les sourcils et demanda ce qu'elle voulait dire par là.

– Grima n'autorise personne à sortir, à l'exception des soldats de la Marche. Il veille à ce que Háma ou Gamelin s'en assure personnellement. Les portes sont gardées jour et nuit. Personne ne peut sortir sans une autorisation du roi.

Une inquiétude naquit dans le coeur de l'Anórienne. Elle avait craint, lorsque Gamelin s'était présenté à la taverne, qu'on ne lui ordonne de quitter Edoras, jugeant probablement qu'elle avait suffisamment profité de l'amabilité des Rohirrims. Maintenant, elle redoutait qu'on ne veuille en fait l'enfermer.

Non. Le roi Théoden l'avait autrefois accueillie avec générosité, respectant l'alliance entre son royaume et le Gondor et l'ascendance rohirique de l'Anórienne. Il était un roi sage, certes vieux et malade, mais Aldor l'Ancien avait vécu cent-et-un ans sans jamais flancher dans sa bienveillance. Il ne pouvait pas vouloir enfermer la cavalière entre quatre murs.

Frána jeta un regard à l'ouverture derrière elle. Elle n'aurait su dire si le gris qu'elle y voyait, appartenait au ciel ou aux flancs des Montagnes Blanches.

– Moi-même, reprit Éowyn, je ne peux sortir quand je le désire.

L'Anórienne se retourna vers la Rohir. Symbelminë qui avait grandi à l'ombre de la guerre, l'Anórienne saisit quelque chose, qu'elle n'avait pas vu la première fois, dans ce regard gris comme le ciel qu'elle voyait par la fente dans son mur.

– Vous avez peur, _hlæfdige min_ ? demanda-t-elle.

Cela avait été très furtif, mais Frána avait vu dans les yeux de la Rohir cet éclat si particulier. Ce même éclat qu'elle pouvait voir dans les regards des gardes de la Cité Blanche lorsque les nuages du Mordor s'épaississaient. Cet éclat qu'elle voyait depuis dix-sept ans. Un éclat de peur, certes étouffé par la fierté et l'orgueil des dames du Sud, mais de peur tout de même.

Les fins et délicats sourcils d'Éowyn se haussèrent. Le rouge lui colora brièvement les joues et elle se mit en colère. D'abord contre elle pour avoir laissé transparaître ses émotions aussi facilement. Depuis longtemps, elle avait appris à dissimuler, cacher, endormir ses sentiments pour survivre, car étant une femme, ils étaient sa faiblesse. Puis, elle se mit en colère contre Frána pour l'avoir vue ainsi, alors qu'il s'intaurait entre elle une certaine intimité.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à se défendre... Mais rien ne vint.

Il aurait pourtant été facile de dire à l'Anórienne qu'elle n'avait pas peur et qu'elle se trompait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Ces mots qu'elle avait répétés de nombreuse fois, restèrent au fond de sa gorge, sans qu'elle ne réussisse à les en sortir. Éowyn sentait qu'avec Frána, tout ceci était inutile, qu'elle n'avait pas à mentir.

– De quoi avez-vous peur, _hlæfdige min_ ? poursuivit l'Anórienne prenant son silence pour un oui.

La Rohir la fixa encore un temps, terminant de se convaincre qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Après tout, la cavalière du Sud n'avait-elle pas démontré qu'elle en était digne, lorsque, devant la foule, elle avait fait ce que Éowyn n'espérait plus que quelqu'un fasse, en tenant tête à Wormtongue ?

– Savez-vous où vous êtes, Anórienne ? finit par dire la jeune femme. Vous êtes en cage. On vous a enfermée dans une cage aux barreaux d'or. Vous qui êtes une cavalière, vous n'êtes pas faite pour être enfermée. Moi non plus. Est-ce le destin d'une femme que de rester assise derrière des barreaux ?

– Il est vrai que peu de chemin s'offrent à nous autres, femmes, répondit Frána après un silence. Mais tout ne nous condamne pas à rester enfermées. Nous sommes aussi libres que les hommes. Rien ne nous empêche d'ouvrir la porte de notre cage. Et il n'est pas nécessaire de savoir manier l'épée pour cela.

Éowyn plissa les yeux aux paroles de l'Anórienne.

– Comment pouvons-nous espérer être libre comme un homme, si l'on ne se comporte pas comme tel ?

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de Frána.

– Des années durant, j'ai parcouru le Sud. J'ai rencontré beaucoup d'hommes, sans jamais en laisser aucun me dicter ma conduite. Personne ne m'a forcée à apprendre le maniement de l'épée ou à tirer à l'arc et je n'ai pas plus été obligée de porter une cotte de maille qu'une robe. Je suis forte, parce que je suis une femme et que tout ce que je suis, je l'ai décidé et voulu.

Éowyn demeura silencieuse, tout en regardant l'Anórienne. Elle sentit en elle une certaine fierté et détermination. Elle vit que c'était une femme qui aimait le vent, comme elle. Une femme libre.

Frána soutint le regard de la Rohir. Elle voulut sourire. C'était le même regard que celui de la fillette qu'elle avait vue se tenir prés de Éomer alors qu'elle quittait Edoras pour l'Anórien, dix-sept ans auparavant. Le même regard qu'elle avait dû elle-même avoir, enfant.

– Vous sortirez un jour de votre cage, _hlæfdige min_...

– S'il vous plaît, Anórienne, l'arrêta la jeune femme, appelez-moi Éowyn.

Frána fronça les sourcils. Elle refusa.

– Vous êtes une princesse du Rohan, expliqua-t-elle, et vous méritez que l'on vous nomme ainsi.

– Peut-être, mais j'ai cru comprendre que nous nous connaissions depuis longtemps et, puisque j'espérais que nous devenions amies, je me suis dit que cela faciliterait la chose.

L'Anórienne arqua un de ses sourcils, alors qu'un nouveau sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

– Je crains fort, dame du Rohan, que nous ne le soyons déjà. Mais soit, j'accepte, si vous voulez bien me tutoyer. Le « vous » me fait paraître plus vieille que je ne le suis déjà.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Éowyn rit.

•••

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Frána s'aperçoive que Éowyn avait raison : Méduseld était une cage. Même pour la cavalière qu'elle était.

Jamais les portes d'or du château d'Eorl ne parurent si imposantes à l'Anórienne qui les avait pourtant vus s'ouvrir tant de fois. Deux soldats la gardaient, leurs yeux à l'affût brillants sous la visière de leur casque. Leur lance était si longue qui leur suffisaient de les incliner légèrement pour qu'elles se croisent, barrant l'accès aux terrasses du château et à la caresse du vent et du soleil.

Que l'on comprenne bien, depuis que sa mère l'avait envoyée pour la première fois, à quinze ans, au Rohan, Frána avait toujours été libre. Et, après plus de vingt ans de chevauchée à travers l'immensité des royaumes du Sud, la liberté était devenue une seconde nature pour elle. Il lui était aussi naturel de passer l'été sur la baie de Belfalas et d'admirer l'hiver en Ithilien, qu'il était pour un Nain de passer sa vie sous une montagne. Voyageuse, l'Anórienne obéissait au vent, et non à des portes rendues infranchissables par une autorité quelconque.

Mais elle se résigna néanmoins à ne pas passer celles de Méduseld jusqu'à ce qu'on ne lui en donne le droit. Car, après tout ce temps passé à aller et venir à travers le Sud, la cavalière avait appris à se plier aux ordres de ses hôtes. Règle essentielle si on voulait être sûr de ne pas déclencher un bête incident diplomatique – les seigneurs se vexent pour des broutilles, ce qui explique les nombreuses guerres qui ont déchiré l'Histoire.

De plus, Frána pressentait bien que plus d'un à Méduseld ne se ferait pas prier pour la mettre dehors, voir même l'accompagner jusqu'aux remparts de la ville. De nombreux regards méfiants la suivaient dans les couloirs ou la foudroyaient au souper. Et tous n'était pas que de Grima.

Si elle l'avait déjà pressenti à son retour à Edoras, l'Anórienne était maintenant certaine que Wormtngue ne l'aimait pas. Or, elle ne pouvait pas dire que c'était réciproque, car la cavalière était consciente que son propre ressentiment ne changerait pas grande chose à l'avis général des Rohirrim sur le conseiller. Aussi, essayait-elle d'ignorer ce dernier le plus possible, ce qui n'était pas facile en habitant à Méduseld. Elle savait que le roi avait donné à Grima une maison à l'écart de la ville, cachée sur un des flancs de la falaise, la première fois que le Rohir l'avait impressionné avec ses talents si particuliers. C'était une bâtisse défraîchie, dont la porte grinçait aux moindres souffles du vent. Wormtongue y habitait toujours, mais occasionnellement, la santé de Théoden le forçant à demeurer le plus clair de son temps au château.

Ainsi, Frána croisa souvent ce visage si étrangement pâle pour un Rohir,et, malgré elle, commença à le détester ou, du moins, à s'en méfier Mais du conseiller de Théoden, l'Anórienne se souciait peu.

La première préoccupation de sa vie à Méduseld fut justement de se trouver une occupation, car le souci quand on reste enfermé quelque part, trop longtemps, est qu'on finit par s'ennuyer. Et Frána avait si peu connu l'ennui lors de sa vie de cavalière, qu'elle ne savait pas comment le gérer. Elle se débrouilla donc pour s'occuper le plus possible.

La bibliothèque du château se révélant moins vide qu'on ne la prétendait, elle s'y servit. Certains soldats étant enclin à faire un brin de causette entre deux patrouilles, elle fréquenta la salle de garde. Et Éowyn cherchant autant sa compagnie qu'elle, les deux femmes passèrent beaucoup de temps ensemble, leur décision de devenir amie s'étant révélée très bonne.

Mais Edoras manquait à Frána. Et Frána manquait à Edoras. Si bien qu'on finit rapidement par s'apercevoir que les rues ne résonnaient plus de son pas léger et nonchalant et que la taverne d'Æthelmund était terriblement vide de ses histoires. Au bout de quelques jours, tout le monde fut au courant de la présence – forcée – de Frána à Méduseld.

Et dans tout le monde, il y avait Éomer.

– Moi présent, jamais une chose pareille n'aurait été autorisée.

Le Maréchal de l'Estfolde était venu trouver Frána à son retour à Edoras. L'Anórienne n'avait même pas eu le temps de l'autoriser à entrer qu'il était déjà dans sa chambre à faire les cents pas.

– Sois en sûre, marmonna-il, je n'aurais jamais accepté cela.

– Je n'en doute pas, répondit Frána avec un sourire, et cela m'amène à penser que tu es rentré à Edoras uniquement pour pouvoir le crier sur tout les toits.

C'était faux bien sûr – seul un rassemblement de la Maison du Roi pouvait forcer un Maréchal de l'Est à quitter le refuge d'Aldburg – mais l'attitude d'Éomer amusait quelque peu l'Anórienne.

Assise à l'écritoire, ses yeux progressaient avec peine sur les lignes en rohirique d'un vieux recueil de poèmes, tentant de ne pas se laisser déconcentrer par la tempête en armure qui grondait dans son dos.

– Comment peux-tu rester si calme ? demanda le Maréchal. Je te savais posée de nature, mais à ce point...

Ce à quoi Frána sourit de nouveau. Simple souci de capacité de contenance. Quoiqu'elle l'agaçât partiellement, l'impétuosité d'Éomer, qui était entre autre à l'origine de sa colère, était suffisamment grande pour occuper toute la pièce, aussi l'Anórienne ne désirait pas la bousculer avec sa propre irritation et demeurait calme. Ce qui était difficile avec le neveu du roi que la jeunesse faisait spontané et fougueux. Qu'il soit révolté à l'idée de son « enfermement » à Méduseld, Frána pouvait le comprendre. Elle ne comprenait juste pas qu'il vienne en pester auprès d'elle.

– Tu as été amenée ici de force, expulsée d'Edoras, on t'interdit de sortir du château et tu peux à peine voir le soleil depuis ta fenêtre.

Bien qu'il ait particulièrement raison sur ce point-là, Frána ne le fit pas remarquer et dit d'un ton détaché :

– Je ne suis pas à plaindre. Je suis bien logée, bien nourrie, j'ai tout le loisir de travailler mon rohirique (ici, ses doigts tapotèrent le livre ouvert devant elle) et ta soeur est d'une compagnie charmante.

– Ignores-tu vraiment pourquoi tu es ici ? Ce n'est certainement pas pour être à l'abri du froid. Crois-moi, il y autre chose là-dessous. Et je suspecte Wormtongue, s'empressa-t-il de rajouter comme par peur d'oublier ce dernier point.

Au nom du conseiller, Frána leva les yeux et referma son livre, devinant que toute sa concentration serait désormais portée sur la discussion.

– Il a peu d'emprise à Edoras, poursuivit Éomer qui ne décolérait pas, mais, ici, il a un certain pouvoir. Il est partout. Il croit que je ne le vois pas rôder dans les couloirs lorsqu'il n'est pas prés de mon oncle, mais je ne suis pas aveugle. Je sais comment il épie ma soeur lorsque...

– Éomer, l'arrêta Frána ne désirant pas entendre ses accusations, bien que ce soit Grima qui m'ait annoncé que désormais je résiderai à Méduseld, il s'agit, à l'origine, d'un ordre du roi. Lui comme moi, nous ne faisons qu'y obéir.

Le Rohir secoua la tête comme pour balayer l'argument de la cavalière.

– Tu ignores ce qui se passe ici, Frána, assura-t-il. Méduseld a changé depuis ta dernière visite. Tu le vois. Les couloirs sont vides et sombres. Le hall est silencieux, c'est à peine si le vent ose encore y souffler. Les forgerons n'y apportent plus leurs épées, les éleveurs de chevaux et les paysans n'y entrent plus, mes cavaliers même refusent d'y venir. Tout ça depuis que Wormtongue est devenu le conseiller de mon oncle. Révolté par la manière dont il le traite au conseil de la Maison du Roi, Marhad a décidé de quitter Edoras et Elfhelm menace de le suivre.

Frána se tourna vers Éomer, attentive.

– Tout ce qui se passe à Edoras ou au Rohan est de la faute de ce serpent, pesta le Rohir. Il nous a interdit de parcourir la Marche avec plus de dix cavaliers – c'est moins que notre _éored _personnelle. Maintenant notre peuple migre terrorisé vers des terres plus sûres. Je savais que cet idiot état incapable de...

– Ça suffit Éomer ! le coupa fermement l'Anórienne.

Aussi désorienté que si elle l'avait giflé, le Rohir se tut subitement et posa un regard écarquillé sur Frána. Cette dernière avait ponctué sa phrase d'un coup de poing sur l'écritoire et d'un regard noir en quelque point semblable à celui que lui lançait les soldats ne voulant pas d'elle à Méduseld.

Après quelques secondes déstabilisées, Éomer étouffa un rire qui sonna presque moqueur.

– Pourquoi continues-tu de défendre Wormtongue ? demanda-t-il.

Cela arracha à la cavalière un claquement de langue exaspéré avant qu'elle ne réplique :

– Je ne le défend pas. Le comportement de Grima avec moi est simplement compréhensible. Je suis une étrangère et vous êtes aux bords de la guerre. Mithrandir a été reçu de la même manière quelques mois plus tôt, on ne lui juste pas offert une chambre à la fin. Mes soupçons ne sont pas les même que les tiens, Éomer. Tu n'as jamais aimé Grima et ton jugement en est influencé. Mais n'oublies pas que la voix de Grima, c'est la voix du roi.

– Le roi ne reconnaît même plus ses amis de ses ennemis...

– Ne dis pas ça !

Ici, Frána se leva.

– Éomer, tu es le neveu de Théoden et son Maréchal. Il a besoin de toi et de ta confiance.

Le Rohir se mordit la lèvre et détourna les yeux. Quand elle parlait ainsi, il avait l'impression d'entendre Théodred – la même naïveté et la même confiance en Théoden.

– Oui, un mal l'habite, continua Frána, mais vous, Rohirrim, avaient toujours été hostiles à toutes formes de magie ou science médicale.

– Sauf Wormtongue...

– Exactement ! Qui nous dit que l'état du roi ne serait pas plus grave sans la présence de Grima à ses côtés ?

Les yeux d'Éomer revinrent sur l'Anórienne. Elle s'était rapprochée et penchée vers lui, comme font les gens quand ils essayent de vous convaincre. Mais Éomer n'était pas près de se laisser convaincre Il était un Rohir.

Aussi répliqua-t-il avec un sourire à peine dissimulé :

– Qui nous dit que l'état du roi n'arrange pas Wormtongue ?

La surprise passa dans les yeux de l'Anórienne ce qui l'empêcha de répliquer. Elle soupira et se détourna de quelques pas.

– Éomer, crois-moi, je suis une étrangère et je sais que si vous ne pouvez pas vous faire confiance les un les autres, vous ne pouvez faire confiance à personne.

– Wormtongue n'est pas l'un des nôtres, répliqua froidement Éomer.

L'Anórienne fut contente qu'il n'y ait aucun garde écoutant à sa porte. De telles paroles, quelques années plutôt, n'auraient été qu'une cruauté comme une autre, mais aujourd'hui, elles pouvaient attirer de graves ennuis, même au Maréchal qu'était Éomer. Grima n'était plus l'enfant frêle et pâle que l'on bousculait parce qu'il était dans notre passage.

Visiblement satisfait de l'effet de sa réplique sur la cavalière, le neveu du roi fit mine de sortir.

– Fais attention à toi Frána, dit-il par dessus son épaule comme s'il s'en voulait de terminer leur conversation aussi sèchement. Théodred serait triste s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.

Au nom du prince du Rohan, Frána se retourna. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis son séjour à Fort-le-Cor et il n'avait donné aucune nouvelle à Méduseld. Bien qu'elle sache que ses affaires en Ouestfolde étaient nombreuses, l'Anórienne s'inquiétait pour lui.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour demander à Éomer de lui faire part de ses inquiétudes à leur prochaine rencontre, mais comme le Maréchal de l'Est ne risquait pas de revoir son cousin d'ici peu, préféra se taire.

Elle se contenta de lui promettre de veiller sur Éowyn et le Rohir sortit.

* * *

NdA : _à 15 ans, Frána visite Edoras pour la première fois. À 21 ans, elle est rappelée en Anórien alors que la menace du Mordor grandit. Elle ne revient au Rohan que 17 ans plus tard. Elle a 38 ans (2980 3A).  
Théodred est né (selon _Tokiendil_) en l'an 2978 du 3e âge, la même année que Boromir (40 ans), Éomer en 2991 (27 ans) et Éowyn en 2995 (23 ans)._

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

**La situation à Méduseld pré-arrivée de Gandalf &amp; Cie est assez difficile à définir, car on ne sait pas exactement quand les Rohirrim ont réellement compris que Saroumane les avait trahis et que Grima s'était bien moqué d'eux. J'ai fait en sorte de la décrire du mieux possible, mais, par la suite, certains points de la trame originale (livre et film) seront légèrement modifiés.  
****Beaucoup m'ont demandée une autre légende rohirique suite au récit du _Long Hiver. _J'espère que vous avez aimé l'histoire du roi Folca et du sanglier d'Everholt.**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews. Votre enthousiasme et votre curiosité quand à Frána et son avenir sont une très bonne motivation.**

**Prochain chapitre corrigé, donc à très vite.**

******_Ferthü mine frèondas häl !  
_********skya.******


	8. III, chapitre un

Playlist : _The King's Decision,_ Howard Shore

* * *

**Merci à _mimi70,** Naheiah, selena jani lilianne,** Syana Argentina_ et _La plume d'Elena_ pour leur review**

**Merci à mes lecteurs anonymes et à ceux dont le français n'est pas la langue maternelle**

**Merci à ma bêta acharnée et courageuse, YaNa31**

* * *

**La Cavalière du Sud  
**_(LOTR)_

* * *

**III.  
**_L'ombre d'Isengard_

**CHAPITRE UN  
**_Le départ de Théodred_

* * *

– **J**'habitais une p'tite ferme dans l'Ouestfolde, près d'la Trouée. Pas très grande, hein, juste d'quoi m'loger moi et mon mari. C'est un brave homme, mon mari. On avait des terres, des bêtes et un bon feu. On avait aussi une chienne, Docga qui aimait nous t'nir compagnie en s'asseyant près du foyer. Un bon clébard qui veillait sur la maison déjà du temps d'mon beau-père. Mon mari, il avait r'pris la ferme à la mort du vieux. Y a pas grand monde aux alentours, sauf p't-être Earfling et sa femme qui habitent un peu plus au sud, mais on l'fréquentait pas. Le soir, au loin, entre deux flancs de montagnes, on pouvait voir la Tour de Fer s'élever.

Cela faisait près d'un mois que Frána résidait à Méduseld. Noble de naissance, elle s'était rapidement habituée à la vie de château où les journées sont longues et ennuyantes. Bien que le Château d'Or réserve son lot d'animation avec les doléances et les tours de garde des soldats de la Marche, l'Anórienne avait rapidement épuisé les ouvrages de la bibliothèque et s'était révélée une bien piètre partenaire des travaux d'aiguilles dont s'occupait Éowyn. Mais, la nièce du roi ayant elle-même une aversion pour la broderie et la couture, avait rapidement délaissé ses fils pour converser avec la cavalière du Sud.

Comme elle avait eu vent de sa réputation de conteuse d'histoires, la dame du Rohan demanda à Frána de lui montrer ses talents, ce que cette dernière fit avec plaisir. Éowyn se révéla être une interlocutrice calme et à l'écoute. Elle ne posait pas de questions comme les enfants de la taverne, et n'inclinait pas la tête d'un air attentif. Elle restait droite, inexpressive, mais le regard pétillant. Frána appréciait la compagnie d'Éowyn, aussi passait-elle le plus clair de son temps avec elle. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à la princesse qui était ravie de marcher dans les couloirs du Château d'Or, aux côtés de l'Anórienne. Elle espérait que sa présence découragerait Wormtongue de la suivre.

Du reste, les jours à Méduseld étaient rythmés par les doléances du peuple et Frána prit l'habitude d'y assister. C'était son seul contact avec l'extérieur et une partie de la vie de château qu'elle ne pouvait qu'accepter.

Un jour, une femme se présenta à Méduseld. Sa robe était toute crottée, ses cheveux se frisaient sur le haut de son crâne et son visage était maigre et fatigué. Lorsque vint son tour, elle s'inclina devant le roi et se présenta comme une paysanne venue de l'Ouestfolde. Lorsqu'elle commença son histoire, une certaine tension s'installa dans le Hall d'Or. Les Rohirrim se turent tous pour l'écouter.

– Le Magicien Blanc, il avait toujours été très gentil avec la famille d'mon mari. Un bon monsieur qui venait parfois à la ferme, discuter, demander des nouvelles. Faut savoir, _hlaford min/_mon seigneur, d'là où je v'nais, on aime pas trop les magiciens et tous ses trucs d'magie. Mais le Magicien Banc, il était bien sympathique, toujours prêt à apporter son aide, sans pour autant trop déranger. Et puis, il avait une voix douce et belle. Mais, v'là que ça faisait des mois qu'il était plus v'nu à la ferme. Oh, j'sais bien qu'avec cett'guerre, tout ça, un magicien ç'a pas d'temps à perdre avec des fermiers, _hlaford min_. Et puis, vot'conseiller, il avait dit que le magicien réfléchissait dans sa tour à comment m'ttre fin à la guerre, alors on a pas posé de question. J'ai dit à mon mari d'pas s'inquiéter, parce qu'il s'inquiète beaucoup, c'est un brave homme.  
« Mais, ces derniers mois, y a un ou deux trucs bizarres qui sont arrivés. Comme, par exemple, j'vous ai dit que depuis la ferme on peut voir la Tour de Fer. Ben, ces derniers mois, y avait une lumière étrange qui l'entourait la nuit. Puis la lumière, elle est devenu plus forte, puis elle a rougi. La dernière fois, on aurait dit qu'un feu brûlait au pied d'la tour, un grand feu. Et puis, y avait des bruits bizarres qui en provenaient. J'pourrais pas vous dire exactement d'quel genre. On aurait dit des grondements, des mugissements et d'autre son qu'on avait jamais entendu auparavant. Parfois, c'était si fort qu'on aurait cru que la terre s'ouvrait.

Frána se tenait debout entre deux colonnes, près du trône. Du coin de l'œil, elle pouvait y voir le roi. Il ne se portait pas mieux et continuait de se voûter sur son siège. Ses yeux bleus devenaient de plus en plus opaques et semblaient perdre leur acuité. En ce moment même, son regard se portait sur un point à l'horizon sans le voir. À son bras, Grima était toujours accroché, fixant, lui, bel et bien, la Rohir au pied du trône, ses yeux luisants étrangement.

– On avait peur, _hlaford min_, continua la femme qui se mit à tripoter ses mains, comme gênée par le regard du conseiller sur elle, même mon mari, qu'est un brave homme, il avait peur le soir, en entendant ces bruits. On en dormait plus, puis ces bruits y se sont répétés toutes les nuits. Et on savait pas c'que c'était. Mais on avait peur, _hlaford min_, très peur, on en tremblait dans not'lit. Et on a bien senti que les bêtes aussi, elles étaient terrorisées. Et puis, un matin, on s'est levés, puis elles étaient plus là. Les bêtes étaient toutes parties, sauf une jument qui avait accouché la veille. J'sais pas comment, _hlaford min_, elles ont fait pour ouvrir la porte de l'étable. Pourtant, elle était bien fermée, c'est mon mari qui la ferme toujours. C'est un brave homme. Il avait neigé et on pouvait voir leurs traces de pas dans la neige et elles partaient toute dans la même direction : à l'est. _Hlaford min_, j'me suis pas faite la réflexion à c'moment, mais not'ferme est construite de telle façon que la Tour de Fer est à l'ouest...

La Rohir se tut un temps et se mit à jeter des regards autour d'elle, comme pour s'assurer que tout le monde l'écoutait. Ses yeux étaient anormalement grands, comme si elle se forçait à les écarquiller.

– Et puis, après c'est la chienne qu'a disparu. La vieille bête, ell'avait jamais quitté la ferme depuis qu'ell'était toute petite. Un soir, que les bruits étaient devenus très forts, elle s'est mise à aboyer et à hurler comme pas possible, puis à gratter à la porte d'entrée. Franchement, _hlaford min_, avec mon mari, on savait pas c'qui était le plus terrifiant : les bruits dehors, ou les hurlements de not'chienne qui avait jamais aboyé sur personne. Mon mari a bien essayé d'la calmer, mais ell'a continué d'aboyer. J'sais pas si elle s'est finalement arrêtée, parc'que j'me suis endormie. Mais je sais que le lendemain, ell'était plus là. Ell'avait creusé un trou sous la porte et était sortie. On l'a pas retrouvée. Ses traces partaient à l'est aussi.  
« _Hlaford min_, si ç'avait tenu qu'à moi, j'serai parti moi aussi. Mais mon mari, c'est un brave homme, et il est très attaché à sa ferme, alors on est restés. Mais les bruits, ils ont continué et la lumière rouge d'venait de plus en plus forte. Puis une nuit, tout s'est arrêté. Le calme est revenu. Pourtant, ça nous a pas rassuré pour autant. Mon mari et moi, on s'est alors l'vés pour aller j'ter un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre. La lumière rouge avait quitté la tour que seule la lune éclairait maintenant, et elle avançait sur la plaine. Elle avançait vers la ferme, vers nous. Y avait plus d'bruits, pourtant, plus l'lumière se rapprochait, plus on pouvait entendre un souffle fort et brutal, comme la respiration d'un bœuf. Et ça s'rapprochait, _hlaford min_. Ça v'nait vers nous.

Frána entendit la voix de la Rohir trembler à cet instant. Ce n'était pas le même tremblement qui la prenait lorsqu'elle, conteuse d'histoires, contait la bataille de Dagorlad. Ce tremblement était semblable à l'éclat qui habitait le regard d'Éowyn lorsqu'elle marchait dans les couloirs en jetant des coups d'œil derrière elle, comme si elle craignait que quelqu'un ne la suive. C'était de la peur. Et cette peur se mit à planer dans la salle et à enlacer les Rohirrim s'y trouvant. Un frisson commun les parcourut, alors que la voix de la pauvre femme continua de trembler :

– On était terrorisés, _hlaford min_, mais mon mari qu'est un brave home, il m'a dit d'prendre la jument qu'était restée et d'partir très loin, très vite. J'voulais pas, _hlaford min_, j'le jure, mais il avait l'air si paniqué que j'ai pas posé d'questions et j'ai pris la jument et j'ai quitté la ferme. La lumière était toute proche, mon seigneur, et le souffle sonnait comme le tonnerre et il y en avait plusieurs. J'avais pas galopé longtemps lorsque j'ai entendu un grand bruit, puis des cris et des mugissements de bêtes sauvages et un grand éclair d'lumière dans mon dos. J'ai arrêté ma jument et me suis retournée. Et j'ai vu la ferme qu'était en feu. Le plus grand feu que j'ai jamais vu, plus grand que celui auprès duquel Docga venait s'coucher près de nous. On aurait dit des milliards de doigts tordus et jaunes qui déchiraient la ferme. J'ai pas vu mon mari. À la place... Je _les_ ai vus...

Ici, la tension se figea dans l'air, le rendant oppressant. Tous s'arrêtèrent de respirer et il sembla que la foule se penchait vers la Rohir comme prés à l'engloutir si elle ne terminait pas son histoire. Pourtant, cette dernière hésita et son regard se fit plus terrifié qu'il ne l'était déjà. Elle semblait ne pas vouloir continuer, comme si cela allait réveiller d'horribles choses qu'elle ne voulait pas revoir. Mais les centaines d'yeux de la foule derrière elle, la poussèrent à continuer. Elle dégluttit.

– _Hlaford min_, leurs silhouettes dansaient autour d'ma ferme en feu... J'étais pas bien près, j'les ai pas bien vus, mais elles étaient claires dans les flammes. C'étaient des Orques...

Il y eut un silence, comme celui qui précède le tonnerre, pendant lequel tous se demandèrent s'ils avaient bien entendu. Lorsqu'ils comprirent que oui, une vague de murmures parcourut la salle.

– Foutaises ! s'exclama un soldat près du trône. Il n'y pas eu d'Orque dans notre royaume depuis le début de la guerre.

La femme lui jeta un regard où brillaient la peur et la colère. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler et à remuer frénétiquement comme si elle ne semblait pas trouver la réplique juste. Alors elle revint sur le roi que la révélation paraissait avoir à peine ébranlé. Ses vieilles mains aux ongles longs demeuraient inanimées sur les accoudoirs de son trône.

– J'vous le jure, _hlaford min_, lui cria presque la Rohir. Des Orques gigantesques, gros comme des ours. Leur peau était noire et ils avaient une tâche blanche sur le torse. J'étais loin, j'ai pas vu c'que c'était. Ils poussaient des mugissements affreux, comme des sangliers. Ma jument a pris peur et a henni. Et l'un d'eux s'est tourné vers moi et m'a regardée. Il avait des petits yeux qui brillaient d'un jaune qui rappelle les démons des temps anciens.

Près de sa colonne, Frána plissa les yeux. À sa connaissance, aucune créature de ce genre n'avait jamais foulé la Terre du Milieu. Une telle chose ne pouvait pas exister. Les Orques étaient une race trop archaïque et belliqueuse, pour organiser l'incendie d'une petite ferme insignifiante de l'Ouestfolde, surtout si les bêtes avaient disparu.

Mais la Rohir recommença à trembler tout en tripotant ses mains moites, alors qu'elle poursuivait en essayant de contrôler son soudain balbutiement :

– J-j'ai cru mourir d'peur. Alors, j'ai talonné ma jument et-et j'ai laissé ma ferme brûler derrière moi. J'voulais juste pas que ces monstres m'attrapent. Alors, j'ai galopé, _hlaford min_, et m'suis arrêtée qu'aux portes de vot'ville... Et j'suis là, maintenant, d'vant vous.

Ayant fini son histoire, elle se tut et attendit que le roi parle.

Le roi ne parla pas. Ses yeux fantômes semblaient toujours voir quelque chose qui n'existait pas. Sa longue barbe blanche reposait sur ses genoux comme de la neige. Il n'esquissa pas un mouvement et pourtant, on aurait cru que le moindre geste l'aurait fait tomber en poussière. De temps à autre, sa bouche s'entrouvrait pour ne laisser passer qu'un gémissement silencieux ou un très fins filet de bave que Grima, penché prés de lui, s'empressait d'essuyer délicatement d'un mouchoir qu'il tirait de sa manche.

Le roi dans son Château d'Or...

En le voyant ainsi, un certain chagrin étreignait le cœur de Frána. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que la maladie du Seigneur de la Marche puisse l'affaiblir autant. Ce denier mois, elle semblait avoir empiré de façon affolante. Mais l'Anórienne ne pouvait rien faire, sinon regarder l'héritier d'Eorl s'affaisser chaque jour un peu plus dans le trône de ses ancêtres. Et plus le temps passait, plus elle se disait qu'il était trop tard.

Au pied du trône, la Rohir commença à se sentir gênée par le silence de son souverain. Aussi releva-t-elle la tête pour poser un regard interrogateur sur lui. Mais elle ne put capter que ce regard pâle de mort. Une certaine panique s'empara d'elle.

– Oh,_ hlaford min _! s'écria-t-elle en se laissant tomber maladroitement à genoux. Il faut qu'vous nous aidiez. J'vous en prie,_ hlaford min_. Il faut qu'vous envoyez vos hommes à ma ferme. Il faut qu'vous v'niez voir. Quelque chose sommeille dans la Tour de Fer, quelque chose d'horrible, de monstrueux. Ça a brûlé ma ferme, mais mon mari est p't-être toujours vivant. C'est un brave, vous savez,_ hlaford min_. Il faut que vous et vos hommes, vous v'niez nous aider. Quelque chose de mauvais se prépare à la Tour de Fer. Le Magicien, il doit savoir quelque chose. V'là des mois qu'il s'comporte bizarrement, il doit savoir quelque chose. Il nous a interdit de s'approcher d'la forêt de Fangorn. P't-être que les créatures viennent d'là. Oh, je vous en supplie, _hlaford min_, il faut que vous veniez.

Sa voix s'était maintenant faite plaintive et le désespoir qui y résonnait noua la gorge de l'assemblée. Une certaine solidarité naquit entre la foule et la pauvre femme. Oui, quelque chose rôdait en Isengard. Cette chose qui avait fait fuir les bêtes, migrer la populace, raser les villages. Isengard savait forcément quelque chose. Il fallait que le roi réagisse.

Grima, ayant probablement compris qu'il était temps d'agir, se mit à murmurer à l'oreille de son seigneur des paroles que personne n'entendit jamais. Même Frána pourtant très près du trône, arrivait à peine à distinguer la voix sifflante du conseiller. Lorsque ce dernier eut fini, il regarda son maître avec autant d'intensité que s'il lui parlait, hochant de temps à autre la tête, tandis que les lèvres de Théoden demeuraient fermées.

En bas, la Rohir posait sur lui un regard si écarquillé que des larmes se mirent à luire au coin de ses yeux. Son menton tremblotait légèrement et ses doigts s'agitaient dans le vide, cherchant à attraper quelque chose qui n'existait pas. Avec ses cheveux et sa robe sales, on aurait dit une folle.

Ayant fini son dialogue muet avec le roi, Grima se redressa sur son siège et se tourna vers la pauvre femme. Ses yeux furent traversés par un éclair lorsque le conseiller s'adressa à elle :

– Femme de l'Ouest, vous êtes ici devant Théoden, roi du Rohan et seigneur de la Marche, pour quérir son aide en Ouestfolde. Ne croyez-vous qu'il aurait été plus raisonnable de vous présenter à son fils, Théodred, deuxième Maréchal de la Marche ?

– P't-être, m'sieur, répondit la femme qui n'arrivait plus à contrôler sa voix, mais c'n'est pas que l'Ouest qu'est menacé. J'ai entendu les rumeurs et c'est tout le Rohan qu'est attaqué. La guerre est sur nous…

– Silence, dit Grima sans hausser le ton, simplement en faisant siffler les syllabes de son ordre.

Puis, il posa une main réconfortante sur le bras de son roi, comme s'il eut craint que les paroles de la Rohir l'aient inquiété.

La paysanne fixait le conseiller avec un regard apeuré, comme un chat qui attend de voir si oui ou non, l'on va lui jeter une pierre pour s'être approché trop près.

– Femme de l'Ouestfolde, reprit le conseiller, vos paroles sont bien sombres et malheureuses. Il est vrai que la mort de votre mari vous a perturbée…

– Mon mari est pas mort, c'est un brave homme, chuchota la femme comme pour se rassurer.

– … Mais cela ne vous donne, en aucun cas, le droit de venir troubler l'esprit du roi par vos peurs et vos mensonges.

Ici, la stupéfaction frappa le Hall d'Or.

– M-Mais, m'sieur, je mens pas ! protesta la Rohir désarçonnée dont la respiration se fit plus haletante. J'les ai vus. D'énormes Orques noirs, aux torses peints en blanc. Ils apportent la lumière rouge sur nos terres. Ils ont brûlé ma ferme et mon mari a p't-être besoin d'aide. J'mens pas, monsieur !

Grima regarda la pauvre femme trembler, gémir, pleurer, agiter les bras dans tous les sens. Puis, quand elle eut fini, retombant à genou pour sangloter sur les dalles ornées de ruines, il fit signe à un garde.

– Saisissez celle-la et mettez-la dehors, dit-il.

La Rohir releva un regard abattu vers le conseiller alors que le garde s'approchait. Dès qu'il eut posé une main sur son bras, elle se releva et bondit vers le trône pour se jeter aux pieds du roi qui bougea à peine.

La peur et la surprise firent reculer la foule derrière elle, alors qu'elle se remettait à hurler, un deuxième garde essayant de la relever:

– J'vous en supplie, _hlaford min _! Il faut m'croire ! Quelque chose d'affreux dort en Isengard ! Ça va venir pour nous ! Ils vont venir avec leur lumière rouge et leur tache blanche sur le torse ! Ils ont brûlé ma ferme ! Où irais-je, _hlaford min _? Où irais-je !

– Assez ! fit Grima alors que la femme enfin maîtrisée se confondait en gémissements et sanglots. Pauvre folle, comme osez-vous venir ici avec vos superstitions de paysanne. Isengard et son Magicien sont nos alliés et les Orques ont été chassés de nos terres. La mort de votre mari vous a terriblement choquée et vous venez accabler notre pauvre roi faible et las. Gardes, faites-la sortir et qu'elle ne remette plus un pied ici.

Depuis sa colonne, Frána observa silencieuse la scène terrifiante qui se déroulait devant elle. Le désespoir, elle l'avait déjà vu. La guerre apportait le désespoir sur tous les visages. Mais celui-là était déchirant, car ne trouva personne pour l'écouter, il se déchaîna.

Alors que les gardes la traînaient hors du château, la Rohir se débattait avec fureur, hurlant, suppliant à tel point que la foule s'écarta pour la laisser passer. Leur regard était le regard cruel et impuissant de ceux qui observent les bagarres de rues et rient aux humiliations. Près du trône, le regard de Grima n'exprimait rien, pas même de la pitié.

Les portes du château s'ouvrirent, mais la Rohir lança dans un dernier cri désespéré :

– On va tous mourir, _hlaford min _! Ils vont venir et ils vont tout brûler avec la lumière rouge ! Un grand feu ! _Boom !_ Tout va brûler ! Le Rohan va brûler !

À ce moment-là, Frána se tourna vers Grima juste à temps pour voir. Dans les yeux du conseiller, une lueur passa furtivement et changea pendant un instant l'expression de son visage. Mais elle disparut aussitôt et l'Anórienne ne put comprendre ce que c'était.

– Faites-la sortir ! ordonna-t-il une fois de plus aux gardes.

Et la Rohir disparut derrière les marches de Méduseld, son visage ruisselant de larmes et de terreur.

•••

Les tapotements des doigts de Frána sur l'écritoire perturbèrent le silence de la chambre.

Voilà plusieurs jours que la Rohir de l'Ouestfolde était venue semer le trouble à Méduseld et dans l'esprit de l'Anórienne. Sa terrifiante doléance avait engendré de nombreux bruits de couloirs qui avaient résonné longtemps dans le Château d'Or, si bien que la cavalière n'avait pas réussi à sortir ses obscures paroles de son esprit. Elle les y fit alors tourner.

Isengard était demeuré silencieux pendant des mois, au plus grand trouble de tout Edoras. Et même si Frána donnait crédit au snobisme légendaire des Istari, cela l'inquiétait malgré tout, surtout depuis la venue de Mithrandir.

Le Pèlerin gris avait évoqué un ennemi menaçant sans donner de nom. Le retour de Sauron n'était plus remis en doute et Frána ne voyant pas pourquoi le mage lui aurait caché cette menace, le Mordor ne pouvait être responsable de la peur rôdant au Rohan. Pourtant, l'Anórienne doutait fortement qu'un membre de l'Ordre des Magiciens, qui plus est le plus puissant et le plus sage, ait rejoint l'Ennemi.

Mais, si doute et accusation il y avait, Saroumane le Blanc n'était pas là pour les réfuter. Qu'il puisse être reclus à Orthanc de force, gardé par les monstrueuses créatures qu'avaient décrites la Rohir, avait traversé l'esprit de Frána avant d'être balayé par le simple fait que, quelques semaines plus tôt, Grima avait de nouveau quitté Méduseld pour la Tour de Fer. Et le conseiller avait violemment démenti les paroles de la paysanne.

Pourtant, la cavalière n'arrivait pas à se rassurer. Si le Magicien Blanc était descendu de sa tour, s'il avait fait signe aux Rohirrim qui avaient grand besoin de son aide et de sagesse, peut-être l'Anórienne aurait-elle pu y voir plus clair.

Mais rien ne vint, pas un signe, pas un geste, pas un mot et des questions commencèrent à résonner dans la tête de Frána. Des questions auxquelles il fallait des réponses. Et pour les trouver, la cavalière ne vit qu'une solution. Cette solution frappait justement à la porte de sa chambre.

L'Anórienne cessa de tapoter du bout des doigts le bois de l'écritoire et demanda, par précaution, qui était là. Elle reconnut avec soulagement la voix de Théodred.

Lui disant d'entrer, elle se leva.

– Je suis rentré ce matin, dit le prince en refermant le porte derrière lui. Háma m'a dit que tu m'avais mandé. J'ai fait au plus vite.

– Je vous en remercie très sincèrement, Théodred. Votre amitié m'est très précieuse. Peut-être m'aidera-t-elle à apaiser mon esprit troublé par le doute.

Le Rohir regarda Frána et il lut de la fatigue et de l'épuisement sur son visage d'habitude si vif et lumineux. Il s'en inquiéta aussitôt.

– Tu sembles en effet fort perturbée, fille du Soleil, dit-il en s'approchant. Parle, je t'écoute.

L'Anórienne releva un sourire de gratitude et alla s'asseoir aux bords du lit. Après un instant d'hésitation, Théodred la rejoignit et elle lui raconta le récit de la femme de l'Ouestfolde. Oratrice, elle veilla bien à retranscrire l'état de la pauvre Rohir, sa tristesse et sa peur, ainsi que la réaction du roi et de Grima. Elle termina en partageant ses propres inquiétudes.

Frána avait hésité à se confier à Théodred. Méduseld regorgeait après tout de soldats fidèles et loyaux. Háma lui-même l'aurait écouté avec attention et sagesse, mais la cavalière ne voulait pas l'inquiéter inutilement. Tout pouvoir que possédait l'huissier du roi, il n'avait aucune autorité sur l'Ouestfolde, région sous la responsabilité du deuxième Maréchal. Plus que le réconfort, l'Anórienne cherchait une solution.

Bien sûr, elle ignorait ce qu'avait pu ressentir Théodred lorsque Háma lui avait annoncé qu'elle désirait le voir. Loin d'imaginer ce qu'elle allait lui dire, il n'en souciait guère, trop heureux qu'elle l'ait sollicité, lui. Aussi avait-il frappé à sa porte avec toute la volonté de l'aider.

– Effectivement, fit-il après que Frána eut fini de parler, ce que cette femme a dit est fort alarmant et très inquiet.

Un léger pli sur son front, témoignait de son trouble et encouragea l'Anórienne à poursuivre. Elle se pencha vers lui.

– Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que pourraient être ces créatures ou d'où elles pourraient venir ?

– Aucune, avoua le Rohir, malheureusement. Il y a quelques semaines, un ordre du roi nous a interdit de nous approcher d'Isengard. Grima l'a lu. J'ai retiré mes troupes des Gués de l'Isen et plus aucun de mes hommes n'est allé patrouiller par-delà de la Trouée du Rohan depuis.

Frána hocha la tête. Cela était étrange, non seulement parce que cela voulait dire que Isengard n'était plus surveillé, mais surtout parce que, une nouvelle fois, le conseiller du roi était impliqué. L'Anórienne ne voyait pas à quel jeu jouait Grima, si un jeu il jouait. Mais, elle n'avait plus le temps d'attendre. Elle sentait le Rohan glisser entre ses doigts. Elle devait le retenir. Elle l'avait promis à Mithrandir.

Et pour ça, Frána comprenait qu'elle allait avoir besoin d'aide. Elle avait trop attendu. Heureusement, elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur le prince du Rohan.

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule d'un air complice, et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Théodred répondit à ce regard qui le fit frissonner et l'Anórienne dit :

– Il faut que vous parliez à votre père.

L'étonnement déforma le beau de visage du Rohir qui se recula légèrement et baissa la tête.

– Je ne peux pas, murmura-t-il tout bas.

– Théodred, fit Frána après un froncement de sourcil, quelque chose de sombre se passe en Isengard. Allez voir votre père, demandez-lui de révoquer l'ordre vous interdisant l'accès à Orthanc, pour que nous en ayons enfin le cœur net.

Mais le Rohir secoua la tête. Une note de désolation teintait sa voix.

– Il ne l'écoutera pas.

– Il le devra, assura la cavalière. Le sort du Rohan en dépend.

En parlant, elle posa sa main sur celle du cavalier. Inconsciemment, en sentant sa paume chaude rassurante, il la serra. Il apprécia le contact de leurs doigts s'entrelaçant avant de répliquer :

– Il ne s'agit pas que de cela, Frána. Depuis quelque temps, mon père, non seulement, ne me reçoit plus en privé, mais (ici, il hésita) il y a autre chose...

Comme il s'était soudain tut, l'Anórienne se baissa pour capter son regard et l'inciter à poursuivre. Mais Théodred évita ces yeux qui l'auraient fait dévoiler tout son cœur, s'il les avait croisés maintenant.

Il se leva du lit et fit quelques pas dans la pièce avant de dire :

– Je crains qu'il ne se méfie de moi...

– Se méfier ? Et pourquoi ? demanda Frána. Vous êtes son fils, son seul héritier. Personne ne lui est et ne lui sera jamais plus loyal.

– Je le sais, répliqua Théodred un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne le voulut, et pourtant, je sens qu'il se méfie de quelque chose, de moi. Mais j'ignore pourquoi.

Il releva la tête pour enfin voir Frána qui le regardait. Préférant se détourner comme s'il eut éprouvé de la honte, il se mit à faire le tour de la pièce tout en continuant de parler :

– Peut-être redoute-t-il un soulèvement du peuple. Après tout, enfermé ici, que sait-il de ce qui se passe à l'extérieur. Tout ne lui parvint que par des plaintes terrorisées. La terreur apporte la colère et la colère apporte l'envie de révolte. Je croyais que la présence de Grima à ses côtés arriverait à le rassurer, mais il semble que le conseiller ne fasse qu'attiser sa crainte. Pire, je crois qu'il me soupçonne, qu'il m'accuse avec Éomer de rassembler des forces pour soulever le peuple contre mon père et prendre son trône. Le trône de mon père !

Ici, il s'arrêta et sa respiration haletante résonna contre les murs. Toujours assise, Frána écoutait, silencieuse, consciente des sentiments qui torturaient le Rohir. Elle les avait déjà vus chez un jeune homme, cadet de la famille la plus illustre du Gondor.

– Je suis prince, continua Théodred d'un voix plus forte, mais toujours maîtrisée, je n'ai pas besoin de déclencher une révolte pour obtenir le trône. Il est mon héritage. Pourtant, les soupçons de Grima à mon égard se sont enracinés dans l'esprit de mon père et semblent s'agrandir à chacune de mes venues à Edoras. Mon père me soupçonne, moi, son propre fils, d'être un traître, un fauteur de trouble, un ennemi...

Là, sa bouche demeura entrouverte, mais plus aucun mot n'en sortit. Seul un sanglot étouffé s'en échappa et, comme s'il ne savait plus où il était, le Rohir regarda autour de lui, avant de croiser de nouveau le regard de Frána.

Son beau visage se tordit alors dans une tristesse trop longtemps refoulée. Ses lèvres se serrèrent, ses yeux se mirent à luire. Lorsqu'il sembla se rendre compte qu'il allait pleurer, Théodred cacha son visage entre ses mains.

Pas maintenant... Il avait réussi à tenir jusque-là, seul, sans jamais rien montrer. Il ne pouvait pas s'effondrer maintenant. Il voulut recommencer à parler comme pour se redonner de la constance, mais les mots désertaient ses lèvres :

– J-Je ne sais plus qu... Je... Je n'y arrive plus... Si je ne fais rien, je vais perdre mon seigneur, mon roi... Mon père...

Il céda enfin et ne dit plus rien, demeurant immobile, la tête entre ses mains.

Pauvre fils délaissé par un père qui sombrait. Enfant qui se croyait indigne, incapable, impuissant. Homme que plus rien ne soutenait sinon sa conviction et sa confiance en son roi. Cœur courageux et perdu, il sentait se fissurer à ce moment où il savait qu'on avait le plus besoin de lui. Mais que pouvait-il faire, qu'il n'avait déjà fait ? Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus. Et pourtant, que n'aurait-il pas donné pour voir de nouveau son père fièrement assis sur son trône, l'éclat bleu de ses yeux l'embrasant de nouveau. Ce n'était pas seulement un royaume que délaissait Théoden, en se laissant emporter par son mal. Il abandonnait aussi son fils.

Lorsqu'elle eut vu tout cela, Frána se leva et se mit face à Théodred. D'une main douce et délicate, elle redressa son menton et écarta ses longs cheveux blonds de son visage. Il avait le visage de la lignée d'Eorl, un beau visage, fier et rayonnant. Il ne devait pas l'oublier. Il était le sang du Rohan.

– Agissons autrement, alors, dit-elle, ensemble. Envoyez en secret des éclaireurs à Orthanc. Des hommes de confiance qui vous parleront vrai et franc, et desquels vous ne douterez pas, car les paroles qu'ils rapporteront, pourraient être noires.

Ses doigts effleurèrent le contour du visage de Théodred qui restait interdit.

– Quant à moi, je vais écrire une lettre à l'intendant Denethor et à mon père, pour leur demander de l'aide. Je sais que beaucoup de Rohirrim, fiers et orgueilleux, contesteront ce choix, mais si ces créatures sont réelles, il faudra toute la force des Hommes pour les repousser.

Sa main caressa la mâchoire du Rohir et la posa délicatement sur sa joue. Elle se rapprocha de lui.

– Ayez confiance, Théodred, soldat de la Marche, le Rohan ne tombera pas.

Le regard jusque-là incrédule du prince, se remit à briller aux mots de l'Anórienne et il sourit. Il prit la main sur sa joue dans la sienne et de nouveau, la serra tendrement.

– Oh, _Frána främ Sunne_/Frána du Soleil, conteuse d'espoir, que ferais-je sans vous et vos douces paroles…

Un sourire illumina à son tour, le visage de Frána et à cet instant, Théodred la trouva incroyablement belle. Ce nez et ces pommettes hautes qui lui donnaient parfois un air austère et ces yeux d'un marron que certain jugeait froid, rayonnait sous la courbe dessinée par ses lèvres.

La main de Théodred lâcha celle de Frána. Il l'avança doucement du visage de l'Anórienne.

– Et vos yeux…

Ils étaient tout proches, un souffle les séparait.

Du bout des doigts, le Rohir caressa la joue de la cavalière. Le contact le foudroya subitement et il suspendit son geste.

Pendant quelques instants, il ne bougea plus, comme si son corps venait de si vider du courage avec lequel il s'était rapproché de l'Anórienne. Son regard effleura les lèvres de la femme et il vit que son sourire s'était troublé.

Alors, le cavalier soupira et à regret, se recula. La main de Frána glissa le long de sa joue, alors qu'il s'éloignait. Elle ne dit rien et ne le retint pas.

– C'est très bien, finit par dire Théodred après s'être éclairci la gorge, faisons ainsi. Je reviendrai vous voir très bientôt.

Pour seule réponse, l'Anórienne hocha la tête. Le Rohir hésita encore un instant, puis la salua et sortit.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle entendit la porte se refermer que Frána s'anima de nouveau. Après une inspiration, elle s'assit à son écritoire et écrivit sa lettre.

•••

Quelques jours plus tard, une _éored_ de l'Estfolde vint à Méduseld, rapportant des nouvelles de la forteresse d'Aldburg. Cette dernière venait tout juste d'accueillir de nouveaux réfugiés et il était maintenant impossible de circuler dans les refuges sans marcher sur hommes et enfants apeurés, vieillards malades et hommes blessés – ou, dans le pire des cas, morts. On en avertit le roi plus par protocole que par réel besoin, car Éomer, resté dans l'Est, avait informé ses hommes de ne rien attendre de son oncle. Aussi, ces derniers n'étaient-ils venus que pour demander quelques vivres à Edoras, puisque leurs propres réserves subissant l'hiver, s'épuisaient peu à peu. Mais Wormtongue refusa la demande et ajouta que le Troisième Maréchal était bien ingrat de se comporter ainsi avec l'homme qui l'avait généreusement recueilli à la mort de ses parents. Vu l'expression déjà fort outragée qui déforma le visage d'Éowyn, Frána devina que Éomer allait très mal prendre la remarque du conseiller.

Les hommes remercièrent poliment le roi de les avoir reçus et affirmèrent qu'ils repartiraient le lendemain. Parmi eux se trouvait Elthain, ami de Fíal et Fiór. Il n'était certes qu'un adolescent, mais la mort de son père, cavalier fidèle au roi, l'avait fait entrer dans les bonnes grâces de la Marche très tôt, et comme il s'était révélé doué à l'épée et avec les chevaux, Éomer l'avait recruté dans sa cohorte. Un jeune garçon prometteur. Lui et ses aînés de l'Estfolde prirent part au souper au Château d'Or car c'était de coutume et de bienséance, de recevoir les cavaliers venus de l'Estfolde ou de l'Ouestfolde à la table de la garde royale. Là, Frána l'aborda.

Après s'être chaleureusement salués, car ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis quelques mois, l'Anórienne lui tendit deux feuilles de papier roulées et nouées, et lui parla ainsi :

– Elthain, je vais te confier une mission et comprends bien que c'est une mission qui demande la discrétion et l'efficacité d'un garçon intelligent. Voici deux lettres adressées à mon père, gouverneur de l'Anórien, et à Denethor, intendant du Gondor. J'ai besoin de les leur faire parvenir en secret. L'avenir du Rohan en dépend. Amène-les pour moi à Aldburg et remets-les en mains propres à Éomer. Ensuite dis-lui de trouver son cavalier le plus rapide et le plus loyal. Il devra galoper jusqu'à la frontière et se présenter à Imdorad. Là, il remettra les lettres au premier soldat qu'il croisera en lui faisant savoir qu'il doit les apporter à mon père le plus vite possible. Il se chargera de faire parvenir le message à Minas Tirith. Cela doit se passer très vite, tu entends, et sans que personne, hormis celles que je viens de citer, ne soit au courant. Il ne faut pas créer la panique ou nous attirer inutilement des ennuis. Aussi, personne ne doit lire ses lettres sinon leurs destinataires, alors débrouille-toi pour retenir la curiosité d'Éomer. Feras-tu ça pour moi ? Je compte sur toi.

Après s'être assuré qu'il avait bien tout compris, le jeune Rohir accepta. Frána le remercia sincèrement et la cohorte repartit pour l'Estfolde le lendemain.

•••

De son côté, Théodred accomplit sa mission.

Le lendemain de son entrevue avec Frána, il retourna à Fort-le-Cor. Là, il envoya Borondir, un cavalier d'excellence, Forthwini, au pas aussi léger que celui d'un cerf, et Ceorl, à l'épée fine et silencieuse, aux Gués de l'Isen. Les trois Rohirrim galopèrent donc jusqu'à ce que la tour d'Orthanc soit en vue et revinrent quelques jours plus tard. Ce qu'ils rapportèrent dérouta et inquiéta le prince du Rohan.

Les Gués de l'Isen avaient été pris. De nombreuses créatures à l'aspect monstrueux et sanguinaire y étaient concentrées. On comptait pas moins de trois bataillons, d'au moins 300 soldats, et un quatrième les avait rejoint. On ne doutait pas que d'autres suivraient. Il y avait parmi eux des Dunlendings venus du Nord, des hommes sauvages descendus des montagnes, mais également des Orques à l'apparence incroyable. Ils étaient hauts comme des hommes, battis comme des ours, avaient la peau sombre et dure comme la pierre et la gueule pleine de crocs. Ces « Hommes-Orques » arboraient chacun, sur leur torse, leurs épaules ou leur face, une main peinte en blanc. Certains étaient montés sur de gigantesques loups qui devaient certainement constituer leur cavalerie.

Les trois Rohirrim étaient pâles et avaient le front luisant alors qu'ils parlaient. Au fur et à mesure de leur rapport, les craintes de Théodred, après avoir été confirmées, s'agrandirent : le Mal se rassemblait aux portes du Rohan. Et il ne doutait pas que tout cela ne soit l'œuvre d'un traître. Ces éclaireurs le confirmèrent.

Des créatures semblables avaient été vues au pied d'Isengard dont le sol avait été creusé. Il s'en échappait maintenant un feu rouge et une fumée jaune qui, la nuit, montait jusqu'au sommet d'Orthanc. Un soir, les Rohirrim avaient aperçu une haute silhouette recouverte d'un manteau blanc marcher entre ces forges infernales, parlant avec des Gobelins, puis prenant la direction de la lisière de Fangorn non loin où il avait regardé silencieusement des Orques abattre et arracher des arbres.

Cette silhouette était celle du gardien d'Orthanc, seigneur Isengard.

Saroumane le Blanc.

Aussitôt, Théodred alla trouver Erkenbrand, seigneur de Fort-le-Cor, et lui fit par de ces sombres nouvelles. Le Rohir comprit l'ampleur de la menace. Si les Gués de l'Isen n'étaient pas repris, cette armée démoniaque déferlerait sur le Rohan sans rencontrer de résistance : le Magicien les avait trahis.

Avec le chef de la Marche de l'Ouest, Erkenbrand mit en place un plan d'attaque pour surprendre leurs ennemis sans leur laisser une chance de répliquer et organisa la défense de Fort-le-Cor qui serait certainement le prochain lieu de frappe de l'armée d'Isengard. Mais ils étaient peu nombreux et devaient protéger non seulement une gigantesque forteresse, mais également plusieurs centaines de réfugiés dans les Cavernes Scintillantes. Le gouffre de Helm n'avait jamais été pris, mais face aux forces de Saroumane, la seule Marche de l'Ouest ne suffirait pas.

Théodred prit aussitôt l'initiative d'envoyer un message à son cousin en Estfolde. Il chargea Ceorl de lui demander d'apporter des renforts. Le cavalier partit aussitôt et Théodred prit le chemin d'Edoras. Il lui fallait également informer Méduseld de cette menace. L'officier d'Erkenbrand, Grimbold, l'accompagna.

Les deux cavaliers chevauchèrent vite et se présentèrent au Château d'Or le soir même. Ils s'agenouillèrent prestement devant le roi et son conseiller, fort surpris de voir le Maréchal ici. Théodred parla.

Il leur raconta tout. Les Hommes-Orques aux Gués de l'Isen, les forges d'Isengard, ce qui se passait à Fangorn et la trahison de Saroumane. On l'écouta dans un silence solennel, presque religieux. Lorsqu'il eut fini son récit, il s'adressa à son père. Il le pria de tout son cœur et au nom de leurs ancêtres, d'envoyer les _éoreds_ du Folde porter main forte à Fort-le-Cor dont le mur avait besoin de vaillants gardiens.

Le roi ne répondit pas. Grima parla à sa place.

Il commença par souhaiter la bienvenue au prince, car il n'avait pas eu temps de le faire à l'entrée du Rohir qui s'était précipité aux pieds de son père. Puis il assura que le roi avait entendu sa demande, mais qu'il n'y accéderait. La stupeur puis la colère passèrent sur le visage de Théodred alors qu'il demanda ce qui justifiait une telle réponse.

Wormtongue assura que le prince avait été abusé. Il rappela que Saroumane avait veillé sur les Gués pour eux, depuis l'invasion Dunlending du Long Hiver. Jamais il ne laisserait les ennemis s'approcher si près du Rohan, surtout en sachant l'état du roi, dont le conseiller l'entretenait à chacune de ses visites. Il accusa les éclaireurs dépêchés par le prince de vouloir embrouiller son esprit et de le détourner de son objectif. Il termina en affirmant qu'il était fort déçu par son comportement en venant ici, troubler son propre père avec des paroles aussi farfelues.

Théodred demeura silencieux quelques temps, ne sachant s'il devait contester ou rire. Il regarda son père d'un air désespéré. Théoden le regarda également, mais rien n'embrasa ses yeux. Il le perdait, il l'avait déjà perdu. Il avait abandonné son père.

– _Fæder_/Père, dit-il d'un ton intime comme s'il eût voulu que le Hall d'Or disparaisse et qu'il soit revenu des années plus tôt quand son père l'écoutait encore, ce n'est pas votre maréchal, votre soldat, votre héritier qui vous parle. C'est votre fils. Votre fils qui craint pour l'avenir d'un peuple avec qui il a grandi, qu'il a appris à aimer grâce à vous et à l'amour que vous lui portez et la profonde sagesse dont vous l'avez inondé. Pendant des années, votre bras a fièrement défendu ce royaume. Vous avez honoré la maison d'Eorl en perpétuant l'œuvre de Thengel, votre père. Partout dans la Marche, on vous acclame, on vous vénère comme un souverain brillant, généreux et courageux. Aussi, je vous en conjure, mon très cher père, si vous êtes toujours ce roi que j'ai admiré tout au long de mon enfance, envoyez vos hommes protéger votre héritage et votre cœur. Le Rohan tremble et pleure pour vous, mais le Rohan se battra aussi pour vous. _Fæder min_/Mon père, entendez un fils perdu et qui ne s'est que faire. Vous, mon roi, mon seigneur, mon capitaine, mon héros, guidez nous vers la guerre, vers la gloire et la victoire.

Une minute s'écoula cruellement en silence. Sur son trône, le roi demeura immobile, statue de pierre que le temps détruisait.

Wormtongue s'avança. Il dit que le prince en avait assez parlé et que ses paroles avaient grandement inquiété et effrayé le roi. Aussi il décréta fermement qu'aucun soldat ne serait envoyé au gouffre de Helm et qu'il interdisait tout _éored_ de s'approcher des Gués de l'Isen ou d'Isengard, sous peine d'être jugé pour trahison et banni du Rohan.

Théodred ne réagit pas, aussi immobile que son père.

– _Fæder, bidde/_Père, s'il vous plaît. Ne nous abandonnez pas… Ne m'abandonnez pas…

Les yeux morts de Théoden demeurèrent figés dans leurs orbites. Rien ne répondit au prince qui se retrouva seul face au silence de son roi.

Wormtongue l'autorisa à se retirer. Comme le Maréchal n'esquissait pas un mouvement, Háma s'approcha de lui. L'huissier eut à peine le temps de poser une main sur son épaule, Théodred se releva. Le désespoir avait quitté ses yeux qu'une autre lumière désormais habitait. Une lumière déterminée et résolue.

Il s'inclina devant le Seigneur de la Marche et se retira. L'agitation reprit le Château d'Or comme si rien ne s'était passé.

•••

Alors que Théodred et Grimbold s'approchaient des portes de Méduseld, Frána sortit de derrière une colonne. En la voyant, les yeux du prince s'écarquillèrent dans une surprise soulagée. L'Anórienne lui sourit tristement le laissant deviner qu'elle avait entendu le discours qu'il venait de tenir.

Le prince se tourna alors vers Grimbold et lui demanda d'aller trouver Elfhelm pour le convaincre d'envoyer une _éored_ à Fort-le-Cor en dépit de l'interdiction de Wormtongue. Connaissant les sentiments du Premier Maréchal quant à la politique du conseiller, il assura que cela ne devrait pas être difficile et devrait se dérouler discrètement. Il l'informa aussi qu'ils partiraient ce soir. Grimbold s'inclina devant son supérieur et le quitta aussitôt.

Théodred rejoignit alors Frána. Ils demeurèrent tous deux silencieux quelques secondes.

– Vous n'abandonnez pas, maréchal ? demanda l'Anórienne d'une voix basse car des gardes passaient tout près.

– Je me moque de ce que dit Wormtongue, répondit le Rohir. Vous m'aviez demandé de choisir des hommes de confiance et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je ne doute en aucun cas de leur loyauté envers moi ou envers le Rohan. Quelque chose gronde en Isengard. Et je commence à croire que Wormtongue y est pour quelque chose. Tu avais raison, Frána.

– Éomer avait vu cela bien avant nous et nous ne l'avons pas écouté. L'avez-vous prévenu ?

– Un de mes cavaliers chevauche en ce moment même vers Aldnurg. Mon cousin sera informé de la situation dès demain. Ses hommes plus ceux d'Elfhelm devraient suffire à récupérer les Gués et protéger le Rohan d'une invasion. Lorsque nous aurons repoussé l'ennemi, Wormtongue ne pourra plus se cacher derrière de belles paroles et devra faire face à la guerre désormais inévitable.

Frána hocha la tête.

– J'ai confié mes lettres à un ami, il y a une semaine. Mon père ne devrait pas tarder à apprendre ce qui se passe ici et il en informera aussitôt l'Intendant. Le Gondor joindra ses forces aux vôtres et le Rohan sera sauvé.

– Je suis rassuré et te remercie chaleureusement Frána. Sans toi, nous n'aurions jamais pu savoir ce qui se passait en Isengard.

La cavalière demeura d'abord interdite. Les remerciements du prince ne la satisfaisaient pas tout à fait, car elle était consciente qu'en ayant réagi plutôt, certaines choses auraient pu être évitées.

La trahison de Saroumane était un choc pour tous. Frána n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Gandalf la lui avait cachée. Craignait-il qu'en ayant su cela, elle n'eut mené un Rohan divisé et affaibli contre un Isengard redoutable et fort ? Ou que Saroumane l'aurait faite taire d'une manière ou d'une autre ?

Peu importe, maintenant. Tout ce qui comptait à présent, c'était de reprendre les Gués et de repousser ces créatures. Alors, Frána releva un sourire de gratitude vers Théodred.

– Sans vous, dit-elle posant une main sur son épaule, le Rohan serait condamné depuis longtemps. Vous êtes un digne héritier d'Eorl et un grand chef, Théodred. Vous êtes un grand chef et je sais que vous serez un grand roi.

À cet instant, ses yeux brillèrent de fierté. Une fierté qui frappa directement Théodred au cœur où elle se mêla à sa crainte, sa détermination, sa rage, sa tristesse et son courage. Une fierté qu'il avait désespérément cherchée dans le regard de son père et qu'il trouvait, maintenant, chez la personne qui lui était le plus chère en cet instant précis.

Aussi lorsque Frána retira sa main pour le quitter, il la retint. Il lui attrapa délicatement le poignet et murmura un « non » presque involontaire, mais dont il remercia sa voix pour l'avoir prononcé.

Lorsque l'Anórienne se retourna, surprise, pour lui demander ce qui se passait, il hésita un instant et cet instant le convainquit. Il ne sut jamais si cela était dû à la trahison d'Isengard, à la menace sur le Rohan, au refus de Wormtongue, au silence de son père ou à la fierté de Frána, mais cette fois-ci, il irait jusqu'au bout.

Il entraîna alors la cavalière plus loin, dans un recoin discret du Hall d'Or. Cela inquiéta l'Anórienne qui demanda :

– Qu'y a-t-il, Théodred ?

– Je dois te dire quelque chose, fit le Rohir.

Son souffle s'était subitement accéléré ce qui ne rassura pas Frána.

– Avez-vous découvert autre chose ? Devenons-nous craindre...

– Non, non, la coupa brusquement le maréchal qui n'arrivait pas à retrouver son calme. Rien de tout cela. Il me faut simplement t'avouer quelque chose. Quelque chose de très important dont j'aurai dû vous entretenir, il y a des mois de cela.

Fronçant les sourcils, l'Anórienne chercha ce qui avait pu troubler ainsi l'héritier du Rohan, des mois plus tôt.

– Dites-moi, fils d'Eorl. Vous êtes bien pâle tout à coup. Quelle est cette chose si importante ?

– Je t'aime.

Théodred n'avait ni respiré, ni réfléchi, il l'avait juste dit.

Pendant un instant, il parut se contenter de ces quelques mots, mais ils lui parurent soudain dénudés de sens et de force. Une torche éclairait à peine le visage de Frána, aussi n'eut-il pas à s'embarrasser de l'étonnement tirant ses traits et put continuer :

– Je ne doute pas t'aimer depuis toujours. J'ai simplement été un idiot pour ne pas m'en être aperçu plus tôt et un lâche pour ne pas te l'avoir dit. Je t'aime depuis le jour où tu es revenue à Edoras et chaque jour un peu plus depuis. Je sais qu'en ces temps obscurs, je devrais me consacrer entièrement à mon peuple. J'ai essayé, crois-moi, j'ai essayé. Mais mes sentiments renaissant à chaque regard que je posais sur toi, chaque fois un peu plus forts.

Sa respiration devenant haletante, il prit le temps de la maîtriser. Il fut reconnaissant envers Frána pour ne pas avoir brisé, ce bref silence.

– Je t'avoue cela maintenant, car, si la guerre menace le Rohan, je veux y aller le cœur libre de ce secret et porté par mes sentiments pour toi, ainsi que les tiens à mon égard.

Ici, il hésita. Sa gorge était sèche, pourtant son cœur l'aurait poussé à continuer jusqu'à l'aube, il l'aurait peut-être même forcé à ne jamais s'arrêter. Et Théodred l'aurait probablement écouté, mais il se contenta de rajouter :

– Je veux que tu saches, une fois l'ombre chassée, que je te prouverai toute l'étendue et la force de mes sentiments, en te demandant de m'épouser.

D'autres mots encore se bousculèrent dans sa gorge, mais il les refoula tous. Il ne savait quel genre de parole pouvait suivre un tel aveu. Il se sentit soudain honteux de s'être ainsi déclaré. Mais il ne doutait pas que Frána saurait accueillir ses paroles et comprendre toute leur importance.

Mais Frána ne répondit rien. Dans l'obscurité, elle ne bougea, ni ne parla.

Théodred crut l'avoir brusquée, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à se contenter d'un silence.

– Je t'en supplie Frána, la pria-t-il d'une voix dont la douceur lui demanda un énorme effort, dis quelque chose.

L'Anórienne prit une profonde inspiration dans la faible luminosité du Hall d'Or et dit :

– Il se fait tard et vous devez au plus vite partir pour les Gués, afin de repousser les...

– Non, Frána, l'arrêta le Rohir trop surpris pour être réellement choqué par une telle réponse. Je veux savoir ce que tu penses de mes sentiments.

Malgré l'obscurité, il put voir les yeux de la cavalière se poser sur lui après quelques battements perplexes des paupières. Lorsque l'Anórienne parla, son ton était maîtrisé et neutre.

– Il me semble impossible d'en penser quoique ce soit pour l'instant.

– T'aurais-je surprise ?

– Bien sûr que vous m'avez surprise.

Le vouvoiement ne refroidit pas Théodred. Bien que Frána ait toujours refusé de l'abandonner, il ne l'avait jamais considéré comme un obstacle à son affection et s'en était accommodé. En ce moment, il le poussait à découvrir ce que sa déclaration avait déclenché chez l'Anórienne.

– Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

– Parce que vous êtes un prince et que je suis une cavalière. Parce que vous êtes encore jeune et que vous avez toujours été beau et qu'il y a probablement de jeunes dames au Rohan qui sauront vous plaire plus que moi.

Ces mots sonnèrent avec un tel ridicule dans ses oreilles que Théodred ne put réprimer un petit rire.

– Arrête de dire des sottises ! Je ne veux que les dames du Rohan me plaisent puisque c'est toi que j'aime.

– Vous ne savez ce que vous dites, fit Frána en secouant la tête.

– Comment ne le saurais-je pas !

La cavalière détourna son regard, mais Théodred ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Il voulait qu'elle le regarde encore. Il voulait encore voir ses beaux yeux marron sur lui.

Il prit son menton dans sa main et tourna sa tête vers lui. L'Anórienne n'essaya pas de résister.

– Ignorez-vous donc ce que déclenchez en moi lorsque je vous vois marcher devant moi, lorsque le vent fait se soulever vos cheveux ou lorsque vos yeux disparaissent furtivement derrière un battement de vos paupières ? Savez-vous ce que je ressens lorsque votre main caresse l'encolure d'un de nos chevaux, lorsque vous marchez près d'Éowyn en la prenant par le bras, lorsque votre bouche s'entrouvre pour rire ? Enfin, savez-vous à quel point vous me fendriez le cœur si je vous voyais pleurer ?

Frána ne dit rien, se contenta d'écouter ces mots qu'elle savait venir du plus profond du coeur de Théodred dont la voix s'était brièvement mise à trembler.

– Vous n'êtes pas seulement une cavalière ou une conteuse d'histoires ou la fille d'un seigneur d'Anórien pour moi, Frána.

Il lui dit tout cela d'une voix presque murmurante car Méduseld s'agitait toujours autour d'eux. Pourtant, le Rohir aurait voulu lui crier ces mots.

Sa main lâcha le menton de l'Anórienne et vint caresser sa joue avec tendresse.

– Je t'en prie, fille du Soleil, ne rejette pas mes sentiments.

Dans la faible lumière, les yeux de Frána se baissèrent. Sa main alla se poser sur celle du prince à sa joue.

– Je ne les rejette pas. Ils sont tout à fait honorables et je ne doute pas qu'ils vous donneront courage et force dans votre chevauchée. Mais je ne peux y allier les miens.

– Parce que tu ne m'aimes pas, murmura Théodred.

– Ne dites pas de telles choses.

– M'aimes-tu, Frána ?

En parlant, le prince s'était rapproché de l'Anórienne. Cette dernière voulut reculer, mais se heurta au mur qui l'obligea à demeurer en place. Son visage et celui du Rohir se touchaient presque à présent. Ils auraient très bien pu s'embrasser là, maintenant.

Frána serra la main de Théodred sur sa joue. Elle était chaude. L'Anórienne sourit.

– Oui, je vous aime, Théodred. dit-elle.

Un temps.

– Je vous aime, reprit-elle. Vous êtes un ami cher et précieux, ainsi qu'un guerrier courageux et vaillant...

– Non, fit Théordred en s'écartant. Tu ne m'aimes pas comme moi, je t'aime.

Sa main quitta la joue de Frána qui fit un geste pour la rattraper. Elle ne voulait pas perdre Théodred pour quelque chose d'aussi...

Elle ne voulait pas le perdre. N'étais-ce pas une preuve suffisante ?

La gorge du Rohir se noua. Il n'avait jamais pensé que l'Anórienne puisse ne pas ressentir pas la même chose que lui. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il lui semblait impossible qu'elle non.

Pendant un instant, cela le mit en colère, mais il se calma aussitôt. Non, il savait ses sentiments pour Frána fort et incapable de se briser aussi facilement. La cavalière ne s'en rendait pas compte maintenant, mais il le lui ferait comprendre.

– J'attendrai, dit-il calmement et simplement. S'il me faut encore conquérir ton cœur après avoir dompté le mien, alors je le ferai. J'y mettrai le temps qu'il faudra. J'y consacrerai ma vie, l'éternité si nécessaire. Je t'aime tellement, Frána, conteuse d'espoir, que je ne doute pas qu'un jour tu m'aimeras aussi.

L'Anórienne ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais aucun mot ne daigna franchir ses lèvres.

Théodred revint près d'elle et elle sentit son souffle chaud, semblable au vent qui balaye la Marche, sur son visage.

– En attendant, je laisse mon cœur entre tes mains.

Sa voix chuchotante vint délicatement effleurer le front de Frána.

– Ne me confiez pas quelque chose d'aussi précieux, Théodred.

Le prince sourit et d'une main écarta une mèche de cheveux de la cavalière.

– Je le sais en sécurité et bien gardé près de toi.

Puis il prit la main de Frána et la baisa. Ses lèvres étaient douces et tendres et s'imprimèrent avec chaleur sur la peau de l'Anórienne qui ne bougea pas.

Théodred lui souhaita une bonne nuit et, après lui avoir promis qu'il reviendrait une fois les Gués reconquis, quitta Méduseld. Une heure plus tard, il quittait Edoras auprès de Grimbold, qui avait réussi à convaincre Elfhelm, pour Fort-le-Cor.

Frána retourna à sa chambre où elle se coucha aussitôt.

* * *

**Ça va, vous suivez toujours ?**

**Quelques uns d'entre vous regrettaient l'absence de Théodred dans le chapitre précédent. Je pense avoir remédier à la chose. C'est un personnage vraiment passionant à décrire, en particulier dans sa relation avec son père qui est, à mon sens, sous-exploitée.**

**On commence à entrer dans la romance. C'est la toute première fois que j'en écris une aussi explicite. J'espère ne pas avoir raté l'encoche ou fait dans la guimauve. Enfin, j'ai aimé l'écrire et je suis prête à remettre ça très prochainement ;)**

**La rédaction du prochain chapitre est entamée. Je ferai en sorte de l'avoir terminée à temps.**

******_Ferthü mine frèondas häl !  
_skya.******


	9. III, chapitre deux

Playlist : _Kill them all,_ Ramin Djawadi

* * *

**Merci à _mimi70,** La plume d'Elena, selena jani lilianne, Naheiah, Neiflheim,** Syana Argentina, Liline_ et_ Nyk (x2)_ pour leur review**

Réponse à la review de Liline :  
_merci pour_ _ta review, te lire m'a fait très plaisir (pour peu, je me trouvais devant une page blanche, ça m'a encouragée à la noircir ;) j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira - skya._

Réponse aux reviews de Vyk :  
_merci pour tes reviews, ah ! te voilà, toi ! où étais-tu passé ? ^^_  
_contente que les deux précédents chapitres t'aient satisfaite, recevoir tes remarques et impressions me font toujours très plaisir, en espérant que tu aimeras ce chapitre - skya._

**Merci à mes lecteurs anonymes et à ceux dont le français n'est pas la langue maternelle**

**Merci à ma bêta acharnée et courageuse, YaNa31**

* * *

**La Cavalière du Sud  
**_(LOTR)_

* * *

**III.  
**_L'ombre d'Isengard_

**CHAPITRE DEUX  
**_La Main de Saroumane_

* * *

**O**n l'a mentionné plus tôt, la bibliothèque de Méduseld avait la réputation d'être vide. Ceux qui propageaient cette légende dont les Rohirrim, attachés à leur culture orale et n'aménageant jamais le temps ni l'énergie nécessaires à des longues heures de lecture immobile, étaient fiers, n'étaient pas si authentiques qu'ils le pensaient. Frána le découvrit pour son plus grand soulagement.

La bibliothèque était une pièce spacieuse, aménagée au fond du château. Si sa positon laissait deviner que les Eorlingas désiraient s'en tenir éloignés, sa taille non-négligeable n'était pas enclin au vide qu'on lui attribuait. Aussi, au fil du temps, l'avait-on meublée de petites étagères qu'on avait garnies de tous les livres qu'on avait pu trouver.

La tâche s'était révélée ardue pour des Rohirrim dont la plupart ne savaient et n'apprendraient certainement jamais à lire, sans considérer cela comme un handicap, mais l'on finissait toujours par dénicher les derniers soubresauts littéraires d'un vieillard qui avait vécu beaucoup de choses ou les traces poétiques d'un quelconque ménestrel partisan de la postérité. Ces auteurs de fortune faisaient brièvement l'objet de la haine des descendants d'Eorl, car l'on eut craint pendant un temps que ce recueil de culture, rédigé sur un bout de papier, tuerait les vieilles chansons et les histoires au coin du feu. Mais voyant que tous les efforts déployés pour rendre le bibliothèque du Château d'Or chaude et accueillante, n'encourageaient les Eorlingas à la fréquenter, ces artistes incompris purent reposer en paix, tandis que leurs œuvres vieillissaient dans l'obscurité et la solitude de la pièce où on les avait enfermées.

Ainsi Frána fut assaillie, la première fois qu'elle pénétra dans la bibliothèque avec la véritable volonté de se trouver une lecture, par un parfum de vieux papier jauni, un parfum que toute personne ne s'étant jamais passionnément plongée dans un livre, qualifierait de renfermé. Dans les coins, des araignées avaient tissé leurs toiles, preuve du caractère abandonné du lieu. Et cela créa pour la cavalière l'atmosphère idéale pour ce genre d'endroit. Les archives de Minas Tirith avait la même, mais le charme n'était pas pareil.

Traçant du bout des doigts une ligne dans la couche de poussière, Frána parcourait avec intérêt les lectures que lui proposait les étagères de Méduseld, emportant les bouquins jusqu'à sa chambre et sa bougie. Elle s'intéressa ainsi aux poèmes des Eorlingas, véritables sources de vocabulaire pour son rohirique un peu défraîchi. L'Anórienne les étudiait avec une telle assiduité qu'elle pouvait désormais comprendre aisément le sens principal d'une conversation entre deux gens du Rohan – sans pour autant se risquer à y participer. Un livre fini, elle allait le remettre à sa place, l'échangeant avec un des ses voisins, et le circuit reprenait.

Au fur et à mesure de ses visites, Frána s'était convaincue et félicitée d'être la seule du Hall d'Or à fréquenter la bibliothèque, appréciant les crissements secs, semblables au craquement d'un os trop longtemps inactif, que les livres produisaient quand elle les ouvrait. Malheureusement, l'Anórienne finit par apprendre que ce n'était pas vrai.

Théodred était parti depuis deux jours lorsque la cavalière entra dans la bibliothèque, en fin d'après-midi, un livre à la couverture carmin et ridée en main. Se dirigeant vers une étagère, elle le remit à sa place, le poussant du bout du doigt contre le fond de l'étagère. Puis, son regard vagabonda sur les autres volumes proches, mais, se rendant compte qu'aucun ne l'intéressait vraiment, l'Anórienne se tourna vers l'étagère d'à côté.

Les deux meubles étaient séparés de quelques pas par une table qui n'avait pas dû beaucoup servir. Lorsqu'elle passa devant elle, Frána remarqua qu'un livre y était posé.

Certaine que ce dernier n'était pas là à sa dernière visite, la cavalière lui jeta un regard intrigué qui s'empressa, puisqu'il était ouvert, de lire furtivement quelques lignes.

_« Lorsqu'il posa son regard sur Vidumavi, _Fille des Bois_, Valacar, héritier du Gondor, en tomba aussitôt amoureux. Il fut charmé par sa beauté et séduit par l'éducation de la fille du roi du Rhovanion, région qu'on appelle aujourd'hui le Rohan. Vidumavi aima aussi le prince Dúnedain, beau galant et désireux de découvrir les coutumes des Hommes du Nord. »_

Les sourcils de Frána se froncèrent à la lecture de ses mots.

Ils contaient la très vieille histoire de Valacar, prince du Gondor, et de Vidumavi, princesse du Rhonavion, du temps où Eorl n'avait pas encore unifié les Hommes du Nord, ancêtres des Rohirrim. Mais ce qui troubla surtout l'Anórienne fut que c'était une histoire qu'elle avait elle-même contée aux Eorlingas, il y a des années. Ces derniers ne l'appréciaient pas, d'ailleurs, au même titre que le Long Hiver ou la bataille de Dagorlad. Romance impossible entre une de leurs ancêtres et un roi du Gondor, elle ne comportait aucun récit de bataille qui puissent captiver les guerriers-nés du Rohan que les discours galants aux mots doux et amoureux laissaient indifférents.

L'Anórienne se demanda comment cette histoire avait pu se retrouver écrite dans un livre. D'une main rendue lente et hésitante par la surprise, elle tourna une, puis deux, puis plusieurs pages. Les noms de Fram et du dragon Scatha, de Baldor, du Rude Hiver surgirent alors sous ses yeux qui s'écarquillèrent. Sous ses doigts fébriles, Frána retrouva les légendes qu'elle avait contées tant de fois, gravées à jamais à la plume, les mots qu'elle avait un jour prononcés, figés à jamais dans l'encre et le papier.

Le trouble grandit en elle et sa respiration se fit bruyante et saccadée tandis qu'elle continuait de tourner les pages avec rigidité. Il y lui sembla que des heures s'écoulaient alors qu'elle tournait ses pages lui inspirant confusion, émerveillement et horreur.

Soudain, dans son dos, la porte émit le grincement habituelle qu'accompagnait son ouverture. Sursautant, Frána lâcha le mystérieux livre et se retourna pour voir qui venait d'entrer. Elle vit Grima se tenir dans l'entrée.

S'attendant certainement à n'importe qui sauf à lui, l'Anórienne se figea de stupeur, les yeux sur le conseiller. Ce dernier semblait aussi surpris de la trouver là qu'elle de le voir. Aussi, il ne dit rien, se contentant de lui rendre son regard en silence.

Paralysé par la présence de Grima, Frána se sentit progressivement envahie d'une crainte aussi honteuse que si le Rohir venait d'entrer dans sa chambre sans frapper. Elle déglutit.

Toujours sans parler, les yeux du conseiller la lâchèrent brièvement pour glisser jusqu'au livre toujours ouvert sur la table. Frána comprit à son regard qu'il lui appartenait. Cette certitude finit naître en elle une surprise encore plus grande que la découverte de la trace écrite de ses histoires ou que l'entrée de Grima. Une surprise trop grande pour qu'elle puisse la soutenir.

N'attendant pas que les pâles yeux du conseiller revienne sur elle, l'Anórienne se dirigea d'un pas pressé et ferme vers la porte. Elle passa devant Grima, qui s'écarta en titubant pour la laisser passer, et sortit de la bibliothèque. Aucun des deux n'avaient dit un mot.

Frána ne se souvint pas avoir pris le chemin de sa chambre, mais elle s'y retrouva, le souffle encore affolé par sa découverte et sa surprise. C'était la première fois qu'elle fuyait devant Wormtongue. Elle ferma les yeux.

Le livre lui appartenait, elle l'avait vu, elle le savait. Le livre où toutes ses histoires étaient rassemblé était à Grima Wortongue. Et Frána ne doutait pas que c'était Grima qui les avait toutes rédigées avec les mots qu'elle utilisait pour les conter oralement. Ce que l'Anórienne se demandait, était : pourquoi ? Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de chercher la réponse.

Le lendemain, Théodred rentra à Edoras.

•••

Du haut de la Tour Est, Háma veillait inlassablement sur les plaines du Folde.

La garde de la cité d'Eorl était un poste respecté et respectable et le Rohir l'honorait par sa loyauté et sa vaillance. Personne d'autre que lui, huissier du Seigneur de la Marche, n'aurait pu mieux remplir cette tâche. Mais les années avaient été nombreuses depuis que, vigoureux cavalier, on lui avait donné la charge de la Maison du Roi. Et la guerre s'éternisait.

Debout sur les portes d'Edoras, Háma pressentait que cela ne durait pas. Les temps changent et les hommes avec . Le Rohir savait qu'un jour, il ne serait plus là pour garder le royaume de la Marche. Ce jour-là, quelqu'un d'autre se tiendrait à sa place au sommet de la Tour Est, surplombant les plaines du Rohan. La relève, ce jour-là, serait définitive. Ce jour-là, peut-être serait-il mort.

Les autres races de ce monde n'avaient jamais caché la pitié que pouvait leur insuffler la vie brève et éphémère des Hommes. Les Elfes la pleuraient, les Nains s'en accommodaient, les Orques s'en délectaient. Que pouvait-on bien accomplir en si peu d'années de vie ? Les Hommes naissaient, vivaient, puis mouraient enfants. Ils ne perduraient pas, ils ne volaient pas, ils chutaient, pauvres pierres dans un monde de plume. Jamais ils n'acquéraient la sagesse des siècles de vie, celle qui vient en voyant les arbres tomber, les montagnes grandir et les étoiles s'éteindre. Pourtant, leurs corps étaient enterrés couverts de cicatrices, entailles du temps et du courage. Qu'y a-t-il de plus beau pour un Elfe ou un Nain que les marques éternelles d'un courage si futile qu'il en fut honorable ? Mourir était une certitude tellement forte chez l'Homme que celui-ci accomplissait cette ultime tâche avec vaillance et bravoure, comme si elle était la force de sa race et non sa malédiction. Et chaque Homme, en mourant, avait quelque chose qu'aucun Elfe éternel, gardant ce monde depuis des âges, ni Seigneur Nain, veillant sur la Terre, ni Magicien immortel, venu de la Mer, n'aurait jamais. Il avait son héritage. La voilà, son éternité. En se tenant ainsi sur les portes d'Edoras, comme il l'avait fait pendant des années, Háma forgeait l'héritage qu'il laisserait derrière lui en s'endormant une dernière fois.

Il n'y a aucune fatalité là-dedans, aucune vanité. La mort n'est pas exceptionnelle, elle ne mérite donc pas d'être déplorée ou redoutée. Elle est naturelle. Puisque l'Homme naît, il lui faut mourir.

Un nuage de poussière s'éleva à l'horizon. Le voyant, Háma plissa les yeux pour en distinguer d'avantage. De nombreuses silhouettes galopaient vers Edoras.

Huissier du roi, Háma savait qu'aucun cavalier, ni _éored_ n'était attendu. Wormtongue l'en aurait informé. Les cavaliers qui s'approchaient, risquaient de ne pas pouvoir entrer en Edoras ou, si telle était leur intention, de ne pas être reçu par le roi.

– Huissier Háma, lança le garde de la Tour Ouest, voyez-vous ces silhouettes venant vers nous ? Elles me semblent bien nombreuses et pressées par un sentiment que je ne saurais décrire. Pourtant, nous n'attendions personne et le roi dort encore. Devrions-nous envoyer un de nos cavaliers au devant d'eux, pour les informer que nos portes leur seront fermées ?

– Attendez, fit Háma ayant l'impression qu'il devait laisser ces visiteurs s'approcher.

Le nuage grossit et les silhouettes s'éclaircirent. On put alors distinguer armures et épées, ainsi que la bannière de l'Estfolde. À la tête du groupe, Éomer chevauchait. Avec lui, un cavalier était monté.

– Ouvrez les portes ! cria Háma aux soldats en bas. Éomer, Troisième Maréchal de la Marche, arrive et avec lui chevauche Théodred, prince du Rohan.

•••

L'aube se levait sur un Méduseld désert.

Les gardes se tenaient, comme à leur habitude, assis en haut des terrasses, mais le Hall d'Or était vide. Tous dormaient encore. La veille, Wormtongue avait quitté le château, comme il le faisait parfois, pour retourner chez lui, derrière la falaise. Ainsi son ombre ne rôdait pas sur les murs de la demeure des fils d'Eorl.

Tout était calme. Et la tempête entra.

Dans sa chambre, Frána se reposait dans un lit qui n'était pas des plus confortables, mais qui lui permettait de dormir au chaud. Enroulée dans ses couvertures, son souffle calme et régulier rendait son visage paisible. Ses cheveux qui avaient poussé depuis son arrivée à Edoras, s'étalaient sur son oreiller à la façon d'une auréole. Elle ne bougeait pas et il semblait à cet instant impossible de la tirer de son sommeil.

Pourtant, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. L'Anórienne ouvrit sans effort les yeux et se leva aussi simplement que si elle avait attendu quelqu'un.

On toqua de plus bel. Frána repoussa ses couvertures et s'extirpa de son lit.

Les coups se firent plus forts et plus insistants. La femme ouvrit. Elfhelm se tenait devant elle.

Son visage d'habitude placide et source de sérénité, était tendu par l'affolement et l'anxiété. Ses cheveux châtains s'emmêlaient autour de ses épaules. De la boue séchée recouvrait son front et ses joues dont la gauche était ouverte au niveau de la pommette. Sa barbe était pleine de terre et de sang. Le cavalier semblait avoir vieilli de dix ans.

Frána fut si surprise qu'elle recula, puis, se rendant compte qu'elle n'était vêtue que d'une robe de chambre blanche, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine plus par respect pour le vieux Rohir que par pudeur.

– Que faites-vous là, Elfhelm, Premier Maréchal de la Marche ? Quelle est cette inquiétude que je lis sur votre visage et qui vous presse de frapper ainsi à ma porte ? N'étiez-vous pas parti en secret avec votre _éored_ personnelle aux Gués de l'Isen ?

– J'en reviens, _hlæfdige Frána_/dame Frána, répondit Elfhelm dont la voix était haletante. Les Gués ont été repris. J'ai chevauché aux côtés des _éoreds_ de l'Ouestfolde et ai affronté les hordes venues d'Isengard. Nous les avons prises par surprise, mais des renforts venus du nord sont arrivés. Des Dunlendings et ces horribles Hommes-Orques montés sur des loups à l'aspect affreux nous ont attaqués. Ils étaient nombreux et féroces. Jamais le Rohan n'avait eu à affronter une telle sauvagerie et férocité. Nous n'aurions probablement été décimés et les Gués auraient été perdus si Éomer n'était pas arrivé.

– Je savais que Éomer avait été appelé par son cousin pour venir l'aider en Ouestfolde. Je suis soulagée qu'il ait répondu.

– Vous pourrez alors aller le remercier par vous-même. Il est ici.

– À Méduseld ? s'étonna Frána. Mais que fait-il ici ? Les Gués repris ne devraient-ils pas être gardés de peur que Isengard ne décide de répliquer ? Et Fort-le-Cor ne craint-il pas d'être le prochain point de frappe ?

– Certes, mais Grimbold et le seigneur Erkenbrand les surveillent. Une affaire plus urgente et plus grave amène le Maréchal de l'Estfolde à Méduseld.

Ici, Frána fronça les sourcils. Une peur commençait à l'étreindre, découlant de l'expression et du ton de Elfhelm. Ayant enfin une chance d'annoncer à l'Anórienne la terrible nouvelle, le Rohir prit une profonde inspiration et dit :

– _Hlæfdige Frána, _Théodred est tombé. Une lance lui a transpercé le flanc. Il est gravement blessé. Éomer l'a ramené à Méduseld.

Frána ne réagit pas. Ou du moins, elle ne paniqua pas. Elfhelm avait dit « blessé », non « tué » ou « mort », et la cavalière avait vu suffisamment de « blessés graves » pour savoir que cela ne signifiait pas être condamné.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle passa la porte de la chambre de Théodred, un manteau nouait par-dessus sa robe, qu'elle prit conscience de l'ampleur de la situation.

La pièce était plus grande et plus éclairée que sa chambre. Un vent léger faisait se soulever les rideaux qu'on avait tiré pour cacher la fenêtre. Des tentures ornaient des murs en pierres qui auraient paru froids sans. Dans un coin, des soldats étaient agenouillés près d'un lit. Parmi ses hommes et leurs armures sales d'un voyage hâtif, se trouvait la robe d'Éowyn dont la tête baissée ne permettait pas d'admirer sa belle chevelure d'or.

Frána ne dit rien en entrant. Le choc de la scène lui coupa tout envie de parler. Elle s'avança d'un pas qui lui parut trop solennel.

Un soldat se retourna. À travers la poussière, la boue et le sang, l'Anórienne reconnut Éomer.

– Frána, dit-il en la voyant.

Tous les soldats se retournèrent vers elle, Éowyn également. Son visage ne portait aucune trace de chagrin ou de pleurs.

Comme si elle sentait qu'on allait parler, Frána leva la main pour préserver le silence de la pièce. Il lui semblait que c'était ainsi que cela devait se passer, sans bruit comme si l'homme allongé dans le lit, était simplement plongé dans un sommeil qu'il ne fallait pas briser.

Frána s'approcha davantage. Lorsqu'elle fut parvenue à leur hauteur, deux soldats s'écartèrent pour lui dévoiler ce qui reposait sur le lit.

C'était Théodred.

Aucune surprise ne passa sur le visage de l'Anórienne, car elle ne s'attendait pas à voir quelqu'un d'autre que le prince du Rohan.

Il avait le visage sale des valeureux guerriers et paisible de ceux qui dorment profondément. Ses mâchoires et son cou étaient tachetés de sang, mais il était noir – du sang d'Orque, le Rohir avait fait honneur à ses ancêtres.

On ne lui avait pas retiré l'armure aux niveaux des bras et des jambes. Çà et là, Frána pouvait voir les entailles et les bosses dans le métal, témoins de la bataille qui avait eu lieu. Différents bruits résonnèrent en concert dans la tête de la cavalière – des épées qui vibrent, des boucliers qui grondent, des flèches qui sifflent, des chevaux qui hennissent, des Orques qui rugissent, des hommes qui crient.

On avait tiré la couverture du lit jusqu'à la taille et on lui avait enlevé sa cuirasse. Le cotte de maille paraissait endommagée. À certain endroits, les anneaux étaient détachés ou manquaient. Ceux aux niveaux de la taille, à moitié dissimulés par le drap, étaient anormalement rouges. Frána ne trouva pas la force de sourire – les guérisseurs de Minas Tirith faisaient la même chose. Mais pourquoi le cacher ?

Elle leva son regard vers Éowyn qui, après l'avoir fixée un temps, était revenue sur son cousin, un masque à la place du visage. Fière fille du Rohan entourée d'hommes qui se targuaient d'être plus forts qu'elle, elle ne montrait rien.

L'Anórienne jeta un coup d'oeil à Éomer. Son visage luisait d'une chevauchée qui avait dû lui paraître interminable, son cœur étant torturé pas les pires doutes et inquiétudes qu'il ait pus jamais avoir. Lui qui n'avait que onze ans lorsque les personnes qui lui étaient les plus chères avaient disparu, un âge où l'on ne peut sauver de la mort. Le voilà, aujourd'hui jeune homme courageux et vaillant de nouveau confronté au plus grand maux des Hommes, aussi impuissant que lorsqu'il était enfant.

Éomer rendit son regard à Frána. Puis, comme s'ils venaient de prendre une décision au cours d'une discussion argumentée, le maréchal demanda aux soldats de sortir.

Les cavaliers s'exécutèrent après quelques hésitations, tandis que l'Anórienne tendait la main vers la couverture recouvrant à moitié Théodred. Le dernier Rohir était sorti alors qu'elle la saisissait. Elle attendit un instant comme pour se préparer à la révélation qu'elle allait avoir. D'un mouvement sec, elle retira le drap et hoqueta de surprise.

La cotte de maille avait été grossièrement arrachée tout le long du flanc, découvrant la peau du prince du Rohan hâlée et tendue sur des muscles que des décennies de chevauchée avaient rendus vigoureux. La plaie s'étendait sur sa hanche, noire, poisseuse, horrible. En retirant le drap, la chair avait émit cette espèce de bruissement ignoble qui faisait détourner le regard des cœurs les moins accrochés, et Frána devina la fraîcheur de la blessure. Théodred devait la porter depuis un jour ou deux. Une odeur encore mince s'en élevait et la cavalière reconnut le parfum du sang des guerriers qui sèche sur les ruines d'un champ de bataille, des lames des lances et de la douleur. L'odeur de la guerre et de la mort.

Frána ferma les yeux et remit la couverture en place. Sa main resta un temps au-dessus du corps du Rohir. Un faible souffle soulevait sa poitrine et ses paupières étaient closes. Sans son armure et sa blessure, on aurait juré qu'il dormait et qu'il se réveillerait le lendemain.

Frána se tourna vers Éomer.

– Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle.

– Les Orques étaient trop nombreux, dit le Rohir. Les Gens du Pays de Dun, ces sales traîtres, combattaient avec eux. Grimbold m'a raconté que le premier assaut de Théodred les a repoussés jusqu'aux montagnes. Mais là, les Hommes-Orques les ont pris en embuscade. Ils ont été décimés, divisés. Théodred guidait ses hommes, ses cris les encourageaient à tenir, car il savait que j'arrivais de l'Est avec des renforts. Des hommes m'ont dit qu'à ce moment, au-milieu de la mêlée, sur son cheval, ils ont vu le visage de Théodred devenir celui d'Eorl, le Jeune, à la bataille des champs Celebrant. Il rayonnait de la vaillance et de la bravoure de son sang et son épée était un éclair de feu. Comme Eorl, Théodred fut courageux. Comme Eorl, Théodred combattit. Et comme Eorl, Théodred tomba.  
« Un Homme-Orque lui planta sa lance noire dans le flanc et le jeta à terre. Son cheval fut abattu par des guerriers Dunlendings. Alors qu'il tombait, Théodred a crié dans un dernier éclat « À moi, Eorlingas » pour rallier ses hommes. Grimbold réussit à contenir l'assaut, jusqu'à mon arrivée. Les _éoreds_ de l'Ouestfolde et de l'Estfolde mirent en déroute l'armée d'Isengard. Quelques-uns fuirent vers le nord, vers Orthanc. Nous tuâmes les autres.

« Les Gués se retrouvèrent alors tapissés de cadavres. Les hommes retournèrent chaque corps jusqu'à retrouver Théodred. Il respirait encore. J'ai pris la décision de le ramener ici, à Méduseld, tandis que Grimbold veillerait sur l'Isen avec le reste des hommes.

– C'était un décision très grave, fit Éowyn. Tu as chevauché à travers la Marche, à brides abattues, depuis l'aube. Il aurait pu mourir en chemin.

– Théodred ne mourra pas, rétorqua violemment son frère.

Il jeta un regard réprobateur à sa cadette comme si elle avait dit une absurdité. Mais la Rohir ne se laissa intimider.

– La blessure n'a certes pas souffert de ta chevauchée, mais elle est suffisamment grave pour m'inquiéter. La pointe de la lance n'était heureusement pas empoisonnée.

– Théodred ne mourra pas, répéta Éomer avec la même violence.

Frána regarda de nouveau le visage du fils de Théoden et essaya de l'imaginer figé dans l'éternité de la mort, mais n'y parvint pas. Elle avait déjà eu plus d'une occasion de contempler les faces vides et inertes des hommes tombés au combat dans les Maisons de Guérison de la Cité Blanche. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer les traits du prince du Rohan pétrifiés, inanimés, alors qu'ils lui avaient toujours paru vif et lumineux.

– Il ne peut pas mourir, continua Éomer dont le visage se tordait dans un mélange de colère et de chagrin.

– _Mæg min_/Mon frère, voulut le raisonner Éowyn.

– Non ! hurla le Rohir et son cri était empreint d'une telle fureur et d'une telle peur que même Frána tourna la tête. Nous ne pouvons pas le perdre, _sweostor min_/ma sœur. C'est notre frère !

Ici, sa colère retomba et son souffle haletant se calma presque aussitôt lui arrachant un gémissement qu'il tenta de retenir. Éowyn demeura silencieuse, puis baissa la tête et Frána put voir un éclair de chagrin dans son regard. La Rohir posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère et se rapprocha comme si elle allait se blottir contre lui.

À leur mort, Éomund et Théodwyn avaient abandonné deux enfants, l'un à peine sorti de l'enfance, l'autre baignant encore dans une innocence qui lui serait bien vite retirée. Étant les enfants de sa sœur, Théoden les fit amener à Edoras et ils quittèrent Aldburg où ils avaient jusque-là grandi, pour Méduseld où ils seraient éduqués par la cour du roi.

Théodred était alors un jeune homme tout juste nommé maréchal. Lui qui n'était alors plus un enfant dont la mère été morte en couche et qui n'avait plus besoin d'être protégé, s'attacha à ce garçon et cette fillette au visage marqué par le deuil. Il devint un modèle pour l'un et un confident pour l'autre. Ainsi, finit-il par être considéré comme leur propre grand frère, alors que Théoden devenait une sorte de figure paternelle pour eux.

Ainsi avaient-ils grandi, non pas comme cousin et cousine, mais comme une vraie famille. Une famille que Frána avait envié et une famille qui s'effondrait à présent.

L'Anórienne revint sur Théodred. Le prince entendait-il ce qui se passait autour de lui ou était-il plongé dans ce néant où l'on ne sait plus si on est vivant ou mort ?

La cavalière le fixa un temps, semblant débattre intérieurement pour prendre une décision. Puis, elle soupira et se leva du lit.

– Je n'ignore pas que Théodred soit comme un frère pour vous, dit-elle aux deux Rohirrim. Mais c'est avant tout un fils. Ce qui veut dire qu'il y a un père à informer.

Le frère et la sœur se regardèrent. Le roi dormait toujours, personne n'avait dû aller l'avertir de la blessure de son fils ou de sa présence à Méduseld. Pourtant, ni l'un ni l'autre – ni même Frána –, ne doutait que la nouvelle lui ferait un choc.

Mais l'Anórienne poursuivit :

– Il y a certes encore un espoir pour Théodred, mais je refuse que Théoden apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre que toi, Éomer. Et surtout pas de Wormtongue.

•••

Malheureusement, le conseiller avait un coup d'avance.

En effet, à l'arrivée d'Éomer soutenant Théodred, un des gardes du château avait dévalé les marches de Méduseld, fait le tour de la falaise et frappé à la porte de Wormtongue. Ce dernier s'adonnait alors à des activités au caractère trop obscure pour que le soldat s'en soucie. Aussi, s'empressa-t-il de l'informer, comme Grima le lui avait ordonné, du retour du neveu du roi et de l'état du prince. Le conseiller n'était pas grandement apprécié par les gardes du Hall d'Or, mais certains voyaient en lui le représentant légitime du roi. Ainsi, ils se soumettaient à son autorité, persuadé que sa voix était celle de leur monarque.

Wormtongue fut donc averti de la situation au château et s'empressa d'y retourner. Ainsi, Éomer, Éowyn et Frána, accompagnés d'Elfhelm, le trouvèrent debout près du trône, alors qu'ils entraient dans le grand hall afin de voir Théoden. Mais le trône était vide et le roi absent. Seul le conseiller se tenait sur l'estrade, tel un chien gardant la maison de son maître. Aux pieds des marches, Háma et Gamelin étaient postés, ainsi que quelques gardes.

Le visage de Grima demeura calme à l'entée des Rohirrim et de l'Anórienne comme s'il les avait entendus, et il resta immobile. À l'inverse, lorsqu'elle le vit, le front d'Éowyn se rida et la jeune femme jeta un regard à son frère, soudain hésitante. Mais voyant que ni Éomer, ni Elfhelm, ni Frána ne se laissa impressionner par la présence de Wormtongue, la Rohir continua d'avancer, prêt à affronter le conseiller cette fois-ci.

Elle ne fut cependant pas la seule à réagir à la présence de Grima. Éomer sentit une irritation monter en lui en plus de l'hostilité habituelle, naturelle qu'il ressentait face au conseiller. Il ne pensa pas à s'agenouiller devant lui.

– Nous voulons voir le roi, lança-t-il d'un ton déterminé. Nous devons lui annoncer une chose importante

– Le roi dort, Éomer, Maréchal de la Marche, répondit Grima de ce ton calme et détaché dont il avait le secret. Il se repose, le mal empire. Mais je pense l'avoir moi-même averti de la chose dont vous vouliez l'entretenir. Vous devez bien imaginer que la nouvelle l'a ébranlée, ce qui ne l'aidera pas à retrouver la force nécessaire pour guérir. Aussi je pense ne pas vous en demandez trop en vous priant de ne pas le déranger d'avantage avec vos histoires annonciatrices de malheur.

Le jeune Rohir fut violemment piqué par les paroles de Wormtongue. Mais il fut tempéré par Elfhelm et Frána à ses côtés, trouvant chez eux le soutien qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé lorsqu'il s'était opposé au conseiller.

– Ce ne sont plus des histoires, dit-il d'une voix mieux maîtrisée. Si vous avez parlé au roi à notre place, cela veut dire que vous avait eu vent de la bataille qui s'est déroulée aux Gués de l'Isen. Ainsi vous ne pouvez nier que des Orques ont tendu une embuscade au prince Théodred, alors qu'il combattait pour protéger le Rohan. Certes, se faisant, il désobéissait aux ordres du roi, son père, mais mon cousin ne pouvait plus longtemps laisser Orthanc et son gardien menacer ses terres.

Le visage blafard de Grima demeura neutre face aux paroles d'Éomer, mais ce dernier vit la lueur froide de ses yeux trembloter un instant. Cela l'encouragea à poursuivre. Il se tourna vers le Premier Maréchal.

– Elfhelm, à qui Théodred avait demandé de l'aide, a combattu avec lui avant que cette maudite lance ne le fasse tomber de son cheval. Il confirmera « mes histoires ».

– Ce que dit Éomer, fit Elfhelm, est vrai, maître Grima, j'en ai bien peur.

Wormtongue posa ses yeux sur lui.

En tant que Premier Maréchal, Elfhelm représentait l'autorité militaire du roi depuis que ce dernier était devenu trop faible pour commander le Folde. Grima représentant l'autorité politique, les deux Rohirrim s'entretenaient souvent sur la situation du royaume. Ils n'avaient aucune sympathie l'un pour l'autre et les quelques oppositions qu'ils y avaient pu avoir entre eux, rendaient leur collaboration difficile. Mais le statut d'Elfhelm forçait le conseiller à l'écouter et à ne point douter de ses paroles.

Le soldat s'avança, tenant un objet enrobé dans sa propre cape salie par la bataille. En le voyant, les fines lèvres de Grima s'entrouvrirent de surprise. On aurait cru qu'il redoutait plus que tout au monde ce qu'Elfhelm avait dans la main.

Le vieux Rohir retira le vêtement, dévoilant son trésor, et dit d'une voix qui retentit comme un coup de tonnerre :

– Les Orques qui ont pris les Gués de l'Isen et que Théodred a combattu, portaient la Main Blanche de Saroumane.

Le cavalier jeta l'objet au pied du trône. Il tomba sur le sol dans un bruit métallique.

C'était un casque à l'aspect primaire et barbare. Loin d'arborer les magnifique dorures des heaumes rohirique, il était noir et très large, laissant imaginer la taille de son propriétaire. Sur le front, une main blanche avait été imprimée par une paume gigantesque dont les doigts couraient jusqu'aux yeux.

_La Main Blanche de Saroumane._

Grima prit un temps avant de finalement baisser les yeux vers le casque comme s'il redoutait à le voir. Lorsqu'il y eut enfin posé son regard, il sembla se figer, comme un animal ayant senti un danger proche, et Éomer crut le voir légèrement trembler. Mais les lourdes paupières du conseiller battirent et l'expression de son visage fut instantanément modifiée par un sourire que Éowyn trouva vicieux. Wormtongue posa une main sur l'accoudoir du trône comme si le roi s'y était trouvé.

– J'avoue être déçu par vous, Éomer, fils d'Éomund, soupira-t-il d'un ton qui sonna terriblement désolé. Votre oncle le sera certainement autant que moi, lorsqu'il apprendra que vous avez entraîné son propre maréchal dans votre soif de bataille. Ne comprenez vous donc pas que le roi est las et mécontent de votre comportement d'enfant ingrat et belliqueux.

La colère et l'indignation frappèrent de concert Éomer qui ne put les contenir, appréciant très peu qu'on l'accuse de chercher querelle par caprice.

– Je ne vous permet pas de me parler ainsi, vociféra-t-il en s'approchant de l'estrade, passant devant Elfhelm. Je ne suis pas un enfant et je désire m'entretenir avec le roi. C'est dans mon droit. Je suis son neveu et son Troisième Maréchal et je refuse de discuter d'avantage avec un conseiller si charmé par le son de sa propre voix, qu'il n'entend pas la guerre gronder à notre porte.

– Comment osez-vous, _eoradane/_maître de cavalerie ? répliqua Grima alors que derrière Éomer, Frána et Éowyn se rapprochèrent comme pour calmer la colère de ce dernier. Je suis le fidèle serviteur de votre oncle et le conseiller de votre roi. Si vous ne me devez pas obéissance, vous me devez cependant le respect.

– Vous respecter ? répéta le Rohir dans un ricanement. Vous êtes un vulgaire fils de paysan du Folde qui n'a jamais su manier une épée, qui use de sa langue pour se faire valoir et qui se cache dans les pas d'une princesse du Rohan pour l'épier. Vous êtes un rat qui porte misérablement la médaille d'un conseiller.

Tout en parlant, il jeta un regard qu'une rancune trop longtemps tue et refoulée agitait, au médaillon au cou de Wormtongue. Ce médaillon que Théoden lui avait donné en même temps que son titre de conseiller et que sa place à la cour, symbole d'une confiance que le Rohir aux cheveux noirs était en train de bafouer.

Lorsque les yeux d'Éomer revinrent sur le visage de Grima, ce dernier était tordu dans une grimace disgracieuse de peur. Son front luisait et se plissait, intimidé. Le tout lui donnait un air ridiculement apeuré et le Rohir faillit en rire.

Les yeux bleus de Wormtongue frétillèrent dans leurs orbites, jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par se poser sur un point au-dessus de l'épaule. Alors ses traits s'adoucirent et se détendirent. D'apeuré, il passa à peiné et ses yeux se mirent à briller étrangement.

Éomer se retourna pour voir qui donc Grima fixait ainsi. Éowyn lui rendait son regard avec arrogance et mépris.

Le Rohir revint alors sur le conseiller, ses yeux se plissant de fureur, mais ce dernier ne le laissa pas parler. Quittant la jeune femme du regard, il se para de nouveau dans son air supérieur.

– Quel dommage, soupira-t-il d'un ton faux.

Puis se tournant vers Gamelin toujours au pied de l'estrade, il dit :

– Veuillez accompagner le maréchal de l'Estfolde jusqu'aux portes de la ville, car il est maintenant banni du royaume du Rohan et s'il ne quitte pas Edoras dont les plus brefs délais, il sera condamné à mort. Ses hommes pourront choisir de le suivre ou non dans son exil.

– Je vous demande pardon ? balbutia le Rohir à la fois surpris et amusé.

Gamelin posa une main sur son épaule, mais le jeune homme s'en dégagea et s'approcha du conseiller d'un air menaçant. Celui-ci fit mine de se cacher derrière le trône, mais deux autres soldats vinrent saisir Éomer pour le faire reculer. Le fils d'Eorl voulut se libérer de leur poigne, mais les gardes le maintenaient fermement. Ils le firent descendre de l'estrade et le traînèrent vers les portes du château.

– Lâchez-moi ! ordonna Éomer tout en se débattant

– Vous n'avez aucun droit, conseiller, protesta Éowyn en se plaçant près de son frère. Vous n'avez pas le pouvoir d'exiler un membre de la Maison du Roi ou de la famille royale.

Grima se tourna vers la Rohir et la douceur qui l'avait brièvement habité, repassa furtivement dans son regard.

– Mais cet ordre, _hlæfdige min/_ma dame, ne vient pas de moi, fidèle serviteur, mais du roi.

La surprise fut telle que Éomer cessa de lutter pour tourner un regard abruti sur le conseiller, alors qu'Éowyn fronçaient les sourcils.

Un petit sourire étira ses commissures et Wormtongue sortit un parchemin. Il le déroula pour dévoiler l'ordre portant la signature du roi dont le trait d'abord droit et large, s'effondrait progressivement.

– Il l'a signé ce matin, dit Grima. Il voulait ainsi punir votre frère pour sa désobéissance en se rendant aux Gués de l'Isen, malgré son interdiction. D'ailleurs, Elfhelm devra le suivre dans son exil, puisque lui aussi a trahi la confiance de son seigneur. Bien sûr, il sera ainsi destitué de son titre de Premier Maréchal de la Marche.

Aussitôt, Gamelin prit Elfhelm par le bras pour lui faire rejoindre Éomer. Le vieux Rohir se laissa faire sans résistance, alors que le fils d'Éomund recommençait à se débattre.

– Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas !

Éowyn voulut lui porter secours, mais la voix de Frána s'élevant dans le Hall d'Or l'arrêta :

– Conseiller.

Tous se figèrent et regardèrent l'Anórienne qui se manifestait pour la première fois depuis son entrée. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, son visage ayant simplement exprimé sa surprise à l'annonce du bannissement de Éomer.

Grima posa ses yeux sur elle comme s'il se rendait compte pour la première fois de sa présence. Frána fut soulagée de constater que la crainte qui l'avait prise la veille à la bibliothèque, ne revint pas la pétrifier sur place. Aussi, continua-t-elle :

– Éomer et Elfhelm ont uniquement agi ainsi pour protéger le Rohan, vous le savez. Théodred a été blessé pour la même raison. Vous avez longtemps réussi à la repousser, mais désormais la guerre est sur votre royaume. Il vous faut répliquer, ou le monde des Hommes pourrait bien tomber.

Son ton résonnait d'une telle conviction que Éowyn crut un instant que la cavalière allait réussir à convaincre Grima.

Ce dernier garda son regard sur Frána quelques secondes, puis se tourna vers Háma.

– Huissier Háma, veuillez arrêter l'Anórienne, dit-il simplement.

Une nouvelle stupeur frappa la salle

– Pardon ? fit Háma.

– Ne discutez pas les ordres du roi ! rétorqua Wormtongue visiblement agacé que le Rohir ne lui obéisse pas.

– Vous abusez de votre autorité, conseiller, objecta Éowyn avant que Háma n'ait pu réagir. Laissez donc Frána parler. Elle est l'hôte du roi.

– Je ne laisserai pas une traîtresse étrangère s'exprimer dans le Château d'Or, répliqua sèchement Grima

L'Anórienne eut tellement de difficulté à ne pas accuser le coup, qu'elle ne pensa pas à répliquer. Derrière elle, Éowyn affichait un air outragé qu'elle partageait avec son frère.

– Votre accusation est ridicule. Retirez-la.

– Ridicule ?

Le conseiller sortit alors un autre parchemin et Frána pâlit en reconnaissant une des deux lettres qu'elle avait écrite à son père et Denethor et confiée à Elthain. Mais Grima ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir.

– Cette lettre a été écrite de la main de Frána qui pourra l'attester. L'Anórienne y prie son père d'envoyer ses troupes au Rohan qu'elle juge faible et incapable de se défendre. Je cite : _« Le Rohan est affaibli. Son roi est torturé par un mal étrange et inquiétant qui l'empêche de voir la menace planant sur son royaume. »_ Plus loin, Frána affirme que _« le Rohan est fragilisé et ne résistera pas à une invasion. Aussi je vous prierai, mon cher père, d'envoyer des hommes pour éviter au monde des Hommes de s'effondrer. »_  
« L'Anórienne avait chargé, poursuivit Grima, un soldat de la cohorte de l'Estfolde de remettre cette lettre à Fælâr à mon insu et celui du roi. Heureusement, certains de nos hommes ont encore un peu de bon sens et nous sont toujours loyaux Un autre exemplaire adressé à l'Intendant Denethor m'a également été remis.

Un trouble immense tomba sur Méduseld aux mots de Wormtongue. Ce dernier semblait se délecter de voir son étau se renfermer sur une Frána trop abasourdie pour songer à se sauver ou se défendre.

– Croyez-vous sincèrement, étrangère, que j'ignore votre intention à travers cette missive ? dit-il d'un ton accusateur. Que je ne vois pas la supercherie ? Vous êtes venue au Rohan sur ordre de l'Intendant Denethor et du seigneur votre père, pour surveiller nos activités et attendre le moment propice pour que le Gondor puisse nous envahir. Et dans votre manège, vous avez entraîné notre propre prince, Théodred, qui, y voyant un moyen de renverser son père et d'accéder au trône du Rohan, s'est fait votre complice et a soutenu et propagé la rumeur de la trahison d'Isengard. Le roi sera dévasté par la trahison de son fils unique au profit d'une espionne gondorienne.

– Assez ! le coupa Éomer, réussissant enfin à sortir de sa stupeur. C'est ridicule ! Le prince a été grièvement blessé dans l'attaque des Gués de l'Isen, en protégeant le Rohan, son royaume et héritage.

– Frána, dis quelque chose, fit Éowyn d'une voix presque suppliante

Mais Frána demeura silencieuse, désarmée. Elle aurait pu dire que le conseiller sortait les mots de sa lettre de leur contexte, mais elle savait très bien ce que répondrait Grima et elle refusait de lui faire ce plaisir.

Un trou énorme et noir se creusait en elle, aspirant toute sa volonté et sa détermination, la laissant incapable et impuissante. En elle, ne subsista que la question sur la raison ayant poussé Elthain à la trahir ainsi et l'horreur du fait que le Gondor ignorait tout des événements du Rohan. Personne ne viendrait porter main forte au royaume de la Marche. Théodred était blessé, Éomer venait d'être banni et Théoden était mourant.

Personne ne viendrait non plus la sauver, elle, du piège de Wormtongue. Frána sentait sa chute venir, elle se voyait penchée au-dessus du gouffre, incapable de s'en sauver.

Un soupir souleva sa poitrine et elle baissa la tête. Ce n'était ni un abandon, ni une soumission, mais une lassitude épuisée. Mais pour Grima, ce n'était pas assez

Depuis son arrivée, il ne désirait que remettre à sa place cette étrangère venue de l'Est qui se pavanait dans Edoras avec arrogance et insolence. Il en avait enfin l'occasion. Il la saisit.

– Votre trahison, étrangère, est impardonnable, cracha-t-il de sa voix sifflante. N'avez-vous donc aucun respect, aucune gratitude envers Théoden, notre roi, qui s'est montré plus que généreux et chaleureux avec vous ? Méprisez-vous donc tant le Rohan et son amitié ?

– Vous le croyiez ?

La voix de Frána n'était ni forte, ni basse. Elle ne prétendait pas rivaliser à la dureté de celle de Grima, ni y répondre. Elle n'était ni cinglante, ni gémissante. Elle ne réfutait pas les accusations contre l'Anórienne, ni ne les confirmait. Elle s'éleva juste dans le Château d'Or, vibrante d'une sincérité qui toucha tous les Rohirrim présents.

– J'ai donné ma vie au Rohan. Je n'y suis pas née et je n'y serai certainement pas enterrée à ma mort. Pourtant, j'aime ses plaines, ses gens, son histoire, la façon dont son vent chante à mes oreilles, sa fierté et son courage. Je m'agenouille comme n'importe lequel d'entre vous devant votre roi que j'admire et respecte. Depuis mon retour, je désire uniquement que votre royaume soit libéré du mal qui le ronge, car il est mon ami, mon hôte, mon frère, mon père. Alors, est-ce que je méprise le Rohan ? Non, je ne le méprise pas !

Il y eut un silence durant lequel les mots de l'Anórienne résonnèrent dans Méduseld. À ce moment, le vent s'engouffra dans la pièce et emporta ses paroles jusqu'aux plaines du Rohan.

– Les lettres en votre possession, conseiller, continua Frána, des lettres que j'ai écrites de ma main, ne sont pas une trahison, mais un appel à l'alliance qui a autrefois lié votre pays au mien. Vous n'êtes pas seul, maître Grima. Si vous l'appelez, le Gondor répondra.

Toute l'attention revint alors sur le conseiller qui n'avait pas cillé au discours de l'Anórienne. Il resta neutre un temps, sans laisser voir l'impact des paroles de la cavalière sur son jugement, laissant la porte ouverte à tout espoir.

Puis il replia la lettre dans sa main et l'approcha d'une torche. Le papier fut dévoré par les flammes sous les yeux stupéfaits de l'Anórienne.

– Háma, dit-il, saisissez-vous de l'étrangère.

À ses mots, Éomer retrouva sa rage et reprit sa lutte pour se dégager. Mais les soldats raffermirent leur prise et recommencèrent à la traîner jusqu'à la sortie. Gamelin intima Elfhelm à le suivre et Éowyn se trouva soudain écartelée entre protéger son frère et prendre la défense de son amie.

À contre-coeur et avec un regard désolé à Frána, Háma fit signe à deux gardes d'obéir à Wormtongue.

– Non, fit la cavalière en voyant les Rohirrim s'approcher.

Elle s'avança vers le trône. Grima cilla, mais ne recula pas.

S'arrêtant aux marches, l'Anórienne plaida d'une voix proche de la supplication :

– Croyez-moi, conseiller, le Rohan ne tombera pas s'il se bat. Vos hommes sont forts et courageux, ils se battront si vous le leur ordonnez. Je vous en conjure, ne vous laissez pas aveugler par votre peur.

Mithrandir lui avait dit : la peur transforme même l'homme le plus loyal. En cet instant crucial, l'Anórienne était persuadée que seule la peur pouvait mener Grima à la traiter ainsi. Lui qui la voyait comme une étrangère, devait craindre qu'elle ne soit là pour remettre en question son autorité. Ce ne pouvait être que ça. Ou bien...

–Saisissez-vous d'elle ! répéta Wormtongue aux deux soldats.

Ces derniers saisirent Frána par les bras et la firent reculer. L'Anórienne leur jeta un regard écarquillé, comme si elle était surprise de les voir ici.

– Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous, gondorienne, reprit Grima méprisant. Je croyais avoir été très clair à ce sujet lorsque vous êtiez venue ici pour la première fois. Le Rohan n'a besoin de personne. Car il n'aura pas à se battre.

– C'est ce que vous vous êtes dit lorsque vous avez _vendu_ le Rohan à Saroumane ? hurla Éomer à l'autre bout de la salle.

Ici, Grima se figea comme si les mots du Rohir l'avaient transpercé de part en part.

Et Frána comprit.

La duperie et la trahison lui apparurent soudainement, claires et terrifiantes comme l'orage. Tout disparut dans son esprit. Ne demeurèrent que Wormtongue, les restes noircis de sa lettre et le casque à la main blanche toujours au sol. Le gouffre s'ouvrit béant sous ses pieds et la cavalière y serait tombée si les deux Rohirrim ne l'avaient tenue.

Battant des paupières pour s'extirper de sa torpeur, Grima lança encore tremblant :

– Gamelin, faites sortir le neveu du roi avant que je ne...

– Pourquoi vous ?

Le regard du Rohir se darda aussitôt vers l'Anórienne que les gardes maintenaient immobile au pied du trône. Son visage n'exprimait aucune rancune, ni colère. Il était juste le pur reflet de son interrogation.

– Vous, en qui le roi avait le plus confiance, vous, l'homme le plus puissant du Rohan, vous l'avez trahi.

La gifle siffla avec la même violence que l'épée fendant le champs de bataille, et foudroya brutalement la joue de l'Anórienne. Cette dernière sentit sa lèvre inférieure se fendre sous le choc de la bague de Grima. Sa tête valsa sur le côté et son gémissement resta coincé dans sa gorge.

– Frána ! entendit-elle Éowyn l'appeler.

Sa joue s'embrasa et un goût métallique se répandit sur sa langue. Serrant les deux pour empêcher la douleur de la faire pleurer, la cavalière redressa la tête vers le conseiller.

Il était là devant elle. Son visage était à quelques centimètres du sien, ses fines lèvres laissant s'échapper une respiration sifflante .

– Je n'ai pas trahi le Rohan, étrangère, vociféra-t-il. Je ne suis _pas_ un traître.

À cet instant, Frána fronça les sourcils. Une lueur bizarre venait de passer dans les yeux froids de Wormtongue. Elle avait été brève, mais la cavalière la reconnut : c'était la même qu'il avait lorsque la Rohir de l'Ouestfolde avait prédis que le Rohan brûlerait. L'étonnement fit oublier à l'Anórienne le feu sur sa joue.

– Grima ? murmura-t-elle alors que ce dernier s'écartait d'elle.

– L'exil n'existe pas pour ceux qui sont déjà loin de chez eux, dit-il avant de lancer aux soldats : enfermez-la dans sa chambre et faites en sorte que personne ne puisse la voir.

Sans plus de discours, les gardes poussèrent la cavalière vers le couloir. L'Anórienne garda un temps son regard sur Wormtongue, tentant de comprendre la nature de l'éclat dans ses yeux, avant de finalement se résigner et se détourner

– Frána...

La voix d'Éowyn la fit s'arrêter et elle jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction.

Les portes avaient été ouverte. Éomer, toujours maintenu par les deux gardes, s'y tenait à côté de Elfhelm. La lumière de la matinée rendait leur silhouette floue et noire. À quelques mètres de là, Éowyn la regardait.

Son visage repoussait toujours toute d'émotion, mais l'Anórienne sentit sa peur et sa tristesse. Frána vit alors le dernier espoir du Rohan, la dernière des Rohirrim se dressant face à l'ombre. Elle pensa à tout ce qu'allait devoir affronter cette jeune femme qui n'avait encore rien vécu. Et surtout, elle pensa qu'elle allait devoir le faire seule.

Un triste sourire s'étira faiblement sur son visage.

– _Ic besorgie/_Je suis désolée, dit-elle si bas qu'elle fut la seule à s'entendre.

Les Rohirrim et Háma l'entraînèrent hors de la salle et elle disparut.

Après avoir regardé l'Anórienne sortir, Éowyn se retourna juste à temps pour voir son frère être entraîné à l'extérieur de Méduseld. Éomer lui lança un dernier regard qui lui dit au revoir, tentant de la convaincre elle, ainsi que lui, que tout irait bien pour elle. Puis les portes se refermèrent sur lui et Elfhelm, et Éowyn resta seule avec Grima.

Le conseiller descendit de l'estrade pour s'approcher d'elle.

– Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, _hlæfdige min,_ dit-il. Ils ne m'ont pas laissé...

– Vous allez échouer, le coupa la jeune femme.

Une férocité habitait ses yeux qui se posèrent hostilement sur Wormtongue, alors qu'elle mettait le plus de distance entre elle et lui.

– Le Rohan ne tombera pas. Vous échouerez. Et alors, vous regretterez amèrement chacune de vos paroles, _serpent._

Crachant ce dernier mot, elle tourna les talons et quitta la salle du trône pour retourner auprès de Théodred.

•••

Frána fut poussée sans ménagement dans sa chambre.

Pendant un instant, elle ne vit pas la différence entre maintenant et la première fois où elle y était entrée. À cette époque, déjà, la chambre lui avait paru comme une cellule. Elle était enfermée depuis le début, depuis le premier jour. Elle s'était battu en vain.

Grima avait tout prévu, tout manigancé. Grima les avait trahis.

– Ainsi les Hommes doivent-ils disparaître ? Trahis par eux-mêmes, par leur frère ?

La cavalière comprit alors que tout était fini. Que le Rohan allait sombrer dans les ténèbres. Que des heures noires venaient, plus noires que celles qu'elle avait déjà essuyé.

Qu'elle avait échoué. Lamentablement.

Le lendemain matin, on vint lui annoncer que, dans la nuit, Théodred avait succombé à ses blessures et était mort à l'aube, alors que le soleil se levait.

Alors, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Frána pleura.

– Si seulement, vous aviez gardé votre cœur, _frèond min/_mon ami.

* * *

**Ce fut long et dur, mais on y est arrivé !**

**Vous l'aurez deviné, nous entrons dans la trame originale du "_Seigneur des Anneaux"_ : il était temps !  
J'ai bien évidemment gardé la scène du bannissement d'Éomer du film de Mr. Jackson, mais j'ai pris le loisir de la modifier. En effet, bien que j'adore cette scène, elle reste une moyen d'exposer les personnages et enjeux des _"Deux Tours"_ de façon très rapide. Ici, je l'ai développée davantage afin qu'elle devienne une scène à part entière (l'exposition ayant assez durée ^^)**

**Beaucoup s'inquiétaient du sort de Théodred – la question est réglée, mais tout ne s'arrête pas là (faites moi confiance) Maintenant que Frána est au fond du gouffre, elle ne peut que remonter ;) Nous n'en sommes même pas à la moitié ^^**

**Plus sérieusement, les vacances sont terminées, je retourne en cours dans quelques jours.  
Si ce premier mois ne devrait pas être trop chargé, je vais cependant devoir réduire mon temps d'écriture et donc mon rythme de publication : ainsi, de 1 chapitre part semaine, j'espère pouvoir passer à 1 chapitre toutes les 2 semaines. J'espère que cela vous conviendra et que je réussirai à tenir le délai ^^**

**Sur ce, je pars écrire quelques phrases entre deux cahiers de cours – bon courage à mes compagnons d'infortune !**

********_Ferthü mine frèondas häl !  
_skya.********


	10. IV, chapitre un

Playlist : _The King of the Golden Hall,_ Howard Shore

* * *

**Merci à _Luna Lightwood,** Syana Argentina, Naheiah, mimi70, Vyk, La plume d'Elena, BaeMinChan**_ et_ Jean-Roger_ pour leur review**

Réponse aux reviews de Vyk :  
_merci pour ta review, désolée de t'avoir tellement émue lors du dernier chapitre – je t'assure que c'était mon intention ;) – t'inquiète pas : Gandalf ne va pus trop tarder et toujours va s'arranger... j'espère ^^__, en espérant que tu aimeras ce chapitre - skya._

**Merci à _Isre, BaeMinChan, Jean-Roger, Omb'r, kittycat9987_ et _CamilleR_ pour suivre ma fic et à _Milady57, BaeMinChan (triplé !), Jean-Roger (triplé !)_ et _kittycat9987_ pour avoir ajouté Frána à leurs favoris**

** mes lecteurs anonymes et à ceux dont le français n'est pas la langue maternelle**

**Merci à ma bêta–éclair, YaNa31**

* * *

**La Cavalière du Sud  
**_(LOTR)_

* * *

**IV.  
**_Les quatre cavaliers_

**CHAPITRE UN  
**_le Serpent de Méduseld_

* * *

**O**n dit que le vent ne cesse jamais de souffler sur les plaines du Rohan.

Dans un chuchotement, il venait faire plier le tapis vert et marron du Riddermark. Dégringolant des neiges des Montagnes Blanches, il caressait le ciel, écartant les nuages du soleil, portant les oiseaux vers l'horizon. Toujours soufflant, jamais endormi, le vent était le gouverneur de la Marche. Doux, il soulevait les tresses des Rohirrim et gonflait les robes des femmes. Violent, il faisait résonner le tonnerre et emportait avec lui les cris stridents de l'air. Les voyageurs peu hardis ne lui résistaient pas bien longtemps et quand leurs belles capes s'envolaient au loin, que leurs précieux manteaux ne les protégeaient plus du froid, ils prenaient congé. Qui n'avait pas le sang d'Eorl et de son peuple ne pouvait vivre sous le joug du vent de la Marche. L'on disait qu'autrefois il avait soufflé tellement fort que les arbres et les collines de la région s'étaient affaissés et que c'était pour ça que les plaines et les champs tapissaient à présent cette terre.

Le vent était maître de la Marche. Y entrait ceux qu'il jugeait dignes de parcourir le royaume des dresseurs de chevaux, porté par son souffle. Lorsque Frána avait pénétré pour la première fois au Rohan, il l'avait accueillie par une légère brise dans sa soyeuse chevelure de jeune fille de seigneur. Chuchotant à son oreille de sa voix sourde et mélodieuse, il avait caressé son délicat visage d'enfant qui n'avait jamais senti le vent dans son grand château. Il l'avait charmée et séduite. Et Frána était tombée amoureuse de lui. Elle coupa ses longs cheveux de dame d'Anórien pour pleinement le sentir lorsqu'il enveloppait sa nuque. Elle délaissa ses belles robes lourdes et chaudes, pour qu'il puisse s'engouffrer sous sa jupe et dans ses manches. Fille du Soleil, Frána aima le Vent du Rohan.

Et cet amour se retrouvait aujourd'hui menacé par une ombre terrifiante qui bientôt engloutirait ces terres, réduisant au silence le souffle du ciel.

•••

– Votre fils, mon seigneur, votre cher fils est mort.

Le Château d'Or était silencieux, calme, figé, mort. Le murmure d'Éowyn l'avait à peine perturbé. La jeune femme était penchée sur l'accoudoir du trône où reposait le bras de Théoden, soulevé parfois par un petit tremblement. Timidement comme si elle n'en avait pas le droit, la Rohir prit la main du vieil homme avec une telle douceur qu'on aurait qu'elle la caressait. Le roi ne réagit pas à son contact, mais on pouvait deviner que la chaleur de la paume de la dame du Rohan se répandait en lui, tant, quand Éowyn l'avait serré, elle lui avait paru froide, comme une pierre recouverte de verglas.

– Mon seigneur, mon oncle, appela-t-elle d'une voix faible, craignant de tirer le roi du Rohan d'un quelconque sommeil, n'irez-vous pas auprès de lui ?

La nuit durant, Éowyn était restée prés de son cousin mourant. Elle s'était occupée de lui du mieux qu'elle le pouvait à travers ses larmes. Elle usa de toutes ses connaissances, tout son amour, toute sa tristesse et sa solitude dans l'espoir que Théodred finirait par ouvrir les yeux. Si elle avait été encore une enfant, elle aurait prié et supplié Eorl de lui rendre son cousin. Mais Éowyn avait cessé d'être une enfant depuis longtemps, elle ne croyait plus aux prières, ni aux voeux – voilà bien longtemps que les siens étaient devenus muets.

Toute la nuit, elle essuya le front de Théodred où la sueur n'avait plus la force de couler, s'y agrippant avec force. Elle avait écouté les battements de son coeur cognant contre sa poitrine avec faiblesse. Le temps lui avait paru long, la nuit sans fin. Peu à peu des souvenirs semblables à des rêves étaient venus lui tenir compagnie. Après avoir lutté contre eux sans force, comme on lutte contre une grande fatigue, Éowyn les avait laissés chanter et danser à leur guise, alors qu'ils lui rappelaient des choses qu'elle s'aperçut avoir oublié. Le sourire de Théodred la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu assis prés du trône de son père. La gentillesse dans sa voix lorsqu'il avait tendu l'épée en bois d'Éomer qui l'avait laissé tombée en bousculant le jeune prince qu'il n'avait pas vu. La douceur avec laquelle il avait pris Éowyn dans ses bras lorsqu'il l'avait découvert en train de pleurer pour la première fois depuis la mort de ses parents, dans son lit qu'elle trouvait trop grand.

À l'aube, le soleil entra par la fenêtre pour venir éclairer le lit du prince. À la première lumière du jour, Éowyn découvrit que ce cousin était mort. Elle n'avait pleuré, il lui semblait que ses yeux étaient secs et gonflés à présent. Elle embrassa le front du défunt, y laissa brièvement une trace rose de chaleur, puis sortit. La tristesse s'abattit sur les visages des gardes à qui elle annonça le décès. Elle leur demanda d'aller porter la nouvelle à Edoras pour elle, mais de la laisser parler la première au roi. Une main sur ses joues avait effacé les marques de la dure et longue nuit et elle s'était retrouvée près du trône où son oncle était assis, aussi immobile qu'elle l'y avait laissé la veille. Son oncle toujours aussi silencieux.

– Mon oncle, reprit-elle car il ne disait rien, ne ferez-vous rien ?

Lentement, le vieux roi tourna son regard pâle, sans lueur, vers la jeune femme. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit alors et laissa s'échapper un long soupir parsemé de bruits sans sens et sans émotion. Éowyn fronça les sourcils de déception. Même maintenant, son oncle gardait le silence. Même quand le plus grand du chagrin l'enveloppait de son manteau froid et sombre. Lentement, elle retira sa main.

– M'entendez-vous seulement ? reprit-elle d'une voix différente que celle qu'elle avait prise quelques instants plus tôt. Me voyez-vous ?

Le Seigneur de la Marche tourna de nouveau la tête, détournant son regard d'Éowyn pour le porter devant lui, vers un horizon que personne ne pouvait voir.

– Ah, soupira la Rohir en baissant la tête, si vous pouviez encore me voir, quel visage verriez-vous. Voilà des années que votre mal mystérieux vous ronge. Tellement de temps que le souvenir d'enfance que j'ai de vous, du roi généreux, du guerrier courageux et de l'oncle sage, s'efface peu à peu. Mes jeunes années qu'a ternies la mort de ma mère, votre soeur, et qu'ont réchauffées votre amour et votre bonté, j'en perds à présent les couleurs qui devaient m'accompagner dans la dure vie de femme qui sera la mienne. Combien je sais que ma figure pâle apitoie et fait peur – qui voudrait d'un minois qui ne sait sourire. Et votre état, mon impuissance, la mort de votre fils, mon cousin, l'exil d'Éomer, mon frère, et l'arrestation de Frána, mon amie, attristent mes yeux qui trouvent par je ne sais quel malheur, encore la force de pleurer.

Elle sentit sa voix lui échapper, aussi s'arrêta-t-elle quelques instants. Théoden resta silencieux.

– Ah, mon oncle, si je ne puis vous aider, vous, aidez-moi ! Posez sur moi un des regards dont vous avez le secret, réchauffez-moi et je trouverai le courage de vous porter jusqu'au chevet de votre fils afin que nous puissions le pleurer ensemble. De grâce ! Un regard, mon cher oncle. Ne m'abandonnez pas, vous aussi. Ne me laissez pas.

– De telles paroles, ma dame, fendraient le coeur du plus rustre des hommes, surtout sortant d'une aussi belle bouche, lui répondit Grima en sortant d'un coin sombre près du trône.

Éowyn réprima le sursaut qui l'assaillit à l'apparition du conseiller, en se levant. Sa voix avait émis son sifflement habituel à ses oreilles, mais la jeune femme y avait décelé une compassion et une sincérité qu'elle méprisait. Savoir que Wormtongue prenait ce ton avec elle et prenait la liberté d'accuser Frána de trahison, la répugnait et attisait sa haine. Elle détestait l'affection que semblait lui témoigner le serpent et elle détestait le voir surgir de l'obscurité du château, sur ses pas. Si elle le pouvait, Éowyn lui ordonnerait de sortir, de la laisser en paix, mais il y avait longtemps qu'elle avait perdu sa force face au conseiller de son roi.

– Sachez que j'ai appris la triste nouvelle que l'on murmure à présent dans tout Edoras, poursuivit Grima. Quelle tragédie pour le roi et le royaume de perdre son unique fils et héritier ! Je n'ignore pas le chagrin qui vous accable également, ma dame, et viens vous faire part de mes regrets en ces temps sombres, alors que vous avez déjà essuyé abandon et trahison.

Tout en parlant, il s'approcha du trône et tandis qu'il s'avançait, Éowyn reculait.

– Mais, ne craignez rien car je suis votre humble serviteur autant que je suis celui de votre oncle. Aussi mettrai-je tout en oeuvre pour vous apporter un peu de réconfort.

– Et permettez moi de vous demander comment comptez-vous vous y prendre, vous, qui êtes l'artisan de mon malheur ?

Le front de Wormtongue se plissa alors qu'il posait sa main sur l'accoudoir, là où était posée celle d'Éowyn quelques secondes plus tôt.

– Moi, ma dame ? Voilà des mots bien durs pour une si douce dame.

– Vous niez, dit Éowyn, un rire dans la voix pour se donner de la fermeté. Cela me confirme que votre cruauté n'a pas de fin.

Elle se tenait à présent au pied de l'estrade. Grima la surplombait, mais elle le toisait d'un regard où elle savait sa colère tournoyer, alimentée par sa tristesse et sa détresse. Lorsqu'elle parla, il lui semblait que ses mots allaient cogner contre les murs de Méduseld comme pour les faire tomber.

– D'abord, vous empêchez mon oncle de prendre soin de son peuple, en chuchotant à son oreille pour qu'il ne puisse pas entendre les gémissements de ses terres, et vous lui agrippez le bras en vous asseyant près de lui, le forçant à demeurer immobile sur son trône. Puis, par vos actes et vos paroles que vous prétendez au service du Rohan, vous apportez la disgrâce au prince Théodred, aimé de tous, et au Maréchal Éomer, respecté à travers tout l'Estfolde. Enfin, vous déshonorez la générosité du roi et bafouez nos alliances en portant d'horribles accusations sur notre amie Anórienne qui n'a eu de cesse de nous apporter l'espoir que vous avez été incapable de nous donner. Et vous osez vous présenter devant moi et prétendre m'apporter du réconfort ! C'est à cause de vous si je suis aujourd'hui accablée par le chagrin, abandonnée. Si Théodred, votre prince, est allongé dans son lit, les yeux clos. C'est à cause de vous si mon oncle est ainsi et c'est à cause de vous si le Rohan se meurt !

La surprise ne quitta pas le visage de Wormtongue. Plus elle le regardait, plus Éowyn le trouvait laid avec ses lèvres fines et blanches et ses yeux enfoncés sous l'arcade sourcilière nue de tout poil, donnant à ses orbites une teinte violacé accentuant son teint jaune.

– Vous me voyez bien attristé d'entendre de telles choses de ma dame, finit par dire Grima en s'asseyant près du trône. Mais je devine que la douleur de la perte de notre regretté prince falsifie votre discours et votre jugement. Aussi n'en serai-je pas plus offensé. J'entends votre chagrin et votre solitude. Je vois votre ombre errante sur les murs de ce château et je sais les longues nuits où vous demeurez enfermée dans votre chambre à étouffer vos sanglots et vos cris dans vos draps. Avec votre regard froid et votre air hautain, vous prétendez ne pas montrer les faiblesses, mais je ne suis pas dupe. Je vous sais aussi frêle que belle, jeune fille, délicate fleur qui frissonne encore d'un hiver glacial.

Éowyn aurait voulu le faire taire, mais elle ne trouva pas les mots. Elle savait que parce que ce que le conseiller était criant de vérité. Ses mots étaient justes et son jugement si clair qu'il en était inquiétant. La dame du Rohan était terrifiée par de telles paroles qui la dépeignaient avec une telle justesse, car elle redoutait où elle ne pourrait plus que se fier à elles. Ce jour où la peur s'emparerait d'elle jusqu'à la paralyser. Éowyn ne serait alors que faire, comment agir. À cet instant, elle ne pourrait plus que se fier aux paroles de Grima pour la guider, elle en dépendrait et leur obéirait. Elle les laisserait la guider, perdue comme elle serait, oubliant peu qui elle était, une vaillante dame du Rohan. Éowyn craignait le jour où Wormtongue parviendrait à faire fléchir sa volonté et fléchir sa confiance, la faisant redevenir l'enfant pleurnicheuse qu'elle avait été autrefois.

Mais pas aujourd'hui, alors que le Rohan avait perdu son prince. Aujourd'hui, il lui fallait encore être la Dame Blanche du Rohan.

D'un battement de cil, Éowyn se refit froide et son visage reprit sa dureté.

– Vos paroles sont du poison, serpent, dit-elle avec un ton âpre.

Puis elle tourna le dos au conseiller et quitta le Hall d'Or. Grima la regarda partir. Il ne dit rien. Elle avait prononcé le mot, il ne pouvait rien répliquer. Sa mâchoire se serra et il ne put que fredonner ce que personne n'osait chanter en sa présence, mais dont il n'ignorait pas moi les paroles.

_Dans le hall d'or, une ombre rampe,_

_Sa face le soleil fait pâlir._

_Allons ! Paix ! Paix ! Tais-toi serpent !_

_Nous empêche pas de dormir._

Chanson de taverne, comptine pour enfant et les Rohirrim espéraient l'atteindre avec. La moquerie était ridicule et pleine de bêtise. Voilà de quoi résonner à présent la cité des vaillants fils d'Eorl, preuve de la décadence de cette Maison autrefois glorieuse, tout comme ce vieillard cloué dans son trône. Les lèvres de Grima s'étirèrent dans un ricanement. Il lui sembla loin le temps où l'on ne daignait même pas le regarder, alors qu'il marchait dans Edoras, jeune homme venu du Folde. À présent, ils ne pouvait le voir sans murmurer dédaigneusement :

_Allons ! Paix ! Paix ! Tais-toi serpent !_

Peu à peu, le ricanement s'emballa et se transforma en rire. Que le conseiller trouvait drôle que la seule défense de ces dresseurs de chevaux contre lui, Wormtongue : une ritournelle à peine bonne à border un enfant. Éclair de leur peur, reflet de leur impuissance, ignoraient-ils à quel point Grima jubilait lorsqu'ils les entendait chantonner ainsi. Ainsi, ils avouaient leur défaite. Ils reconnaissaient la victoire du serpent de Méduseld et de son maître. C'est comme s'ils leur remettaient le Rohan de leurs propres mains. La tâche en était ridiculement facile.

– Les fous, les idiots, les ignorants, murmura le conseiller son rire prenant de l'ampleur. Mais c'est bientôt fini.

– Grima... Grima...

Wormtongue se tut et se tourna vers Théoden. Depuis quelque temps, le vieux roi n'était plus capable de prononcer autre chose son – son vrai nom. Avait-il fini par comprendre ou bien était-il désespéré au point de ne plus se fier qu'à lui ? Mais c'était pour cela que le fils de Thengel l'avait choisi des années plus tôt, pour siéger près de lui. Il avait confiance en lui. Et longtemps, Grima avait chéri cette confiance comme le pendentif autour de son cou. Aujourd'hui, que valait-elle alors que le Seigneur de la Marche n'était même plus capable de pleurer son fils. Il n'y avait donc pas de regrets à avoir de la sacrifier ainsi.

La main du roi sur l'accoudoir se souleva faiblement pour se tendre vers Grima. Ce dernier était assez fasciné par la ténacité du monarque. Parfois, il ne bougeait pas pendant des jours et soudain, il semblait retrouver sa mobilité. Bref sursaut d'un vieux guerrier.

D'un air conciliant, Grima posa sa main sur celle de Théoden et la remit à sa place sur l'accoudoir.

– Oui, c'est bientôt fini, dit-il. Bientôt, vous comprendrez et vous verrez. Tout sera bientôt terminé et je ne serai pas plus longtemps appeler _serpent _ou _Wormtongue_. Pas même par vous, Éowyn.

– Mon roi, se fit entendre la voix de Háma dans le Hall d'Or, je viens vous entretenir d'une affaire important.

Grima réprima de renvoyer le huissier. Autrefois, ce dernier ne l'appréciait pas et le voir aujourd'hui s'agenouiller devant lui et obéir à ses ordres, le faisait jubiler et l'irriter. Le soldat qui ne laissait personne lui manquer de respect et allait jusqu'au bout de ses principes, avait vieilli jusqu'à s'étouffer lui-même. Mais maintenant, il venait demander audience et, parce qu'il devait être la voix du roi, Grima ne pouvait refuser.

– Le roi et son conseiller vous écoute, huissier Háma.

Le Rohir s'agenouilla en présentant la garde de son épée

– Ce matin, peu après l'annonce de la mort de votre fils, des cavaliers se sont présentés à votre porte. Ils sont quatre et disent venir des lointaines contrées du Nord ce que confirment leurs vêtements et leur état. Ces étrangers pourtant se sont présentés à nos portes sur des chevaux que nous avons reconnus comme étant les nôtres. Ils disent apporter aides et conseils au roi et demande audience.

– Assez huissier, le fit taire d'une voix calme mais ferme le conseiller. Un grand chagrin est sur notre roi qui ne désire certainement pas recevoir des étrangers venus des royaumes reculés du Nord.

Alors que Wormtongue parlait, Háma ne le regarda pas. et lorsqu'il répondit, il ne fit rien entendre dans sa voix qui laisserait deviner qu'il s'adressait au conseiller. Ce dernier fit mine de ne rien avoir remarqué, mais il était amusé par la pitoyable tentative de l'huissier de remettre en question son autorité. En voilà un qui savait mieux manier son épée que sa langue.

– Mon roi, ils sont quatre. Un homme, un elfe, un nain et un magicien vêtu de gris qui monte, sans bride et sans selle, un cheval aussi blanc que la neige. Les gardes l'ont reconnu : c'est Gris-poil. Le magicien a affirmé qu'il ne repartirait pas sans vous avoir vu.

Il y eut un temps de latence durant lequel Grima se souvint des paroles qu'on lui avait dites au sommet de la Tour de Fer. Elles lui parurent alors prophétiques.

– Ainsi, ce voleur de Gandalf vient rapporter l'objet de son larcin en nous ramenant Gripoil, seigneur parmi les chevaux, murmura-t-il pour ne pas que le Rohir l'entende, avant de reprendre plus haut : faites-les entrer, huissier Háma. Mais qu'ils ne pénètrent pas dans la demeure de notre roi armés. Prenez-leur leurs armes à la porte du château. Surtout le bâton du magicien. Qu'il n'entre pas avec.

Et alors que Háma quittait Méduseld après s'être une dernière fois incliné devant son roi, Wormtongue siffla confiant :

– Tout sera bientôt fini.

•••

Il y avait 7 ans que Frána avait connu la mort, le jour où sa mère avait laissé refroidir sa douceur et sa beauté dans son lit. Il lui sembla que ses larmes avaient attendu, pendant tout ce temps, une occasion de se libérer de ce visage que le Sud disait aussi charmant que serein. À présent, elles se ruaient sur ses joues, lourdes et brûlantes comme la lave.

L'Anórienne pleura Théodred comme elle avait pleuré sa mère, sept ans auparavant, mais en silence et immobile. Figée ainsi, la tristesse restait à l'intérieur d'elle et ne hurlait pas dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle se jette sur la porte, tambourinant pour qu'on la laisse sortir, baiser le front de son ami, essuyer les belles joues d'Éowyn dont la jeunesse était de nouveau ravagée par le plus grand fléau de sa race.

L'Anórienne avait hurlé lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé que sa mère était morte. Ses cris avaient fait ployer ses fortes jambes de cavalière. Ses larmes jaillissaient de ses yeux et mouillaient le sol du château de Cair Andros, le bruit de leur chute y retentissant dans un écho funèbre. Avec les cris de douleur, l'écho était devenu une oraison déchirante. Mais, aussi forts et désespérés furent–ils, ses cris n'avaient point fait taire le long poignard qui s'enfonçait dans son coeur, tuant l'enfant qui y habitait encore.

L'on est enfant que lorsqu'on a encore des parents pour nous le rappeler. Frána avait enterré le seul qui ai jamais pris soin d'elle.

Un nouveau pleur lui étreignit la gorge et elle pensa à Théoden sur son trône, tandis que son fils reposait dans son lit. Elle se dit que ce genre de chose ne devrait pas exister. Que le deuil est une maladie qu'on réserve aux enfants. Elle se demanda si le vieux roi pleurait aussi l'héritier qu'il venait de perdre, qui était mort pour lui, parti sans que son père n'ait pu l'embrasser une dernière fois. Verra-t-il le corps ? Son esprit comprendrait-il jamais la tragédie qui venait de mettre fin à la lignée des descendants de Fréalaf ? Ou le monarque demeurait-il à jamais immobile dans son trône, attendant que son mal ait fini de le ronger, comme le vieil arbre qui se dresse fièrement en hiver, ignorant que ses feuilles sont tombées depuis longtemps ? Frána essaya d'imaginer les mots que susurrait Grima à son oreilles, ses doigts pressant la main abîmée du roi du Rohan pour lui interdire de trembler. Mais elle n'avait pas l'intelligence, ni la sagacité du conseiller et il lui semblait qu'aucune langue ne soit assez agile et fourchue pour oser parler dans cet instant où le monde s'écroule en restant debout. Que faut-il dire à un père qui vient de perdre son fils ?

Et que dirait Frána lorsqu'on viendra lui demander si elle s'était tenue près du roi à ce moment-là, comme Mithrandir le lui avait fait promettre. Théodred, prince du Rohan, était tombé, le royaume entier chancelait, et la conteuse d'histoires demeurait cachée entre les quatre murs de sa chambre. Son échec était cuisant parce qu'il était tragique

L'Anórienne pensa un instant ce qui aurait été si elle n'était pas restée au Rohan, si elle avait suivi Boromir dans le Nord, si elle avait elle-même apporté le message à son père, si elle avait accompagné Théodred aux Gués de l'Isen. Puis elle pensa que ces regrets n'auraient pas eu le pouvoir d'empêcher Grima de les trahir. Elle en voulut au conseiller. Elle lui en voulut pour la réduire ainsi au silence, à l'impuissance, scellée, captive tel un oiseau dans sa cage, ne lui laissant même pas la force de s'échapper. Elle s'en voulut pour avoir feint aussi longtemps ce qui lui était apparu clairement lorsque le temps fut écoulé et que la chaîne eut fini de s'enrouler autour de ses mains.

Sept ans que Frána voyait le peuple des Hommes, son peuple, combattre contre les ténèbres de l'Est. La vaillance et la bravoure de sa race lui avaient donnée courage et espoir, seules richesses de ceux qui vivent à l'ombre du Mordor. L'Anórienne fut alors convaincu que ses frères s'uniraient sous une même bannière pour retrouver leur liberté bafouillée. Elle l'avait souhaité et espéré. Wormtongue lui avait volé cet espoir, l'avait jeté à terre et écrasé sous son pied, avant de lui cracher à la figure. Par sa faute, le monde des Hommes allait s'effondrer sur lui-même et il ne resterait que des ruines à piétiner. De sa fenêtre, Frána entendrait la guerre marcher sur le Sud, comme l'on entend la mer rouler sur le sable du haut des tours de Pelargir. Et cette pensée fataliste enracinait la cavalière dans son échec, l'enchaînait à lui jusqu'à ce que sa peau en soit marquée au fer rouge. Si le Rohan tombait, elle ne pourrait que tomber avec lui.

Assise sur son lit, statue pleureuse, l'Anórienne se souvint des mots chantés autrefois par un poète que l'histoire avait oublié. De ses lèvres qui osaient à peine remuer, elle les chuchota :

_« Où sont maintenant le cheval et le cavalier ? Où est le cor qui sonnait ?_

_Où sont les heaumes et le haubert, et les brillantes chevelures flottantes ?_

_Où sont la main sur la corde de la harpe et le grand feu rougeoyant ?_

_Où sont le printemps et la moisson et le blé haut croissant ?_

_Ils ont passé comme la pluie sur la montagne, comme un vent dans les prairies ;_

_Qui recueillera la fumée du bois mort brûlant,_

_Ou verra les années fugitives de la Mer revenant ? »_

Ces paroles invoquées dans leur langue d'origine, sorties d'un souvenir lointain comme l'odeur du parchemin des livres, firent taire les larmes de Frána. Cette dernière se prévint qu'elles reviendraient bientôt jouir de leur emprise retrouvée. Pauvre enfant qui s'était jurée naïvement de ne plus pleurer alors que la terre engloutissait sa mère et son beau visage endormi. La vie lui rappelait les souffrances qui l'accompagnent et auxquelles nul n'échappe. Pas même une cavalière.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Le silence fut rompu. Les souvenirs retournèrent se cacher dans un coin sombre de la mémoire, où ils attendraient que la nostalgie vienne les prendre par la main pour chanter une comptine aux couleurs du printemps. La statue redevint humaine.

Les manières de Frána, inculpées par la vie rigide et luxueuse des filles de gouverneur, ne se laissèrent pas endormir par la surprise et l'Anórienne se leva pour accueillir son visiteur, fut-il le geôlier de sa tour.

Sans frapper, le soldat entra d'un pas pressé au son métallique si propre à son statut et à son accoutrement. Alors Frána reconnut Háma et n'en fut ni surprise, ni fâchée. Elle savait le huissier serviteur loyal et ami précieux. La situation par la dualité qu'elle créait dans son âme qui n'aurait pu fléchir, était aussi facile et plaisante pour lui que pour la cavalière. Aussi cette dernière avait-elle rapidement choisi de ne pas les encombrer tout deux d'une rancoeur qui les mènerait certainement à un autre drame. Elle salua alors le Rohir d'un signe de tête polie :

– Huissier Háma...

Presque aussitôt, comme entraîné par sa respiration qu'une marche précipitée avait mené jusqu'ici, le soldat lui rendit son salut et s'inclina :

– _Frèond min _/ mon amie...

Ces mots ranimèrent le coeur de Frána à qui il avait paru, quelques instants plus tôt, que sa poitrine était devenue vide et froide comme une grotte. Háma venait d'allumer un feu en la prisonnière qu'on avait abandonnée dans sa cage. Et l'Anórienne se rappela alors qu'un monde vivait encore par-delà ces murs d'apparence infranchissables. Un sourire craquela alors son visage. Frána aurait enlacé l'huissier pour ce sourire. Mais quelque chose dans le souffle court et le regard pressant du soldat l'informa qui lui apportait quelque chose d'autre que le réconfort d'un ami.

– _Frèond min,_ il vous faut venir auprès du roi au plus vite. Il vous faut le voir de toute urgence.

– Quelles belles paroles que vous me dites là, Háma ! Je n'en suis que plus déçue de les savoir déguisées. Oui, je n'ignore plus que maintenant, au Rohan, lorsque l'on invoque le nom du Roi, on dissimule celui de son conseiller. Toi aussi, Háma, tu le caches, sachant pertinemment que je serai plus attendrie par la bonté de l'un que par la sournoiserie de l'autre.

– Grâce à Eorl, s'exclama le Rohir, vous vous tromper, _frèond min !_ Ce sont bien les paroles de Théoden que je vous transmets là. Ce matin, trois cavaliers et un vieillard en haillons se sont présentés à Méduseld. Le roi et son conseiller les accueillirent, mais ce dernier leur parla d'une façon fort peu courtoise. Le vieillard le fit alors taire d'un mouvement du bâton qui lui servait pour marcher et Wormtongue recula. Puis le vieillard fit tomber son manteau gris pour découvrir des habits d'un blanc si lumineux que toute la salle s'en retrouva illuminée. Il s'avança alors vers notre roi. De sa fourbe langue, Wormtongue cria qu'il ne fallait pas le laisser faire et quelques-uns de nos hommes se jetèrent, envoûtés par ses paroles, sur l'étranger. Mais les trois cavaliers qui accompagnaient le visiteur les repoussèrent avec force car l'un possédait la robustesse des Nains, l'autre l'agilité des Elfes et le dernier la hargne des Rôdeurs du Nord.

– Quel conte me racontez-vous là ! soupira Frána dont tout le corps était tendu par le récit de Háma.

– Ensuite, le vieillard en blanc parla à notre roi et lui dit ceci : « Et maintenant, Théoden, fils de Thengel, levez-vous. Tout n'est pas sombre. Prenez courage, Seigneur de la Marche. Trop longtemps êtes-vous resté et avez-vous ajouté foi à des contes pervertis et à des instigations tortueuses. » Il y eut alors un silence où rien ne bougea. L'étranger regardait notre seigneur qui le regardait en retour. Puis, soudain, celui-ci éclata d'un rire horrible, irréel, qui semblait sortir du plus sombre des endroits et répondit au vieillard : « Vos paroles sont inaudibles ici. Le Rohan est à moi et vous n'y avez aucun pouvoir. » Puis, le roi recommença à rire. Alors, l'étranger leva son bâton et cria : « Sortez Saroumane ! Je libère Théoden et le Rohan de votre maléfice ! Disparaissez ! » Et le rire se tut. Le roi poussa un long soupir et s'effondra dans son trône. Ici accourut Éowyn qui vint le soutenir pour ne pas qu'il tombe. Théoden leva alors son regard vers elle et dit d'une voix faible, mais chaude qu'il n'avait pas fait entendre depuis des mois : « Éowyn, fille-soeur... Sombres ont été mes rêves depuis quelque temps. » Tandis qu'il parlait, la vieillesse, la fatigue et la peine quittèrent son visage qui retrouva son éclat d'antan. Aidée de Éowyn, dame du Rohan, il se leva et posa les yeux qu'aucun brouillard n'embuait plus, sur son château. Nous nous inclinâmes alors tous et la lumière revint dans le Hall d'Or.

Ces mots furent suivis d'un bref silence, comme ce qu'on laisse durer à la fin des fables et des contes pour ne pas briser l'enchantement qu'ils faisaient naître. Frána sentit cet enchantement rentrer en elle et soulever tout son être. Il lui sembla que son coeur se gonflait dans sa poitrine, chassant toutes les craintes et les peurs qui l'étreignaient. Elle voulut sourire, mais n'osa jusqu'à ce que Háma ne reprenne :

– Théoden s'est réveillé, Frána. Gandalf, le Pèlerin gris, est venu sur le cheval, Gripoil, vêtu d'un habit de neige et l'a délivré de son mal. L'obscurité a quitté Méduseld. Le Rohan est sauvé et j'ai accouru pour vous l'annoncer.

– Il aurait fallu que vous commenciez par là, _frèond min_, finit par dire Frána. Quel soulagement pour le peuple du Rohan et pour moi.

Dans un transport de joie, elle alla pour étreindre le Rohir et demanda :

– Où est le roi à présent ?

– Après son réveil, il a aussitôt ordonné qu'on ouvre les portes pour laisser le vent entrer.

Il sembla effectivement à cet instant que l'air s'était remis à chanter dans les couloirs du château.

– Amenez-moi auprès de lui, Háma, mon ami. Que je puisse à mon tour contempler cette lueur d'espoir.

Ce fut en courant que l'Anórienne sortit de sa prison.

•••

Les portes de Méduseld s'ouvrirent et le vent entra dans le château en sifflant. Théoden reçut cette bouffée d'air et l'accueillit en lui avec un plaisir retrouvé. Alors, il lui sembla que sa force revenait. C'était comme s'extirper d'une très longue nuit où le sommeil est noir, les cauchemars accablants et le réveil impossible jusqu'à ce que l'aube ne vienne caresser les paupières. L'énergie nous revient alors, la léthargie s'écoule progressivement, et soudain, on a la sensation fugace que l'on peut conquérir le monde.

En ce moment qui accompagne l'éveil, Théoden sentait qu'il était de nouveau capable de supporter la lourde charge qui était la sienne, d'accomplir le devoir que ces ancêtres lui avaient légué. Son regard balaya la salle agenouillée devant lui et s'arrêta sur chaque visage comme pour prendre le temps de reconnaître chacun d'entre eux.

Il sentait toujours près de lui la présence d'Éowyn. Lorsqu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle après que le mal étrange l'ait quitté, la vue de son visage avait dissipé le voile qui recouvrait son esprit. Maintenant, il sentait sa main gracieuse serrer son bras avec douceur et force à la fois, comme une enfant. Elle lui insufflait le courage de faire face à ce qu'il avait délaissé.

Alors qu'il reconnaissait ses hommes et sujets, le roi du Rohan finit par rencontrer trois visages inconnus. Les personnes à qui ils appartenaient, portaient des vêtements d'apparence gris, mais qui devaient être d'une autre couleur sous la couche de poussière et de terre. Puis, Théoden se tourna vers l'homme le plus proche du trône. En dépit de son manteau qui était devenu blanc, le Seigneur de la Marche le reconnut.

– Gandalf, dit-il à la fois pour le saluer et pour le remercier.

– Heureux de vous retrouver, Théoden, Maître des Chevaux, sourit le vieux magicien. Votre ancienne force vous est maintenant revenue et n'est plus endormie par la malfaisance de Saroumane. Avancez-vous à présent, Seigneur de la Marche, et que votre main soulève avec noblesse de votre sang votre épée si longtemps délaissée.

Le roi se fia à ces paroles et descendit de l'estrade, soutenu par Éowyn. Aussitôt, accourut Gameling qui, voyant son seigneur réveillé, était parti chercher sa lame afin de pouvoir la lui tendre lorsqu'il la réclamerait.

Théoden regarda son épée, Herugrim, comme si la voyait pour la première fois. Le cuir de son fourreau rougeoya sous la lumière des rayons du soleil. Il approcha ses doigts et l'effleura. À ce moment, le pommeau où se croisaient deux têtes de chevaux élégamment forgés, étincela, reconnaissant le toucher de son propriétaire. Le fils d'Eorl le saisit alors dans sa main et le tira délicatement hors du fourreau. Lorsqu'elle fut complètement sortie, la lame lui sembla lourde et il crut qu'il allait la lâcher. Mais cette impression s'évanouit et le roi du Rohan leva devant lui l'acier qui l'avait accompagné à travers tant de bataille. Il y vit son reflet et fut à la fois terrifié et soulagé de voir que l'âge ne le marquait pas et ne l'affaiblissait pas autant qu'une voix le lui avait fait croire. Une voix chuchotante et sifflante.

Soudain, tout disparu pour Théoden. Le vent qui soufflait dans le Hall d'Or, la douceur de la main d'Éowyn, la présence de Gandalf prés de lui, la chaleur de son épée revenue dans sa main. Ne resta qu'un sentiment noir qui se mit à gronder doucement. Son visage se durcit et Théoden tourna son regard vers l'homme en qui il avait placé sa confiance. Son conseiller, l'instigateur de ses sombres pensées.

Grima s'était reculé dans un coin prés d'une colonne. Voyant les yeux de son seigneur briller d'une lueur pétrifiante, il s'immobilisa comme l'animal qui vient d'apercevoir l'ombre de son traqueur. Il resta ainsi quelques instants, figé, ne sachant que faire. Son front pâle luisait dans la lumière de Méduseld, ses lèvres soudain muettes tremblotaient et ses yeux frémissaient dans leurs orbites. En lui semblait se dérouler un affreux dilemme entre détaler au plus vite, espérant que personne n'aurait l'idée de le poursuivre, ou rester et faire face à son roi.

Le serpent en lui choisit de siffler une dernière fois.

– Cher seigneur, votre serviteur est bien heureux de vous voir vous lever et marcher de nouveau. Je craignais que...

– Faites silence maintenant, conseiller ! le fit taire Théoden d'un ton impérieux. Vos chuchoteries ont assez duré et il serait peut-être mieux pour vous que je ne les entende plus.

Une colère sourde grondait dans la voix du roi qui résonna dans le Château d'Or comme le tonnerre, faisant reculer Grima jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve bloqué par la colonne derrière lui. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées par la terreur. Néanmoins, il n'était pas résigné à se taire, car, beau parleur qu'il était, agiter sa langue lui paraissait la meilleure chose à faire.

– Hélas, seigneur ! C'est ce que je craignais : le sorcier vous a ensorcelé.

Gandalf dont le regard était aussi sévère que celui du roi, ne se laissa pas insulter ainsi par un domestique et répliqua d'une voix méprisante :

– Si ensorcellement il y a, maître Wormtongue, il n'est pas de moi. C'est vous-même qui l'avez introduit ici, dans cette maison que vous deviez servir, vil serpent.

– Vous mentez, siffla Grima qui avait frémi lorsque le magicien avait prononcé son surnom.

– Silence ! tonna Théoden.

Aussitôt, le conseiller revint sur le roi du Rohan. Le visage de ce dernier était dur et empreint d'une colère telle qu'elle le faisait paraître comme un loup juste avant qu'il n'attaque sa proie.

Malgré la peur qui lui étreignait la poitrine, Grima rouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Théoden en avait assez entendu.

– Jetez-le dehors ! ordonna-t-il à Gamelin.

– Non ! supplia le conseiller alors que le Rohir et un autre soldat s'approchaient de lui.

– Dehors ! cria le roi pour ne pas l'entendre. Hors de ma demeure !

El alors que les deux Rohirrims tendaient leurs mains pour se saisir de lui, Grima bondit sur le côté pour s'enfuir. Gamelin ne se laissa pas berner et l'attrapant, il lui flanqua un coup de poing dans le ventre pour l'empêcher de se débattre. Le serpent cracha un gémissement pathétique, tandis que, sous le regard de Méduseld, les deux Eorlingas le traînèrent jusqu'à l'extérieur où ils le jetèrent, sans ménagement, dévaler les escaliers du Château d'Or. Le conseiller roula le long des premières marches avant de s'immobiliser non sans de nouveau gémir de douleur.

En bas, Edoras s'arrêta soudain en voyant la scène qui se déroulait à l'entrée du château. Suivi de sa cour, de Gandalf et des trois cavaliers, Théoden sortit de Méduseld, son épée toujours à la main, et descendit lentement les quelques marches qui le séparaient de celui qui l'avait trahi.

Le soleil du Rohan faisait transpirer et cligner des yeux Grima sans que ce dernier n'osât les détourner du roi.

– Miséricorde, seigneur ! implora-t-il tout en rampant sur les dernières marches des escaliers de pierres. Ayez pitié de quelqu'un qui s'est usé à votre service.

– Vous et votre science médicale m'auraient bientôt réduit à marcher à quatre pattes comme les bêtes, vociféra Théoden désormais sourd à tout, sauf à sa rage.

Maintenant, il était presque au-dessus de Wormtongue, tandis que autour d'eux, Edoras et Méduseld demeuraient immobiles, spectateurs impuissants du châtiment de leur roi.

Herugrim refléta un rayon du soleil qui vint aveugler Grima.

– Laissez-moi rester à vos côtés, supplia-t-il dans un dernier lâche espoir de traître.

Il y eut un temps où le roi du Rohan sembla hésiter. Puis, dans un éclat de fureur, il saisit son épée à deux main et la souleva pour la brandir au-dessus du serpent qui se recroquevilla de terreur pour attendre le aurait hurlé s'il en avait encore le courage :

– _Nese hlæford min_ !/ Non mon seigneur !

La voix qui s'éleva alors figea l'instant comme si elle eut été dotée de ce pouvoir. L'épée du roi toujours brandie au-dessus, resta immobile, le soleil miroitant sur sa lame prouvant que le temps avait toujours effet sur elle. Théoden, lui, ne bougeait pas davantage. La voix qui avait parlé n'était pas celle de Grima, ou de Gandalf, ou d'Éowyn. Elle était pareille aux cris du vent des pics des montages blanches, forte et claire, et dissipa d'un souffle la colère imprégna son bras pourfendeur au-dessus de son conseiller, le changeant un statut un court moment. Suffisamment court pour laisser le temps à sa propriétaire de descendre les dernières marches la séparant du Seigneur de la Marche, après qu'elle se soit précipitée du haut de l'escalier emportée par la conviction de son cri.

– Non, _hleæford min_, répéta Frána en passant près du vieux roi. Vous n'avez pas à faire ça.

Une lueur se ralluma dans les yeux de Théoden lorsqu'il vit l'Anórienne et cette dernière put y voir la silhouette de souvenir lointain et heureux. Elle sourit et continua d'une voix ferme, l'ombre de la pointe de Herugrim obscurcissant toujours la chevelure dorée du fils d'Eorl :

– Hlæford min, longtemps vous êtes resté endormi, rendu sourd par des paroles charmeuses. Longtemps, le Rohan a souffert de ces obscurs murmures et de votre silence. Beaucoup de choses ont été perdues, mais d'autres sont encore à affronter.

Tout en parlant, Frána passa devant le roi du Rohan et se mit entre lui et son conseiller. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle faisait, mais savait ce qu'elle disait. Son regard ne se détourna pas de Théoden, rendant Edoras autour d'elle, flou, comme appartenant à un autre monde.

– _Hlæford min_, j'ignore les mots que cet homme vous a susurrés et le ton vicieux avec lequel ils endormaient votre esprit et votre hargne. Mais je ne doute pas de leur malice et de leur gravité car les maux qu'ils ont infligés à votre royaume, ils me les ont également infligés.

L'Anórienne savait Wormtongue toujours derrière elle, recroquevillé sur les marches, le regard terrifié et confus. Elle n'en tint pas compte, toute son attention tournée vers Théoden.

– J'ai été, moi aussi, victime de cette langue au sifflement chantant et je vous laisserais volontiers achever votre geste et abattre votre lame vengeresse si je ne savais les heures sombres qui vous attendent vous et votre peuple. Votre réveil est un soulagement et me redonne espoir, car je sais que votre sagesse saura guider le Rohan dans la nuit qui plane sur lui, mais prenez garde à votre colère. Elle pourrait vous apporter malheurs et regrets. Aussi seigneur, vous supplierai-je de ne point tuer cet homme, tout traître et perfide fut-il avec vous et votre royaume, et de ne point le renvoyer à celui qui est maintenant votre ennemi.

Le vent souffla doucement à ce moment, soulevant comme un nuage de poussière l'étonnement et le désarroi qui s'étaient emparés du roi à ses mots. Frána était surprise de s'entendre parler ainsi. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait se taire, persuadée que ce qu'elle disait aller changer quelque chose, quelque chose d'important. Cette conviction la faisait se tenir entre Théoden et Grima, comme si elle voulait protéger ce dernier, aussi ridicule cela paraissait-il. Mais l'Anórienne avait eu l'étrange certitude, lorsqu'elle était sortie de Méduseld accompagnée de Háma pour voir le Seigneur de la Marche réveillé, la pointe de l'épée menaçant ce traître de Wormtongue, qu'elle devait empêcher ce qui aurait dû se passer – quand bien même cela était normal, logique, parce que c'est ainsi que doit réagir, que doit agir un roi. Mais elle devait être là, elle devait dire ce qu'elle était en train de dire.

– Oui, il est un traître et un rusé, mais c'est votre conseiller le plus proche. Songez que Saroumane saura user de lui contre vous une nouvelle fois et pensez ce que vos terres auraient alors à souffrir. Votre colère s'apaiserait peu à peu et votre sagesse reprendrait ses droits. Ne laissez pas à Isengard l'opportunité d'assouvir sa soif de ravage et de sang. Gardez ce traître auprès de vous, car c'est là qu'il vous sera le plus utile et le moins nuisible. Enfin, ne le frappez point de votre lame, ne le tuez point, _hlæford min_.

Peu à peu, l'épée s'abaissa hors de portée de Frána et de Wormtongue qui se redressait lentement, les yeux à présent écarquillés par autre chose que la peur. L'Anórienne sentit que ses mots résonnaient à présent clairement à l'oreille du roi, qu'il l'entendait et qu'il commençait à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

– Beaucoup de sang a été versé, vous pouvez mettre fin à cela. Certes en vous trahissant, cet homme a bafoué la confiance que vous avez mise en lui, mais cela ne le rend pas moins Homme : il est l'un des nôtre, de notre race.

À partir d'ici, la voix de Frána changea et il sembla qu'elle ne s'adressait plus seulement au roi du Rohan. Elle parlait aussi à l'homme qui l'avait accueillie, qui était devenu un ami bon et loyal, qui était du même sang que sa mère et à qui elle était liée par delà le respect et l'admiration. Un homme qu'elle avait perdu il y a dix-neuf ans.

– _Hlæford min,_ je vous en supplie : redonnez-moi espoir, démentissez ce que les paroles de cet homme m'ont chanté, ravivez en moi la certitude que, contre l'obscurité qui la menace, la race des Hommes ne se désunira pas.

La pointe de Herugrim toucha la pierre des marches aux derniers mots de Frána, sonnant le glas. Les secondes qui suivirent, l'Anórienne ne parla plus et regarda Théoden qui ne l'avait pas quittée. Au début, elle avait craint qu'il ne la reconnaisse pas, que, comme Háma, les années et le mal qu'il avait endurés aient effacé le souvenir du Seigneur de la Marche de la conteuse d'histoires. Mais elle avait fini par reconnaître dans ces yeux déroutés le réveil soudain d'un sommeil très long, la bienveillance et la chaleur dont ils l'inondaient autrefois. Elle avait su que le roi du Rohan était de retour, enfin. Mais, en parlant comme elle avait parlé, Frána n'espérait pas ne retrouver que le roi. Elle espérait revoir l'homme, le Rohir, que tant aimé et tant avait regretté. C'est à lui, à présent, de se réveiller.

Théoden regarda longtemps encore l'Anórienne, ses paroles se répétant à l'infini dans ses oreilles. Puis il jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule pour voir Wormtongue qui commençait à s'agiter. Le traître se figea dés qu'il aperçut les yeux de son roi sur lui, craignant que le moindre geste ne rappelle l'épée au-dessus de sa tête. Son visage était étrangement tiré. Ses traits hésitaient entre la surprise, le soulagement, la méfiance ou la peur, lui conférant un masque bizarre, jauni par le soleil sur sa peau pâle, transpirant.

Puis le roi laissa son regard vagabonder autour de lui, à travers Edoras, la cité de ses ancêtres. Les visages étaient tournés vers lui, en attente, silencieux, respectant avec loyauté ce qu'il déciderait de faire. Son peuple était là, autour de lui, heureux d'avoir retrouvé son roi et prêt à le suivre dans ses choix. Théoden se souvint alors, à travers ses regards sur lui, celui qu'il avait été, celui dont le Rohan avait maintenant besoin, plus que tout.

Il revint alors sur l'Anórienne. Elle, l'étrangère de l'Est, le regardait avec le même silence que les autres Rohirrims. Il en fut content. Alors, il parla comme il avait parlé autrefois, il a bien longtemps, avant que les ténèbres ne s'emparent de lui :

– Je reconnais ta voix, _Frána fram Sunlendig_, et la sagesse de tes mots trouve le chemin de mon coeur comme autrefois. Tes paroles sont avisées et raisonnées, et ton geste est courageux et digne de respect, car tu te dresses devant un homme dont nul n'ignore les vices. Un homme qui a propagé le malheur autour de lui, un malheur qui t'as touchée toi aussi, amie du Rohan, si j'en juge par ce que tu viens de me dire. Ici, je pourrais craindre que tu te sois laissée emportée par la bêtise en protégeant ce traître de ma colère. Mais tu as parlé avec sens au sujet de Saroumane et de l'ombre planant sur mon royaume, aussi sombre la vérité soit-elle. Alors je me fierai à tes paroles et conseils, car tu as toujours été une amie fidèle.

Il leva alors son épée et de sa pointe toujours illuminée par le soleil, il désigna le conseiller toujours tapi derrière l'Anórienne. La peur s'empara alors du visage de ce dernier, tandis que Frána se tournait vers lui pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était dressée entre lui et le roi.

– Je ne frapperai pas ce traître et ne le renverrai pas, dit Théoden d'une voix où perla le mépris laissant deviner que cette décision n'était pas prise sans regret. Quant à sa mort, je ne peux que promettre qu'il ne la trouvera pas par ma lame.

Ici, il s'avança vers son conseiller, l'épée toujours en avant. Le soleil dans son acier se refléta un instant dans les yeux pâles de Wormtongue. Aussitôt, ce dernier se releva et bondit en arrière comme pour éviter une attaque. Alors que Frána fit un geste vers lui pour l'arrêter, il cracha en direction de sa main. Le vent emporta le postillon loin de l'Anórienne, alors que Grima s'enfuyait dans les escaliers. En bas, les Rohirrims s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer, personne n'osant arrêter l'homme qui les avait pendant si longtemps terrorisé. Mais le roi avait pris sa décision.

Théoden se tourna alors vers son huissier resté sur la terrasse de Méduseld prés de Éowyn et ordonna :

– Háma, rattrapez mon conseiller. Empêchez-le de s'enfuir et assurez-vous qu'il ne fasse de mal à personne d'autre. Puis, amenez-le au château et enfermez-le aux cachots. Il y restera jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement ou que la mort ne vienne l'y chercher.

– Merci, _hlæford min,_ dit Frána alors le Rohir dévalait les marches, accompagnés de deux autres soldats.

Lorsque les trois Rohirrim eurent traversé la foule qui s'était rassemblée prés des escaliers du Château d'Or, une voix y monta et clama : « _Théoden häl_ /Salut, roi Théoden ! » D'autres reprirent son cri, puis Edoras s'agenouilla face à son roi, saluant son retour. Théoden les observa un temps avant de se pencher vers Frána, qui les avait imités.

– Relevez-vous mon amie. Le temps de la crainte est passé.

L'Anórienne se leva et Théoden la prit aussitôt dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui.

– À présent que l'on me dise où est mon fils que je puisse l'embrasser, dit-il heureux à l'idée de revoir enfin son fils.

Mais il sentit le corps de Frána se raidir. Il vit son regard triste lorsqu'elle s'écarta pour laisser Éowyn qui avait descendu les marches, le prendre délicatement par les épaules pour le mener à l'intérieur. Il comprit alors. Il ne dit rien. Il ne pleura pas. Le soleil quitta son épée.

Alors que le roi du Château d'Or rentrait dans sa demeure, des cris parvinrent de l'écurie, assurant que Háma avait réussi à rattraper Grima à temps.

* * *

**Ce fut long et dur – autant pour vous que pour moi ^^**

**Ça faisait très longtemps que je ne vous avais pas donné de nouvelle – croyez bien que j'en suis navrée et que vous m'avez bien manqué. Je croyais réussir à gérer mes études suffisament bien pour pouvoir écrire de façon assez régulière _– pff ! naïve Terminale L !  
_J'ai donc bien râmer pour trouver le temps de rédiger ce chapitre, le fait que certaines scènes posaient quelques soucis n'a pas arrangé les choses. Parce qu'on rentre dans la trame originale de notre cher Tolkien et de son oeuvre.**

**Je ne doute pas que si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous avez déjà dû lire une ou deux (ou deux cents) fics reprenant la trilogie de LotR avec les scènes des films de P.J. Aussi je tenais à ne pas me contenter de copier bêtement son travail – d'autant que l'arrivée de Gandalf à Méduseld dans le roman mérite de retrouver ses lettres de noblesse. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour mélanger les deux, histoire qu'il y ait un semblant d'originalité ^^ À vous de juger :)**

**Je suis consciente que ce chapitre pose plusieurs questions – c'était le but ^^Néanmoins, je ne peux vous promettre que vous trouverez des réponses au plus vite : je peux tout au plus vous confier le maigre espoir que j'ai de pouvoir écrire pendant les vacances – enfin, on verra bien...**

**En attendant, courez voir 'The Hobbit 3' et pleurez un bon coup devant cette ultime perle que nous offre notre très grand P.J – on n'oubliera pas ce que t'as fait pour nous, Peter !**

**********_Ferthü mine frèondas häl !  
_skya.**********


	11. IV, chapitre deux

**Merci à ****_** La plume d'Elena, **mimi70, Luna Lightwood,** Syana Argentina, lindir 3 capt, **__BaeMinChan, MapleofFrance (x2), La petite souris (x2) et Emma Gilthoniel_ pour leur review**

**Merci à Noooo Aime_, lindir 3 capt, MappleofFrance, kimy16, sissi72-me, HopeAndLess _et Neifheim pour suivre ma fic et à _lindir 3 capt (triplé !), kimy16, MonaYsa, Emma Gilthoniel, sissi72-me _et _EndAllTheInnocence_ pour avoir ajouté Frána à leurs favoris**

**mes lecteurs anonymes et à ceux dont le français n'est pas la langue maternelle**

**Merci à ma bêta–éclair, YaNa31**

**Pardon pour l'attente**

* * *

**La Cavalière du Sud  
**_(LOTR)_

* * *

**IV.  
**_Les quatre cavaliers_

**CHAPITRE DEUX  
**_Une époque où les fils de roi meurent_

* * *

**L**e cortège était parti du château et avait traversé la ville. Chaque maison avait éteint son feu et s'était rassemblée devant sa porte, le visage fermé et baissé pour ne pas voir le corps du prince. Il aurait dû être porté par les soldats de son éored, ceux qui l'avaient vu mourir au combat. Mais aucun n'était à Edoras pour pleurer son général. Ce fut aux gardes de la Maison du Roi que l'on confia la lourde charge de mener Théodred, fils de Théoden, d'Eorl et du Rohan, jusqu'à son tombeau. La plupart d'entre eux étaient vieux, assez pour avoir vu le prince monter son premier cheval, tenir sa première épée. C'était Marhad qui lui avait appris à s'en servir, mais le vieux cavalier avait été banni par Grima. Personne ne savait où il était parti, mais c'était probablement loin. Peut-être était-il mort lui aussi.

Le cortège avançait solennellement à travers Edoras en deuil. Theoden le suivait.

Le roi du Rohan avait ce visage étrangement fatigué des gens qui ont trop dormi. Sa tristesse neutre et silencieuse ne le creusait que d'avantage. Après avoir été libérés du sortilège de Saroumane, ses traits étaient de nouveau figés dans un masque de pierre. La douleur qui avait frappé le roi à la vue du corps de son héritier, calme et mort dans son lit, semblait s'être imprimée sur son visage sans qu'il n'arrive à s'en débarrasser. Néanmoins, il l'arborait sans honte, marchant derrière le lit de mort de son fils, la tête droite. Ainsi marchent les rois.

À sa suite, avatars de son chagrin et de ses pleurs refoulés, progressait un rassemblement de manteaux noirs. La plupart étaient des femmes dont le visage larmoyant était dissimulé par un voile. Parmi elle, Éowyn paraissait avoir abandonné sa fierté pour dire adieu à son cousin. Ses joues roses étaient prêtes à accueillir les larmes.

Le cortège sortit de la ville et progressa le long du sentier. Parmi eux, Mithrandir marchait aux côtés de ses trois mystérieux compagnons, un peu à l'écart. Ils n'avaient aucune raison d'être présents, mais ils accompagnaient la procession par compassion pour ce peuple qui semblait avoir déjà tant souffert.

Les porteurs s'arrêtèrent face à une petite butte de terre. Une ouverture y était creusée. L'intérieur était sombre et silencieux. Ils déposèrent le lit du défunt devant l'ouverture. Ici était l'entrée du tombeau de Théodred, prince du Rohan. Pour l'éternité, le corps du Rohir reposerait ici, dans ce champ de symbelmynë, petites fleurs blanches dans l'herbe jaune du Rohan, parmi ses ancêtres, fiers sangs de la lignée d'Eorl. Beaucoup d'entre eux avaient été de grands cavaliers, de braves guerriers et de sages rois. Théodred avait été tout cela et, bien que jeune, il était digne d'être enterré avec les anciens souverains du Rohan – même si lui ne serait jamais roi.

Il y avait, selon Frána qui accompagnait la procession, une très grande pudeur dans le rapport des Rohirrims à la mort. Nombreux à l'Est étaient les cérémonies, les beaux vêtements de deuil, l'encens, les fleurs, les statues, les tombeaux plus beaux que les châteaux qui rendaient la mort aussi belle à voir qu'un couronnement. Frána détestait ça, elle avait détesté l'enterrement de sa mère, sang du Rohan, enterrée loin dans les terres à l'Est.

Pourtant, en voyant le corps de Théodred reposer au milieu de ce cimetière fleuri, elle ressentit une émotion grande et forte qui lui serra la poitrine. Elle plissa les yeux pour ne pas pleurer maintenant, avant tout le monde. Il était déchirant de voir que de si jolies fleurs engendraient une telle tristesse chez une femme.

Frána pensa aux rois enterrés sous les symbelmynë. La plupart d'entre eux avaient leur nom écrit dans de nombreuses légendes et leurs faits étaient cités plus d'une fois dans les chansons de leur peuple. L'Anórienne pensa que des hommes aussi braves et nobles méritaient des tombes en or et des statues hautes et belles, figeant à jamais leur visage dans l'Histoire et les mémoires. Mais en ce pays, la mort était une tragédie bien trop accablante pour recevoir tant d'enluminure et de florilège et les défunts devaient demeurer en paix, non être exposés comme des trophées du passé. Il n'y a rien de glorieux dans la mort. Elle ne mérite ni stèle, ni ornement. La seule parure que lui ait accordé la nature était les symbelmynë qui poussaient aux abords des tombeaux des Eorlingas. Certains disaient qu'elles poussaient à partir des larmes versées pour les morts. D'autres, que le sang doré de la famille d'Eorl fertilisait la terre où dormait la fleur des Rois.

La procession se regroupa autour du défunt et le roi se pencha au-dessus de son fils pour lui embrasser le front, ultime tendresse d'un père aimant.

Alors, les voix des femmes du cortège s'élevèrent de sous leur voile noir. D'un ton déchirant où se retenait un flot de lamentation, elles entonnèrent un chant de mort pour le prince dans un rohirique d'une telle finesse et d'une telle pureté que Frána ne put en saisir le sens. Elle trouva cependant que le chant avait la même symphonie que la pluie sur la mer. Eowyn chantait d'une voix triste et digne parmi les pleureuses. Un simple diadème soutenait son voile.

Doucement comme s'il ne voulait pas troubler cet ultime recueillement autour du corps du fils d'Eorl, le vent souffla sur le cortège, récupéra les mots d'adieu des femmes en deuil et délicatement les propagea à travers l'Estfolde et l'Ouestfolde, afin que tout le Rohan puisse pleurer le corps de son défunt prince.

_Bealocwealm hafað fréone frecan forth onsended  
__giedd sculon singan gléomenn sorgiende  
__on Meduselde thæt he ma no wære  
__his dryhtne dyrest and maga deorost_

Jamais les Rohirrims n'offrirent un plus bel adieu à un fils d'Eorl, eux que le destin n'appelait pas vers les Havres Gris, mortels parmi les mortels qui n'avaient dans le repos éternel que les fleurs blanches pour compagnes.

Lorsque le chant se mit à décliner, les porteurs soulevèrent le lit du prince et entrèrent dans le tombeau sous la terre. Frána détourna les yeux alors que Théodred disparaissait aux yeux du monde. On prit cela pour une marque de respect.

Le silence revint alors que le prince pénétrait dans son palais funèbre. Les porteurs sortirent et l'on scella le tombeau d'une large pierre.

La foule se retira. Seul le roi demeura pour veiller son fils.

Puis ce fut tout.

Ainsi finit l'histoire de Théodred, fils de Théoden et d'Eorl, cavalier de la Marche, prince du Rohan.

•••

Frána ne veilla pas Théodred, non qu'elle n'en eut pas la force. Quand la terre et la pierre eurent fini d'engloutir l'héritier du Rohan et que la voix d'Éowyn fut morte dans l'air, la foule se retira peu à peu, comme la mer se retire d'une plage. L'Anórienne suivit le mouvement. Parmi les habitants d'Edoras, les cavaliers au regard sombre et muet et les femmes en robe noir, elle remonta la route vers la ville, ignorant où elle devait aller, sachant juste qu'elle ne pouvait rester prés du tombeau. Si Frána y était demeurée en compagnie du roi, il lui aurait fallu parler et elle aurait fini par avouer qu'elle se sentait coupable. Coupable d'avoir poussé Théodred à s'opposer à Wormtongue et à partir pour les Gués de l'Isen où l'attendait la mort. En tant qu'étrangère, l'Anórienne se sentait coupable d'avoir interférer dans les affaires du Rohan et d'avoir étouffé la lignée des héritiers de Fréalaf Hildeson.

Mais elle savait que le roi, dans sa noblesse et sa bonté, rejetterait cette culpabilité et apaiserait par des paroles justes le cœur de Frána. Mais ces paroles, la cavalière les connaissait déjà, c'étaient celles qu'elle avait murmuré dans sa chambre, enfermée par Grima. Et son cœur n'en avait pas été apaisé. Frána avait l'intuition qu'il ne le serait jamais, que la mort de Théodred était une cicatrice de plus à porter.

– Chassez cette ombre de votre regard, Anórienne.

Lorsque Frána releva la tête, les yeux bleus de Gandalf le Blanc rencontrèrent les siens.

– Elle obstruera votre vision du monde si vous la laissez vous submerger, poursuivit le magicien. Par les temps qui courent, ce serait chose fâcheuse.

Frána s'arrêta au coté de celui qu'on appelait autrefois le Pèlerin Gris. Lorsqu'elle regardait sa robe, ses cheveux et son bâton blanc, la cavalière n'arrivait pas à imaginer qu'il s'agissait du même Gandalf qu'elle avait vu des mois plus tôt. Il aurait plus ressembler à Saroumane, la première fois que l'Anòrienne l'avait rencontré. Peut-être était-il ce que Saroumane serait devenu s'il ne s'était pas allié à Sauron, mais il n'était plus Gandalf le Gris. Il y avait en lui quelque chose de plus grave, de plus sérieux, de plus puissant. Est-ce ainsi que sont ceux qui reviennent du néant qu'est la mort ? Est-ce le regard que nous avons lorsque nous franchissons les barrières de l'espace et du temps ?

– Vous êtes plus forte et ne pouvez vous laisser abattre, fille du Gondor.

– Le deuil est une chose fort accablante, surtout quand nous n'y sommes pas préparés, répondit Frána. Lorsque vous êtes partis pour le Nord, vous m'aviez fait promettre de protéger le Rohan des ténèbres. Théodred est mort, j'ai échoué. N'est-ce pas juste que mon regard s'assombrisse ?

– Vous n'avez pas échoué, Anórienne. Théoden est libéré de l'emprise de Saroumane, le traître Wormtongue a été arrêté. La mort de Théodred est une tragédie que nous ne pouvons que pleurer. La regretter serait l'insulter. Théodred était prince du Rohan, il est mort en prince du Rohan, protégeant son royaume contre ses ennemis. Il trouvera le lieu où demeurent ses ancêtres et il y sera accueilli glorieusement, comme un héros. Là-bas, il reposera, attendant que les siens ne le rejoignent. Vous n'avez pas échoué, Frána. Le Rohan vit.

Frána eut un petit sourire. Qu'il était étrange d'entendre parler de la mort par un défunt.

– Regardez le Rohan, magicien, dit-elle en tournant son regard vers la silhouette de Théoden, agenouillé un peu plus bas. Cet homme vivra les derniers jours de sa vie pour voir mourir sa lignée et lorsque viendra son heure, il n'y aura aucune paix, aucune tranquillité pour apaiser sa souffrance. Il n'y a pas de chose plus cruelle que celle de voler à un père la satisfaction de voir son fils devenir un homme et perpétuer son héritage. Pendant des années, j'ai vu plus d'un fils mourir en héros, protégeant ceux qu'il aimait. Jamais un tel sacrifice ne fut une consolation suffisamment grande pour effacer le désespoir de leur père, les larmes de leur mère et la soif de vengeance de leur frère. Dites-moi Mithrandir, combien de héros devront mourir encore pour mettre fin à la guerre ?

Le regard de Gandalf devint sombre et grave. Pendant quelques instant, il ne dit rien et Frána en vint à penser qu'il n'en savait rien. Elle avait tort.

– Il y a des mois, quand mon manteau était encore gris, je vous avais parlé d'un moyen de mettre fin à la guerre, répondit-il. Mon voyage commença au Nord et après bien des périples, je suis arrivé ici avec les trois cavaliers que vous avez vu dans le Hall d'Or.

Frána se souvenait de ces trois silhouettes étrangères qu'elle avait vu à Méduseld lors du réveil du roi. Ils étaient venus assister aux funérailles, les visages graves et pleins de respect.

– Sont-ce eux qui vaincront Sauron et l'armée du Mordor ? dit-elle non sans une intonation moqueuse dans la voix. J'espérais plutôt une armée, une aide venue des royaumes elfiques du Nord.

– Les Elfes se joindront à la bataille en temps voulu, assura Mithrandir sans relever le ton de l'Anórienne car il y a des choses plus importantes à discuter que le scepticisme de ceux qui ont souffert de la guerre.

– L'un de vos compagnons est un Elfe cependant, fit remarquer Frána. L'autre est un Nain.

– Ils sont les représentants de leur peuple, la preuve même que les Peuples Libres veulent s'unir dans la lutte contre les forces du Mal. Leur compagnon, quant à lui, ajouta le magicien, est un Homme.

L'Anórienne haussa les sourcils.

– Son élégance et ses traits m'avaient trompé. Je ne le croyais pas de ma race. Je pensais que lui aussi était un Elfe, bien qu'il porte les habits des Rôdeurs du Nord. Mais son visage m'évoque quelque chose.

Il y eut un silence. Frána sembla réfléchir un instant, cherchant une chose qu'elle avait manifestement oublié.

– Quel est son nom ? finit-elle par demander

– Comme moi, il a beaucoup de nom, répondit Gandalf. Les Elfes dont il est l'ami, l'appellent Estel. Autrefois, les Rohirrims ont combattu avec lui et l'ont appelé Thorongil. Les Rôdeurs l'ont surnommé Grand-Pas. Mais son vrai nom est Aragorn.

Le soleil se refléta dans les yeux de Frána au nom du fils d'Arathorn, héritier d'Isildur, frère d'Anárion et fils du Gondor. Elle regarda Mithrandir. Il avait le visage de qui disent la vérité.

– Alors la guerre sera bientôt terminée, fit-elle. Le Gondor a un roi. Le Gondor a un espoir.

•••

L'ordre fut donné avant midi : la cité d'Edoras devait être vidée, le roi partait pour Fort-le-Cor, défendre son royaume. N'ayant pas assez d'hérauts pour rester protéger Edoras, le peuple devait le suivre au Gouffre de Helm. Toute la ville se prépara à cet exil soudain. Les consignes furent données par les soldats : il ne fallait pas s'encombrer inutilement, la route serait longue à travers les montagnes et ils devaient atteindre le plus rapidement la forteresse afin de mettre les femmes et les enfants en sûreté et de se préparer à la bataille. Les Rohirrims s'activèrent aussitôt, terrorisés à l'idée de ce qui les attendait, mais ayant une grande confiance en leur roi retrouvé.

La décision de Théoden ne plut pas du tout à Gandalf. Que le roi du Rohan parte en guerre était une bonne chose, mais qu'il se tourne vers l'Ouest alors que les ténèbres grondaient à l'Est n'était pas la plus sage décision selon lui. Les portes du Gouffre de Helm n'avaient certes jamais cédé devant les ennemis des Eorlingas, mais la rage d'Isengard était d'une violence qu'aucun homme n'avait encore affronté. Emmener son peuple se terrer dans les montagnes pour y attendre les lances et les crocs des Uruk-Hai, était une erreur stratégique dont les conséquences seront dramatiques. Fort-le-Cort était coincé entre deux flancs de montagne. Les remparts étaient larges et forts, mais la vallée y devenait difficile à parcourir pour les cavaliers de la Marche. Théodred perdait ainsi l'atout de son armée. Au Gouffre de Helm, les Eorlingas seront incapable de se battre à cheval, obligés de se tenir immobiles sur les murs de leur forteresse à regarder l'armée de Saroumane venir s'écraser sur eux. Edoras n'était peut-être pas construit pour tenir un siège, mais ses plaines aux alentours permettaient à la cavalerie de déployer toute sa puissance d'assaut. Si l'affrontement avait lieu au Gouffre de Helm, les Rohirrims seraient obligés de repousser les Uruk-Hai sous peine d'êtres tous massacrés, hommes, vieillards, femmes et enfants.

Mais Frána devinait que Théoden était poussé à l'Ouest plutôt que vers le Gondor et Osgiliath par la mémoire de son fils, mort aux Gués de l'Isen face à l'armée de Saroumane. Son fils et héritier s'était sacrifié pour que l'Ouestfolde ne tombe pas sous le joug de Orthanc et du Magicien Blanc. Grimbold et Erkenbrand protégeaient à présent les plaines de l'Ouest, mais leurs hommes étaient fatigués et encore affaiblis par le dernier assaut des troupes de l'Isengard qui avait vu la mort de leur Maréchal. Théoden dans son chagrin ne pouvait que chevaucher vers le Gouffre de Helm au secours de la Cohorte de la Marche de l'Ouest. Car si l'Ouestflode tombait, Théodred serait mort en vain.

Mais bien qu'il respecte le chagrin du roi du Rohan, Gandalf ne pouvait le laisser mener son peuple à la mort sans agir. Le Magicien voulait que les Hommes s'unissent contre le Mordor et si le Rohan disparaissait, le Gondor le suivrait de près et avec lui, le reste de la Terre du Milieu. Aussi avait-il immédiatement pris Grispoil et était parti à travers le Folde pour retrouver Éomer et son éroed afin qu'ils viennent se battre aux côtés de leur roi. Malgré les perfidies de Wormtongue, Éomer demeurait loyal à son oncle. L'Homme, l'Elfe et le Nain venus du Nord l'avaient rencontré à leur arrivée sur les plaines du Rohan et le Rohir leur avait apporté son aide. Le Maréchal de l'Estfolde était noble et droit, son épée et la bravoure de ces hommes sauraient repousser la barbarie d'Isengard.

Mithrandir avait donc quitté Edoras, à la recherche du dernier espoir du Rohan. Frána l'avait regardé passer les portes et disparaître à l'horizon. Le Magicien ne tenait pas en place : à peine arrivé, le voilà qui repartait, rapide comme un nuage ou comme une éclaircie. L'Anórienne se demanda s'il reviendrait à temps. Si Gripoil, dernier des Mearas, galoperait plus vite que la fatalité.

– Frána, tu crois que je peux amener ma poupée de paille ? demanda la petite voix de Fíal en tirant légèrement sur la jupe de la conteuse d'histoires.

Quittant l'horizon des yeux, Frána baissa son regard vers la fillette qui lui tendait une poupée astucieusement fabriquée. C'était Fíal elle-même qui l'avait faite. Haleth lui avait apporté quelques brins de paille des écuries, et elle les avait attachés entre eux avec les rubans qu'elle mettait d'ordinaire dans ses cheveux. La poupée de fortune tenait à peine dans sa petite paume, mais la gamine la chérissait comme un trésor de cette affection précieuse dont seuls sont capables les enfants. Frána sourit en voyant son jeune visage dissimulait difficilement sa crainte quand à l'idée de devoir partir loin de sa maison sans elle.

– Les soldats ont dit de ne prendre que les choses les plus importantes. Mais si je la garde dans ma main, elle prendra pas trop de place, pas vrai ? Ils diront rien ? Je peux la prendre, hein, Frána ?

– Bien sûr, que tu peux la prendre, petite princesse, sourit l'Anórienne en lui caressant les cheveux. Les poupées sont des artefacts magiques qui apportent le courage. Si tu la prends avec toi, elle apportera le courage aux soldats et ils pourront ainsi gagner la guerre.

– Oui ! s'écria ravie la gamine. Merci Frána !

Puis elle courut vers le chariot que son père avait sorti devant la taverne et y déposa sa poupée, avant de rentrer aider sa mère à remplir les sacs de provision qu'elle irait ensuite porter aux voisins.

– Quelle brave gamine, fit Æthelric qui avait rejoint Frána.

Il regardait sa fille avec un regard tendre et inquiet. Alors qu'elle disparaissait à l'intérieur de la taverne, le Rohir se tourna vers l'Anórienne.

– Je suis d'accord avec le magicien, Frána, confia-t-il. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'aller au Gouffre de Helm, on ferait mieux de rester ici.

– Théoden fait ce qu'il pense être le mieux pour son peuple. Le Gouffre de Helm abritera votre femme et vos enfants lorsque la bataille surviendra.

– Non Frána. Le Gouffre de Helm abritera Mancha et Fíal. Mais moi et mon fils, nous serons envoyés sur le champ de bataille. Je sais que les soldats ne nous le disent pas pour ne pas nous effrayer, mais je ne suis pas idiot. Ils sont trop peu. Il n'y aura pas assez de guerriers pour défendre Fort-le-Cor lors d'un assaut. Ils viendront nous demander de prendre les armes pour affronter les monstres du Magicien Blanc.

Il y eut un silence. Puis la voix de l'homme tressaillit et Frána entendit pour la première fois la peur d'Æthelric.

– Je ne peux pas, _frèond min_/mon amie. Je ne peux pas me battre. Je ne suis pas un guerrier, je suis un tavernier, un pauvre bougre qui ne sait que servir du_ lith_/cidre. Je ne peux pas aller affronter ces monstrueuses créatures avec mes chopes. Et mon fils, Frána, ce n'est peut-être plus un enfant, mais ce n'est pas encore un homme. Ils ne peuvent pas lui demander de se battre.

L'Anórienne demeura interdite. Son regard était grave. Ces mots-là, elle les avait déjà entendus. Elle n'y avait toujours pas trouvé de réponse.

– Je ne peux me battre_, frèond min_. Je vais…

La main de Frána se posa sur son épaule fit mourir sa crainte. Æthelric vit que la cavalière le regardait et il ne l'avait jamais vu avec un regard pareil. En cet instant, face à la peur de son vieil ami qui était la peur de tout un peuple que la guerre menaçait, l'Anórienne avait le regard ferme et droit, comme celui des rois lorsqu'ils ordonnent à leurs soldats de se battre jusqu'à la mort, pour la gloire et la victoire. Elle n'avait aucun mot rassurant à dire, car tous ceux qu'elle pourrait trouver seraient creux et vides de sens. Devant la peur d'un homme qui craint pour sa famille, le mensonge devient futile et la vérité difficile à dire. Mais l'Anórienne connaissait la crainte qui tirait les traits d'Æthelric. Elle avait vu la même sur le visage de sa mère, lorsque ses frères étaient partis pour la première vers Cair Andros pour protéger leur royaume. Et depuis, la cavalière l'avait lu sur la face du fermier qui quitte sa campagne pour l'ombre, du soldat qui tente de ne pas faillir, du seigneur qui redoute la ruine de sa maison, de l'intendant qui regarde son fils partir pour une contrée lointaine. C'était une chose que la parole ne pouvait vaincre, mais qui pouvait être calmé par des mots sages que l'Anórienne avait appris aux échos de la guerre.

– Ne vous battez pas alors, Ærthelric, dit-elle d'une voix aussi ferme que son regard. Ne vous battez pas, Rohir, mais protégez votre famille. Vous n'avez sûrement pas tenu une épée depuis des années, mais vous savez réconforter Fíor lorsque celui-ci fait une erreur, vous savez rassurer Fíal quand ses cauchemars viennent la terrifier et c'est grâce à vous que Mancha n'a pas versé une larme depuis votre mariage. Dans une guerre, mon ami, nous ne sommes pas tous des soldats, mais il nous faut tous être courageux.

Le tavernier regarda l'Anórienne et il fut rassuré. Elle qui venait de l'Est où la mort portait le masque de la guerre et venait ravir les hommes à leur famille, elle ne pouvait que dire des paroles belles et pleines de bravoure. Æthelric sentait déjà la sienne venir réchauffer son coeur. Frána était comme un cor qui sonne pour couvrir les peurs des hommes.

Le Rohir voulut remercier sa vieille amie, lorsqu'il aperçut l'huissier Háma. Lorsque le soldat l'appela, Frána se retourna vers lui. Il avait cet air sérieux qu'il prenait lorsqu'il portait avec lui un ordre royal.

– Le seigneur Théoden m'envoie vous chercher pour que vous vous rendiez immédiatement auprès de lui à Méduseld,_ frèond min_. Il a une chose importante à vous demander.

– J'ai pris connaissance de la volonté du roi de marcher vers le Gouffre de Helm, répondit Frána pensant devancer la requête du roi. Allez le rassurer en lui affirmant que je l'accompagnerai dans l'Ouestfolde, lui et son peuple, s'il s'en inquiète.

– De cela je ne doute pas Frána et je crois que le roi n'en doute pas non plus. Mais je crains qu'il ne veuille vous entretenir d'une autre affaire. Il vous faut me suivre sur le champ.

L'Anórienne fronça les sourcils, soudain inquiète. Alors que tout Edoras se préparer à traverser l'Ouestfolde, elle n'arrivait pas à deviner quelle affaire pouvait se révéler si urgente pour que Théoden exige à lui parler. Ne désirant nullement le faire attendre et Háma semblant prêt à la presser, Frána salua Æthelric et se mit en route pour le Château d'Or.

La cavalière n'avait pas vu la cité des dresseurs de chevaux aussi fourmillante depuis des années. Voilà des mois qu'une atmosphère pesante, presque morbide, pesait sur la ville et ses habitants, mais le réveil du roi semblait avoir ravivé la flamme des Rohirims qui, soudain, recommençaient à vivre. En marchant aux côtés de Háma vers Méduseld comme elle l'avait fait des mois auparavant, Frána prit conscience de l'emprise que Saroumane avait eu sur le Rohan. Elle en fut terrifiée. Il lui sembla que pendant tout ce temps, elle avait vécu dans un monde créait et orchestrait par le Magicien. Ses doigts longs et froids avaient lentement étranglé Edoras, tandis que le son de sa voix remplaçait le chant du vent. Le monde avait été pétrifié et lentement dévoré par Saroumane. Il avait dû les observer, caché derrière les nuages, contemplant le spectacle de marionnette dont il avait été le metteur en scène. Certainement, avait-il ri et Frána se sentit mal à l'aise à l'idée d'avoir participé à une farce aussi affreuse.

Mais à présent, le Rohan était libre et le vent recommençait à chanter.

Háma l'accompagna jusqu'aux portes du Château d'Or, avant que Gameling ne vint le chercher pour l'entretenir des cavaliers à envoyer aux villages aux alentours afin qu'ils se joignent à l'exode de Edoras. L'huissier s'excusa auprès de l'Anórienne et suivit son collègue jusqu'aux écuries.

Frána s'apprêtait à entrer dans Méduseld, lorsqu'elle aperçut le Rôdeur. Il était grand et mince. Son manteau était gris et sale et le bout de ses bottes était usé. Ses traits étaient encore couverts de la poussière des longs voyages, mais Frána réussit à en discerner la noblesse et la beauté. Lorsqu'il passa à côté d'elle, l'Anórienne le suivit des yeux. L'homme dut sentir son regard sur le pendentif étrange, mais très beau autour de son cou, car il se tourna vers elle. L'Anórienne sursauta.

– Excusez-moi mon seigneur, fit-elle en reprenant sa route.

– Vous êtes la conteuse d'histoires ?

Sa voix avait le ton des cloches lourdes que l'on fait sonner au sommet des tours en pierre.

– Mon nom est Frána, lui répondit-elle. Je suis conteuse d'histoires et cavalière.

– Vous ne parlez pas la langue commune comme les hommes de ce pays, dit le Rôdeur. Vous n'êtes pas une Rohir ?

– Je suis cavalière, mon seigneur, sourit l'Anórienne pour se remettre du trouble dans lequel l'avait plongé le regard au bleu dure. Comme vous, rôdeur du Nord, je voyage et je suis loin de mon pays. Je pense d'ailleurs que vous et moi, mon seigneur, nous avons beaucoup de point commun.

L'homme plissa les yeux et son visage fut soudain empreint d'une grande mélancolie. Il parut soudain très vieux, plus vieux que tous les hommes que Frána avait rencontrés. À cet instant, il ressemblait à la statue d'un roi des temps anciens.

– Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez, finit-il par dire en faisant mine de se détourner.

– L'habit du rôdeur ne dissimule pas le sang, héritier de l'Arnor. Je sais parfaitement de quoi je parle.

Le Dùnedain s'arrêta aux paroles de Frána et se tourna lentement vers elle.

– Je sais qui vous êtes, Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, car je vous ai longtemps attendu. Votre retour dans le Sud apporte l'espoir à moi et à mon peuple.

– Vous êtes Gondorienne ? demanda Aragorn.

– Je suis Anórienne, de la lignée d'Anárion, frère d'Isildur dont le sang coule dans vos veines, et fils d'Elendil, notre ancêtre commun. Mais j'ai passé une grande partie de ma vie au Gondor et Minas Tirith fut ma maison à de nombreuses reprises. La Maison des Intendants et ma famille ont toujours été très liées et je connais Boromir, fils de Denethor, qui était parti pour le Nord. Peut-être avez-vous voyagé depuis Fondcombe jusqu'ici en sa compagnie. Où est-il à présent ? Est-il parti pour le Gondor où son père et son frère attendent son retour ?

– Boromir, capitaine du Gondor, est mort, dame d'Anórien, avoua le rôdeur. Il n'est plus.

Frána ne sut alors que dire. Il lui sembla que sa respiration venait de devenir boue dans sa gorge, l'étouffant et l'étranglant. Elle sentit que quelque chose s'effondrer en elle, comme un glacier qui tombe ou une tour qui s'affaisse de fatigue, se transformant en ruine et en poussière que le vent emporte. En baissant les yeux, l'Anórienne vit que le Dùnedain avait au poignet lacé le bracelet où étaient creusé l'Arbre Blanc et les Sept Étoiles du Gondor. Boromir portait ce bracelet, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu chevauchant vers le Nord, loin de chez lui.

– C'est impossible, fit-elle d'une voix presque absente et lointaine. Pourtant je sais que vous dîtes la vérité, car nous vivons une époque où les fils de roi meurent.

– Boromir est tombé au combat, en protégeant vaillamment deux de nos compagnons. Frappé par plusieurs flèches, il a trouvé la force de sonner une dernière fois le cor du Gondor.

– Il a toujours été brave. Sa mort n'en est que plus tragique.

– Je suis désolée, princesse d'Anórien, dit Aragorn avec la même sincérité et le même respect qu'avaient montré son visage au cortège de Théodred. Vous étiez amis ?

Frána ne répondit pas tout de suite, son regard perdu quelque part dans des souvenirs précieux qui lui semblaient à présent fort éloignés. Puis, elle murmura :

– Nous fûmes amis. Puis notre amitié s'est changée en autre chose, mais, par la suite, nous sommes redevenus de simples amis.

Et sans plus de discours, elle entra dans le Château d'Or, sans qu'Aragorn puisse voir si elle pleurait ou non.

* * *

**Hey ! Vous vous souvenez de moi ? Je suis l'auteure qui ne donne pas de nouvelles pendant 12 mois et revient sans s'être faite annoncée, sortant un chapitre de sa manche comme s'il s'y était toujours trouvé au chaud.**

**Si j'en crois _Fanfiction_, cela va presque faire un an que Frána n'a pas donné signe de vie. À l'époque, _The Hobbit – Battle of the Five Armies_ n'était pas encore sorti, _Star Wars VI_ était un point minuscule à l'horizon, je n'avais pas encore mon bac et j'étais encore une enfant... Le temps passe vite, n'est ce pas ?**

**J'ignore qui parmi vous liront ces lignes comme il y a un an, mais à ceux qui continueront de suivre Frána, je tiens à vous dire que je compte bien aller jusqu'au bout. En retrouvant des brouillons poussiéreux, il y a quelques semaines, je me suis souvenue à quel point j'aimais cette fic et le fait ne pas la finir et ne pas pouvoir continuer à vous la partager est peu à peu devenu inconcevable pour moi. Je ne pourrais mourir tranquille sans avoir changé le statut de cette fic en _Complete_.**

**Alors, si vous êtes encore là, toujours vivants, aimants toujours Frána, sachez que je promet de mettre fin à cette fic, ne serait-ce que pour vous remercier de continuer à me soutenir.**

**J'ignore quand le prochain chapitre arrivera. Étant en période d'examens et n'ayant encore aucun élément tenant debout, je ne peux pas vous promettre que vous l'aurez prochainement. Je pense juste que j'écrirais beaucoup pendant les vacances de Noël. J'essayerai de vous offrir le prochain chapitre pour le Réveillon. Il sera long et d'un point de vue narratif certainement bouleversant. J'espère vous y retrouvez.**

**_Ferthü mine frèondas häl !  
_skya.**


End file.
